


Kitsune no sugata

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: Naruto A.U.
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Tragedy, Yaoi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate universe, Naruto is born as the son of the Great Kitsune clan, and around the same time Sasuke is born as the last son of the Tengu clan.<br/>After Naruto's mom meets with Fugaku, Naruto is taken to the land of the Tengu to live out the rest of his life. But shortly after his departure he gets the rare gift of Kistune future sight. Dealing with the challenges of being a growing fox and all the dangers that the humans bring ,he still has the challenge of finding a mate and dealing with all the Uchiha males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Idea for this story from a picture I have collected. http://kimitachi-the-paladin.tumblr.com/post/121226319302
> 
> It's something that has been stuck in my brain for the longest time and I finally figured out how I am going to piece all of my Ideas together for this story, so this is the first part and I will continue to work on it as well as my other fanfiction.

The sound of a new born babe could be heard through out the Northern forest temples. The Kitsune Guardians there all gathered at the head house hold,frantically moving about. Kushina Uzumaki had just given birth to the next head of the Kitsune clan.

Also in the western mountains a similar situation was happening in the Tengu forest. The young Lord of the Uchiha clan was also born into the world. Great things were going to be expected of these two Lords. 

___7years____

 

"Young Lord, Please! Your mother wishes to speak with you! Come down from that tree!" One of the kitsune servants pleaded with the rambunctious young lord who was currently in one of the big sacred Sakura trees. 

Naruto looked down at the frantic fox and smiled his normal mischievous smile and continued to climb the tree. 

"You Can't get me!" He giggled as the fox servant panicked, watching his young lord climb more into danger. 

"Young Lord!" The fox yelled after him, losing sight of the blond. 

Naruto climbed until he reached a branch he could sit on and peer out into the distance. He always liked high places and the warm breeze they brought. He didn't feel suffocated...and the huge weight of being an Uzumaki seemed to fly away with the wind. But as always he had to come down eventually and go back to reality. 

 

After giving a heavy sigh he decided to stop teasing his fox servant and come down from the tree like a good boy. But before he could move he heard something in the distance, something akin to fluttering. 

"What is a fox cub like you doing in a tree?" a voice sounded from above, startling Naruto to the point of him almost falling out of the tree he was in. 

He looked up when he heard a giggle, what could have spoken above him? There with black wings was one of the Uchiha Tengu. Someone older than him but not by too much. He clung to the tree he was in, a scowl appeared on his young face. 

"So what is a kitsune doing in a tree?" he asked again, his wings kept his beautiful form up in the sky. Naruto blushed after composing himself on a branch. 

"Don't you think its rude to try and talk to someone without even getting their name, and then scaring them so bad they could have fallen?" Naruto spat out, clearly up set that he was disturbed and frightened. 

The boys grin faded with the realization that the kitsune could have really gotten hurt. 

" I am sorry...I am Itachi Uchiha, I didn't mean to startle you so." He apologized, smiling kindly. 

Naruto watched Itachi for a moment, and after deeming his apology sincere, he blasted him with his brightest smile. 

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It must be really cool to be able to fly around." He said, eyeing Itachi's wings, wondering what it would be like to fly around and see the world. 

"It is pretty great." He said smiling at the boy's honesty. 

Naruto continued to stare at his wings, not realizing he was doing so. After a few moments of silence and glances the boys looked in the direction of the kitsune estate, hearing the calling of Naruto's name. 

"That's my mom....I better go quick." he said climbing down the tree in a frantic state. 

"Oh? What's the hurry?" Itachi observed, realizing Naruto was getting more and more frightened. 

"You've never seen my mom mad...she's the devil and once she gets that way she stays that way for the longest time." Naruto shivered, thinking of the one time he made the mistake of making Kushina get that way. Realizing that he just bolted away from Itachi without saying goodby, he called back. 

"I'll see you later!" He huffed before showing up in front of his mother. 

Itachi couldn't help but laugh a little as he watched the little fox child get tugged along by the ear by his angry mother. "He'll certainly be interesting." he mused. 

"Itachi..." He heard his fathers cold voice break through. His expression changed before looking down at his father. Fugaku had his hands neatly in his robes, he had the usual blank Uchiha look on his face. 

Itachi flew down to his father, waiting for what he wanted. 

"It's time to go in and speak with Lady Kushina...by the end of the day we will have one more person living with us." he told his son, judging by what Kushina had written him about, it was a serious matter. Itachi nodded, he didn't know who was coming to live with them from the fox clan, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't for a good reason.

 

Inside the Kitsune shine were Lady Kushina and a few of the trusted guards and her little fox kit. Who sat in the corner, holding his ear that his mother had tugged him by with a pout. 

"Fugaku-san...Thank you for coming on such short notice...I would not have contacted the Tengu clan if this wasn't something of utmost importance." Kushina spoke politely and with urgency. Something Naruto never heard his mother do. She would usually talk sweetly to him, with such a warm smile that no matter the circumstance would make Naruto feel extremely happy and safe. But to hear his mother this way, brought a cold chill of fear to him. He watched her as she interacted with the other strange demons, noticing the slight dark circles under her eyes. He knew that she was having trouble sleeping at night lately...and he was pretty sure that this meeting was because of it. 

"Lady Kushina...I suspect this has something to do with your "Sight"... Fugaku spoke, eyeing the fox child but a moment. 

She nodded before pointing to a secluded part of the room. She need to talk with him in privet. 

Naruto watched with worried, big blue eyes as his mother left with this so called Fugaku man. 

Itachi noticed the little ones nerviness and walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on the little ones shoulder. He watched as he started to tremble less, and calmed down. But his beautiful blue orbs never left the door that his mother left through. 

"You had another vision...Didn't you" Fugaku finally spoke, breaking the long silence in the secret room. 

"...Yes...That's why I have called you here..." Her demeanor got quiet and became so saddened by what she was about to tell him.

"I have had a vision of a future event that will take place here at the Kitsune shrine..." She began, looking strait into the Tengu lords red eyes. 

"By noon tomorrow a army of humans will overtake the kitsune shrine, and kill everyone inside....there will be no survivors...Including me." She finally said, watching Fugaku's cold gaze become one of frantic concern. 

"Isn't there something that can be done?!" His voice rose. 

She smiled sweetly, glad to know that their friendship over the years hasn't faded. 

"No...Everyone's fate has been sealed in that vision...I Will die tomorrow with the kitsune shrine...But there is still hope for my son...Naruto." She looked to Fugaku, tears in her eyes, her hands trembled as she kept them gracefully on her lap. 

"I implore you to take him and raise him in the protection of the Tengu mountains...Please Fugaku...He's the only piece of "Him" I have left...I couldn't bear the thought of my young son's life ending when he barely even got to live it....When I die my gift of foresight will be passed down to him, as is tradition...But please..." She begged again, tears freely falling. She got on her hands and knees and bowed low to him. 

"Please watch over my son...The future of the kitsune clan..." 

Fugaku sat there speechless. The Kushina he knew would never lower her head, especially to him...and to see her so broken and afraid...was more than he was willing to bare. 

"Of course Kushina...It will be my honor to look after your son...I just wish there was something I could do to help you and the Kitsune clan more...But I know more than anyone else that no one can fully alter what you have seen..." He said, reaching over to her, comforting her slightly before pulling away.

"We will leave for our mountains tonight..." He finally said, getting up. 

"Naruto must never know why he truly left tonight....He can't know what is about to happen here...not till he settles down in your country...please, he is still his fathers son and will try to do something even though he is so young." she said smiling. She rose to face Fugaku with confidence. 

  He watched her, hating the feeling of being so powerless to help her. But he would respect her wishes and not interfere. 

 "Kushina...I promises to raise Naruto like my own son...He will not learn of what happened this night until the time is right." He swore, bowing to her in a sign of great respect. He knew of no one that could handle all the things that she'd seen and still have a happy and somewhat normal life. She was certainly one of a kind. He rose from his bow, letting Lady Kushina lead the way out of the secret room. 

 

Naruto smiled wide as he watched his mother come out of the room, happy to see that she wasn't troubled as far as he could tell.

"Naruto...My love I need to talk to you." she called him over. 

His face was full of confusion as he walked over. His mother rarely ever spoke so softly and so sweetly...It was a bit unnerving.

"Yes mama?" He asked, wondering what was going to happen.

"Lord Fugaku has kindly offered to let you stay in his mountain palace for a while to visit. How would you like to go see the Tengu mountains...I hear he even has a son your age." She said smiling at him. 

"Really?! I can go!!!" He exclaimed almost jumping up and down with joy. 

A slight shadow fell on Kusina's face for a brief moment, but dissipated when he smiled like his father at her. Her heart melted for a moment.

"We leave tonight little one, so be sure to give your mom a proper good by and pack up well." Fugaku spoke, his usually cold tone softened when he saw how happy Naruto was. 

Itachi could tell by the tone of his fathers voice that something wasn't right...Something sad was going to happen, because his father only talked like that when something tragic was about to happen. He looked at Naruto and then to Lady Kushina, only a guess to what might occur in the next 24 hours. 

 

A huge feast was prepared as a send of gift from the kitsune clan to the Tengu clan. Everyone ate in merry company and continued to do so late into the night.

Naruto couldn't get enough of his favorite prepared Ramen and ate till he was pretty much bursting. Fugaku kept by Krishna's side, often looking sad but then composed himself when he felt someones gaze fall to him. He would occasionally watch as his son would interact with the small fox child and laugh along with him. Which brought surprise and shock to his father. Normally Itachi staid away from children and was more serious that he ever was. To see him like this was truly interesting.

 

"Itachi are you going to finish that?" Naruto asked, pointing to his half eaten Ramen boll.

"No but if you eat this I'm sure you'll pop...Not to forget getting fat from all of the Ramen." Itachi teased. 

"Hey! I love Ramen and Ramen loves me, besides I burn everything off faster than everyone else so I need a lot." Naruto tried to justify himself as he began to eat the rest of Itachi's Ramen. 

"I don't doubt that."

The feast continued until Kushina looked over to Fugaku and nodded. Witch in turn he stood, making the room quiet. 

"It's time for us to leave the Kitsune shrine...and you young Naruto, Itachi will be with you. It seams that you find comfort in his company...It will be a long journey so make sure to be prepared." He announced, walking to Kushina for a moment. He lightly touched her shoulder while giving her a small sad smile of regret and knowing before moving with his men to the front of the shrine. 

Naruto hugged his mother tight and took in her smell. He would miss his mother terribly, but it wasn't every day that you got invited to stay with the Tengu. 

"My precious Naruto....Please promise me that you will behave yourself and not cause too much trouble for the Tengu. They are not as forgiving and patient as the kitsune's in our shrine." She spoke to her son, trying desperately not to sound sad.

He looked up at her, knowing that there was sadness there but not for the reason that he suspected. 

"Don't worry mommy, I'll be back before you even notice...so don't cry...and I promise to be good." He tried to comfort her. She looked at him and smiled, tears flowed down her cheeks. 

"I will miss you, and I know you will be good....Be cause if you don't be good Naruto Uzumaki you wont like what you come back to!" She got angry like her usual self, making her son laugh before hugging her tightly one last time.  
Naruto walked over to Itachi smiling, unaware of what was to come. 

While the flying ghost carriage came to get Naruto, he watched all around him and then back at his mother. He never got tired of looking at her beautiful red hair, complimented by her red fox ears. He told her once that he wanted beautiful red hair like hers, which made her smile, but she then told him that he looked exactly like his father who was very handsome. She would tell him how heroic he could be and how she loved his golden hair, and how happy she was that Naruto had inherited that from him.

Naruto's fox ears swiveled right and left as he heard the flying carriage approaching. Since the Tengu were going to be flying the whole time, they made sure to get something for the fox, since it would be a long ways for any Tengu to carry someone. 

"Hey Itachi?" Naruto called to the young Tengu, trying to not let the quiver through his voice. 

"Yes?"

"Will you...um...." He sighed, clearly not wanting to say something to him. "Will you ride in there with me?" He asked quietly, embarrassed to ask. 

Itachi looked to his father, who looked down at him and nodded. 

"Sure, I would gladly ride with you." He said, he knew that Naruto was a little scared. 

"G-Great!" He said before nervously climbing into the Ghost carriage. Once inside, he didn't feel as scared as he thought he would be, but it was still nice to have Itachi in there with him.

Eventually Naruto fell asleep nuzzled up against Itachi, dreaming of what the grand Tengu mountain could look like. Itachi stretched his wings while making sure not to disturb the young kitsune. He smiled when he heard the young one coo in his sleep a little, nuzzling even more in his lap. 

'He's nothing like my little Otōto...' he thought, brushing some of the golden locks from Naruto's face. 

His hair was so soft...Probably a perk of being a fox, but it was hard for him to not touch the foxes hair, loving the way it slipped out of his fingers. It was at the boy's shoulders almost in length, and in Kitsune culture he would probably never really cut it. His fox ears would twitch when Itachi's fingers got to close, making the Teen smile in mild amusement. 

"If only you could stay this innocent and unaware of all the killing around you little fox...I wish my brother would too.." He talked to himself for a moment, wishing that Naruto wouldn't suffer much in the future. But even Itachi didn't know of the events that were happening at the Kitsune shrine. 

 

____At the Kitsune Shrine_____ 

"Lady Kushina...The humans are approaching from the east shrine entrance...They'll be here in the next hour." One of few remaining shrine guards spoke.

Kushina watched out into the distance, a content and peaceful smile graced her lips. She knew that her son would live...and one day make peace for the demon life. And she knew that with the sacrifice that everyone was making this day, that the humans wouldn't suspect any survivors. And Naruto would stay safe till he chose his path in life...

As she heard the Humans enter the shrine, killing off what ever they could find,she thought of her young Naruto and what life could have been like if things were different...and what it would also be like if Minato hadn't died...Tears came to her eyes, her body quaked. Her power rose as she let her emotions out in a fury of Kitsune fire. 

"I will die tonight....but I will not let the deaths of my friends....the death of my loved ones be in vane! Those who chose to flea will be spared....Those who stay will meet with my teeth!!!" She roared in a demonic voice that was heard by everyone. No more than a few seconds later a Huge red fox emerged from the middle of the Kitsune shrine. Kushina had unleashed her fox form in a rage of hurt and determination to go out with a fight. 

"The Lady Finally shows her true self!!!" One of the Humans spoke...He had half of his face bandaged. His old aged face was twisted into an amused smirk as Kushina growled in his direction.

"My Name is Danzo..." He announced. His name was well know in the demon world as the human man that took pleasure in killing Demons and experimented on the ones that survived his mass genocide. 

Kushina snarled with displeasure...Of all the humans that she had to face, she didn't want her last moments to be with him.

"You will forever be cursed Danzo....with all the blood of demons who have fallen under your name...you will rot in HELL!" She proclaimed before leaping at the man, killing most of the weaker "Demon hunters" at the front. 

She fought him off valiantly, dishing out any damage she could. But she never saw the Demon killing blade he had hidden away on his person. 

He slashed her with it, the damage unrecoverable. She could feel all of her strength and power leave her as she was sliced again by the blade. 

"I will take the power that you have Lady Kushina...I will see into the future, and there is nothing you can do about it." He spoke as the demon slaying sword absorbed her powers. 

"You may obtain my strength and other magic...but you will not receive the gift of foresight." She rasped out, smiling one last time. 

Danzo watched as the life left Lady Kushina. He ripped the sword from her flesh, eager to try out the gift of foresight. But as Kushina said he didn't receive it. What he didn't know was that the moment the fatal blow was received, her family's power was already fully awakening inside Naruto.

He stood there, waiting for the power to activate...When nothing happened he stepped on Kushina's now human hand. 

"Why isn't it working?! I've cut you down with this blade...I MUST HAVE YOUR POWER!!!!" He roared in anger, crushing Kushina's hand even further. But she didn't cry out...She didn't flinch as he repeatedly beat upon her body. When the light finally faded through her eyes, Danzo gave one final slash of the Demon killing blade, Cutting off Kushina's lifeless head. 

"THERE MUST BE A WAY!!!" He called out to his followers, lifting Kushina's head to the crowd. They roared in triumph before gathering the few survivors or nearly dead. Danzo would torture them until one of them talked, making who ever it was tell him what transpired. 

 

____IN side the Ghost carriage___

While Itachi was petting Naruto's hair he began to notice the change in the young kitsune. His once peaceful face began to scrunch in fear, slight tears leaked through his tightly closed eyes. He cried out in his sleep slightly. 

"Naruto!" Itachi called out to him, shaking him slightly. He hated knowing that Naruto was suffering from something he himself couldn't see. 

With the gentle shaking that Itachi was doing, Naruto startled awake, jumping up, breathing hard with more tears streaking his face. 

"Naruto...It's okay you are still in the carriage with me...Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, saddened that Naruto was so frightened. 

"It...It seemed so real..." Naruto finally sobbed out, rushing over to Itachi. He threw his arms over his neck, squeezing him tight as he cried uncontrollably. 

'He must have really been frightened if he's this shaken up.' Itachi thought as he attempted to sooth Naruto. 

 

"Can you tell me about your dream, It helps to talk about it." Itachi asked, stroking the soft, golden locks on the back of Naruto's head.

He shook his head. "I don't remember anything...I just know it was really scary..." he shook once again, trying hard to remember. 

Itachi nodded in understanding. The child's mind must have made him forget in order to protect itself. He thought of the reasoning behind the nightmare. 

"We're almost to the Tengu mountain Naruto...just hold out till we get there and I promise to make you something that will help you sleep." Itachi promised. 

Naruto nodded and sat next to Itachi, fully awake now. 

He could smell the Sakura blossoms. There must have been a whole forest of them for him to smell them from the Ghost Carriage. 

He took comfort in the smell, it reminded him of home and his mother, who would always smell like them. He twitched his tail back and forth, noticing that Itachi was watching it. 

"You want to touch it?" Naruto asked, startling the Uchiha. 

"Do I what?" Itachi asked back, a little taken back. 

"You can touch it if you want, It's not as soft as my mom's, but that's because it hurts to brush it...and I think it's a waist of time really..." Naruto said, pouting slightly at the memory of his mother forcing him down to brush his tail. 

Itachi smirked, reaching for the fluffy appendage, smiling as the little fox jumped slightly at the touch. 

"It is pretty soft..." He remarked, stroking it. 

"I can't wait till I'm old enough to get all Nine of my tails..." Naruto said aloud, thinking of all the physical and magic training he's going to have to go through to get to that point. Not every fox can achieve such high status. 

"You want Nine tails?" Itachi asked, unaware of what the young fox was really talking about. 

He wasn't raised with the knowledge of other demons. The Tengu where strict when it came to learning the customs of their people first before others. And seeing as Itachi was just coming into his young teens, he was still considered to be a kid in adult Tengu's eyes. 

"Yeah, my mom told me about how only really powerful Kitsune's grow up to get Nine tails. Every tail is a level of power." The young fox explained, excited to talk about it. 

Itachi was happy to see that Naruto was easing up and forgetting about the terror of the nightmare he had,had. 

"So what magic can you do young fox?" Itachi asked, wanting to know if the Kitsune was developing any good magic skills. 

"I'm not really good with fire magic...but Transformation magic I'm really good 

at!!" He spoke, jumping up with excitement. 

"Okay show me," He asked, looking for something for Naruto to change into. 

He spotted one of the fancy embroidered pillows behind Naruto, "Turn into that." he pointed to it. 

Naruto smiled, pulling out a tiny green leaf. He placed it on his forehead, immediately there was a white puff of smoke, followed by a light little thud. Itachi's eyes widened for a moment as he took in the sight of two identical embroidered pillows. 

"Wow..." He spoke. Naruto transformed back, smiling as he caught the leaf that floated down near him. 

"What else can you transform into?...What about people?" Itachi asked, unusually excited about this whole situation. 

"Yeah, I transform into The servant Kitsune all the time!" he smiled his signature smile. He placed the same leaf on his head and the same white cloud of smoke popped out when his transformation hit. when it cleared there, kneeling. where Naruto was was Fugaku Uchiha, Naruto had decided to transform into him. 

"Wow, you look exactly like him...except your glare is off." Itachi remarked, knowing that it was almost impossible to replicate that man's glare. 

"Aw!" Naruto whined, transforming back to his normal form. 

"I thought I had him down..." He pouted, looking over at Itachi. 

"I must admit that you were very close." He remarked back, knowing that the world couldn't handle two Fugaku's. The thought in it's self was a disaster.

Itachi laughed a little when he saw that Naruto was still pouting. 

"Don't worry Naruto, I believe you when you say you can turn into anything." He  
paused, watching Naruto's expression change. Wen the kit started to smile he added on, "It's quite an accomplishment...I'm not sure of any Kitsune who has mastered transformation at your age." 

Naruto nodded, smiling bright at Itachi. 

Suddenly the Carriage jerked slightly, making Naruto jerk forward in a rough manner. But thankfully Itachi was quick and managed to catch the young fox before he face-planted into the Tatami covered floor. 

The carriage stopped shaking, and came to an eventual stop. 

Itachi held onto Naruto, making sure that he was okay and stable before letting  
him stand.

"T-Thank you..." Naruto said, laughing hesitantly. He scratched the back of his  
golden head, unsure of what to say next. 

"We've arrived." Itachi said as he stood. He gently pushed aside the bamboo screen door, letting in the cool morning air. He helped Naruto out of the Carriage, noting the Kitsune's increased level of excitement.

"Wow!" Naruto exhaled, his blue orbs going wide as he took in the huge mountain side full of Japanese styled homes and Temples. The Sakura trees that were around the homes were breath taking. The whole experience was topped off by the Sun coming over the mountain peak, and the sound of a small child screaming.

'Wait...What?' Naruto thought, looking around in confusion. 

"Naruto is something wro-?" Itachi almost got out but there was a loud thump and the sound of fluttering feathers.

"NII-San!!!!" There was the same voice. 

Itachi truned to look in the direction of his home, but got a face full of a young body. What looked like a really young Tengu, flew straight into Itachi's face, holding it tight. 

He had Short, spiked black hair, complimented by a pale complexion. Naruto could instantly tell that the two where brothers, with how similar they looked...Not to mention the fact that the young Tengu was almost sobbing "Nii-san" the whole time. 

"Sasuke...Would you kindly remove yourself from my face...This is not Uchiha behavior." Itachi's muffled voice could be heard from under the young Tengu. 

"But Nii-Chan!! I missed you...There isn't anyone I can hang out with when you're gone..." His so called little brother wined, holding on to his brother's  
head for a little moment then letting go, dropping down to the dirt road. 

That's when he caught sight of Naruto. His face started to turn red.

"Nii-chan...Who's this?!" He asked his older brother, his normal almost blank face returning. But no one could mistake his embarrassment for anything else. 

"This Ototo, Is Naruto Uzumaki form the Kitsune Shrine. He will be staying with  
us for a while, so make sure he feels welcome." Itachi said to his little brother, with a little bit of a stern voice at the last part. 

He knew that Sasuke didn't take well to strangers, especially ones that were his age. He tried asking Sasuke why that was...But every time he would answer the same way. That they were inferior to him and that he didn't like to hang out with anyone but Itachi. 

Sasuke looked to Naruto again, taking in the foxes wide smile, and his sunshine  
hair. A small smile appeared on his small lips.

"So you are going to be staying with us?" He asked, folding his scrawny arms. 

Naruto's smile widened as he nodded his head vigorously.

"I've never seen such a great mountain! You Tengu take very good care of it!" Naruto exclaimed, motioning to the mountain.

Sasuke and Itachi smiled at the comment. Tengu took great pride in their abilities to take care of purifying the mountain and making sure that life prospered on it. Naruto was off to a good start of making a great first impression.

"Lets go you two, we need to get to the main estate before dad freaks out." Itachi said, noting that almost all the adult Tengu have started moving to the main estate. 

__ Tengu Estate____

"Itachi....Sasuke, I'm sure that you two have an explanation for being late." Their father asked, giving his traditional scowl. 

Itachi knelt in the main hall with Sasuke and Naruto next to him. He remained calm but Sasuke trembled a little at the sound of his father's voice. 

"It's not their fault!" Naruto exclaimed, pouting a little while he played with  
the front of his robe. His tail twitching angrily in a cute fashion. Fugaku almost lost his composure at the cute sight. 

"Naruto...Would you care to explain?" Fugaku asked, hiding his smile.

Sasuke was shocked that the little kitsune was standing up to his father. Not many could accomplish such a feat. But there the little guy was, explaining how Itachi and Him were telling him about their home, and how things ran. He wanted  
to make sure that Fugaku understood that he was the reason for their tardiness. 

Fugaku nodded in understanding and motioned for Naruto to stop his explanation,witch he did immediately. He didn't show it, but Fugaku really was intimidating to him.

"Itachi, I want you to make sure that Naruto is safe while he is staying here. And Sasuke...Please make sure that you behave with Naruto." He gave his sons a stern understanding look, making sure that they understood before dismissing them. 

"Come Naruto, I know that you are tired." Itachi said, motioning for the young fox to follow him. 

He tagged along with him, tiredly wiping at his eyes. In his sleepy stage he grabbed Sasuke's hand, walking with him to his sleeping chambers. Sasuke didn't mind all that much. He in turn held on to Naruto's hand, leading him. 

 

____During the Night_____

Naruto couldn't stay awake when he finally collapsed down on the futon that was set out for him. Knowing that the fox child was sound asleep, the Uchiha brothers themselves settled down for the night. Their future together was going to be interesting indeed. 

Not far into sleep, Naruto started to toss and turn, moaning slightly in his sleep. 

He could see a figure approaching him through his dreams, interrupting him in a strange fashion. He knew he was dreaming, but he put himself on guard just in case. You never knew if your dreams turned out to be the work of a Dream eater or an illusion. 

But once the figure came into view his guard instantly went down and a peaceful, happy smile adorned his face.

"MOM!" He exclaimed, running to her and embracing her.

She smiled and welcomed him with open arms. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, squeezing him almost painfully.

"Is that really you mom?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Sure enough he saw the familiar eyes that he had grown up with. She taught him that in dreams if you looked at a person's eyes you would be able to tell if it was real or not. 

"Yes my dear...I am here, but I don't have much time my dear one...I must explain something of great importance to you." she turned serious, bending down to one knee so that she was to eye level with her son. 

"....Mom you're scaring me, what's going on?" Naruto asked, sensing his mothers urgency and fear. 

"Naruto...You have inherited my sight to see future events." She started to explain. 

"They mostly come in dreams, but Some are powerful enough to happen when you are conscious, those my dear are ones are of the up-most importance and you need to pay attention to every detail that you see." She hurried along. She paused a moment to stroke Naruto's face in a loving manor. 

"You need to grow up strong and develop your skills. Please stay safe...do it for mama wont you?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. She began to fade in and out of Naruto's dream, her body and face looking more and more fatigued. What life she had left was disappearing from her at an alarming rate. 

"I don't like this mama, Why are you crying!...Why do you sound like I'll never see you again!" Naruto cried out, tears poring down his face. His fox ears plastered against his head in sorrow, along with his tail between his legs.

"I Don't want this stupid power!! It's going to take you away isn't it!!" Naruto yelled out in rage and hurt. 

"Naruto...Please, I know that this isn't fare, and I wish that it didn't have to happen this way..But Being able to see the future will be tough on you...You will want to change some of the things that you see, but you cant will all of them...Fate must happen to all of us, and my time has come." She explained to her young son.

"In time you will come to understand...But for now, live long and be good for the Tengu...They will look out for you." She said, hugging him, one last time.

"NO mama!!! I don't like this! Don't leave me!" he wailed as his mother's body began to fade from his dreams. 

"DON'T GO!!" He yelled, clinging to her.

"It's all right Naruto...I will always be watching over you...You just keep being your self and promise me that you will never stop smiling, even when times are rough...Don't stop smiling for mama." She begged her son as she completely faded from his dream. 

Naruto knelt there, speechless for a moment, all color drained from his face and the light didn't shine in his eyes. He opened his mouth for one last heart wrenching scream before he was shaken roughly awake. 

"Naruto!!" Itachi shook him, jolting him from his screaming. 

It took Naruto a few moments before he realized where he was, once he saw Itachi he burst out in to sobs, clinging to the confused and concerned Tengu.

"Shhh, It's all right Naruto...It was just a dream..." Itachi petted Naruto's hair. He occasionally rubbed his fox ears in a comforting way, calming the boy down enough for him to think. 

"N-No...It wasn't a dream..." Naruto seethed out, his anger spiking dangerously. 

He bolted up, running out of Itachi and Sasuke's room.

"Naruto!" Itachi called after him, knowing something was seriously wrong with the boy for him to have so much anger all of a sudden. He needed to find him quickly, then he'd ask his father for answers...There was something bigger going on here. 

Naruto ran through the main Tengu Estate, searching for one specific Tengu...Fugaku.

He sniffed the air, tracking his scent to the main hall. He ran there as fast as he could, disregarding the calls out to him from the other Tengu. He pushed past people, even knocking a few down until he finally reached the main hall. He burst the doors open, drawing everyone's attention to him . Their expressions showed that they were shocked and a little annoyed with the little fox for just barging in. But Fugaku knew that something was wrong.

"Naruto..." He said the boys name. 

Naruto's anger spiked even further, his once sky blue eyes started to bleed into a hateful and angry shade of red.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER!" He roared in anger, startling some of the Tengu inside. 

Itachi caught up with Naruto in time to hear his roar of rage, his question confusing him slightly. 

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asked back, unsure of just what Naruto was aware of.

"She came to me in my dream!" He cried out, The pain and fear in his voice almost cut like a knife. 

"SHE'S DEAD!" Naruto finally sobbed out in a scream, collapsing down in the middle of the floor. His little body shook while he cried. 

Fugaku understood now, his eyebrows furrowed in sorrow. He hated knowing that Kushina was now dead, but what hurt him more was seeing her son in such a pitiful state of despair and loneliness. 

"Naruto you must underst-"

"WHY IS SHE DEAD!?" He roared out, his ruby eyes so full of rage. "Why didn't you help her?! You could have save her!!!!?" He yelled, charging at Fugaku. Itachi sprang into action, pinning the poor little Kitsune down to the floor. 

Naruto struggled, putting up a good fight, but not good enough. Itachi kept him pinned there as he continued to cry and seethe with anger and hate. 

"She asked me to save you..And I have...She knew that with her gift of sight that she couldn't change her fate, but she could save you. She did what she did to protect you and the future of the Kitsune clan. She is a brave woman and will forever have my respect. I will grant her last wish and make sure that you live a long life and grow to be strong, so that you can retake the kitsune shrine and bring peace to the demon world." Fugaku spoke, trying to calm Naruto down and try to make sure that he didn't lose his control on his emotions.

"Kushina...Your mom would never have for given me if I went back for her, and she still would have stayed there at the shrine." He said after a little while. 

Naruto's rage started to subside a little as he listened to what Fugaku had to say. He knew as well that this was how it was meant to be...and If anyone tied to stop his mother, then she still would have found a way. But that didn't take away the pain that he felt. There was a hole in him now and he didn't know how to fill it. 

"Let go of your anger, Naruto...It isn't wise to hold onto such feelings...It will destroy you in the end...For now honor your mother's wishes and Live your life in peace." He spoke, pleading with Naruto through eye contact. 

Naruto gave one last little sob, before passing out underneath Itachi, completely exhausted, both physically and mentally. 

"Father...Is It true?...Is Lady Kushina really dead?" Itachi asked, picking up the passed out Naruto, a look of concern and pity graced his face. 

His father sighed, placing his head into his hands.

"Yes my son....Lady Kushina has passed on with the rest of the Kitsune clan...Only Naruto remains. He is our top priority now and we must protect him at all cost....That is why Itachi, that from now on you will be Naruto's personal guard...Do you understand my son?" Fugaku said, raising his head to look at his son.

Itachi locked gazes with his father.

"I will protect him with my life, father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's taking so long to update my stories, but I don't have any time to write except for when I'm on my lunch break for work....witch is only half an hour....and I apologize for putting out this little chapter, it's just the beginning of it, I will defiantly put more out, just need some time. I hope you enjoy and keep reading!

CHAPTER 2 

___few years later age 15____

 

Naruto jolted awake, sweat dripped from his forehead. He had, had another premonition dream, this time about a human village that lived far from the Tengu mountains. In Two days the village would be pillaged by a famous Bandit group. Every one would die, even the women and the children. 

It wouldn't have bothered Naruto that much...But watching the people die in his dream...hearing the screams of the children for their parents...It reminded him of what happened to his shrine, How his people must have felt when they were slaughtered. 

Naruto sighed, knowing that he must do something...but he would do it reluctantly so...after all he still had hatred for the human race. 

There was a knock on his door, he could immediately tell that it was Sasuke. No one else smelt like rain water and earth like he did. 

"Hey you awake Dobe?" He called in while walking in to see Naruto sitting up in his bed. 

"Yeah...Just getting up." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck, releasing some of the built up tension. "And I told you to stop calling me that...Teme..." He irritably looked at Sasuke, who had a smirk on his face. 

"Not gonna happen." He shot back. "Anyways, Itachi and I are going to replenish the purifying barriers at the edge of our lands, you wanna come?" He invited him. He stood there a little awkwardly, trying to hide the smile he had on his face. After all Naruto had some pretty awesome bed hair at the moment. 

Naruto thought of accepting the offer, but the sinking feeling of what he just had a premonition of changed his mind. 

"No I think I'll pass this time, I need to work on some of my training." He tried to cover his excuse. 

Sasuke watched him for a while, just starring. 

"Okay" He said before he walked out of the room. 

Naruto laughed a little to himself at Sasuke's awkwardness before getting up and heading towards the open air baths. 

Once he saw himself in the mirror he knew why Sasuke was acting weird. His hair wasn't in it's normal shoulder-length Neat spiky mess, instead one side of his head was flat while the other was out of control. 

'He was laughing at me!...TEME!' he though to himself, hurrying to fluff up the flat side of his head. His face was red with embarrassment, luckily no one saw him on his journey to the baths. 

Naruto stepped down to the warm water, immediately feeling the comfort the warm mineral water brought. He liked the smell the water produced, it felt pure and gentle. Almost like the water was alive and wanting to take care of him. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" A deep soothing voice sounded behind Naruto. 

He jumpped, whirling around to see who was there. The smell from the water was disrupting his strong sense of smell too much to tell who it was. 

To his surprise, and slight delight it was Itachi. He stood there in only his morning robe with his hair down in its sleek glory. 

"S-Sure." Naruto tried to act normally, knowing that Itachi noticed his hesitant behavior. 

"Sasuke told me that you wanted to pass on coming to the Northern border...Is everything all right?" Itachi politely asked while he undressed, entering the water with an almost forbidden grace. 

" It's just been a while since I've really trained...So I wanted to take today and get back into my training routine." He lied to Itachi. He forgot to mention that he had never really took a break from training like everyone thought.

He didn't like that he had to lie to Itachi, but he knew that if he told him the real reason for him going...He would either want to stop him or accompany him. Naruto knew that Itachi could handle himself in a fight...Heck he still has yet to beat the Tengu in training...but the thought of him losing Itachi, or anyone else that he cared about was too much. He would never feel that pain and anger again...

"I see, just don't do too much, you'll hurt not only your body but your magical capabilities as well." Itachi knew that there was something that Naruto wasn't telling him...It stung a little but Naruto wasn't that young kid he used to be, so he would give him his privacy and not push that matter. 

"I'll keep that in mind," He said as he stood, letting the water drip from his body. He couldn't help but notice Itachi's stare. His back had multiple scars from his training and from when he would fight humans. Itachi looked away, his eyes full of sadness and regret. 

Naruto decided not to say anything, he knew that Itachi felt guilty about the scarring. He's tried many times before to make sure that he knew that what happened to him wasn't his fault. He was quite reckless when he first began his training. He knew that Itachi has done everything in his power to make sure that he stayed unharmed, but Naruto didn't make it easy for him...and he felt terrible for it, but what would you expect from a little boy who just lost his whole family in one night?

"What time do you and Sasuke expect to be back?" He asked, trying to take Itachi's mind off the past. 

It seemed to work as his usual unexpressive face returned. Naruto could always tell how Itachi felt by just looking him in the eyes, for Itachi never wore his emotions on his face, they were all internal, just like his father. 

"It's quite the journey, even if we fly...I suspect we should be back around late evening or early morning." Itachi stated, washing some of his body. 

"Oh...Well then I will see you when you get back." Naruto said as he walked away from the bath, put on one of the robes sitting out, and proceed to leave Itachi in the bath. 

"Naruto..." Itachi called out to him without turning around. Once he knew that Naruto had stop and was paying attention he spoke again. 

"Try not to do anything....dangerous while Sasuke and I are gone..." His voice held warning but also great concern. 

"I wont." He said before leaving. He wasn't going to do anything dangerous...Not yet anyway.

After making sure that Sasuke and Itachi had left, Naruto himself headed out to where he thought the human village was located. The cool breeze brought some comfort from the intense summer sun. Naruto was deathly silent the whole way, he knew that there were servants of Fugaku everywhere...It was best not to be questioned so he needed to avoid them at all cost. 

The Sakura tree's flowed with the wind, letting go of some of their blossoms. If Naruto wasn't about to defend a human village he didn't even know, he probably would have taken his time, enjoying the Nature he was permanently apart of. 

Snap* 

Naruto froze where he stood, his fox ears swiveled, trying to pick up any other sound. He lightly sniffed the air, knowing that something was following him, and he was going to find out what...or who it was.He stood, his fox tail and ears perfectly still as he awaited what was to come. 

A few minutes went pass and nothing happened. It threw Naruto off a little but with what was to come on his mind he decided not to look into it, making up time by running fast through the forest. 

Eventually he came to the village in his dream. He looked at it from the forest border. He could smell the humans quite clearly, the smell of sweat, blood and something fowl. He heard the screams of playing children and he bustle of the market place. 

Gritting his teeth he made sure to hide his ears and tail form human eyes, and headed into the town. 

He expected the questioning glares and the hesitation when he passed, what he didn't expect where the children running up to him with smiles and questions.

"You're new, Where did you come from?!" One of the small children asked. He had brown mousy like hair and smiled the way Naruto liked to smile, which made him feel a little at ease with the children. 

"I'm a warrior, I've come to help your village." Naruto said bending down to the child's level.

"But no one must know...It's a secret mission, can I trust on you three to keep my secret safe?" He said in a hushed voice, almost like a child telling a secret. 

The young ones nodded fervently, understanding that Naruto was serious and yet very friendly. 

"Good, now where can I find something to eat?" Naruto asked, actually quite famished from his journey here and the little scare he had in the forest. 

The children giggled and started running in a direction, calling back for Naruto to follow them, which he did with a slight hidden joy. 

'At least now I wont be too suspicious...' he thought, chasing them. 

He stopped abruptly, sniffing the air. 

Somewhere in the air smelt truly amazing. Nothing he had ever had before smelt so wonderful. Naruto ended up following his nose to a little shop. He read the sign saying, "Ichiraku", and decided to go in. Immediately it smelt so much betting inside then what he smelt outside. His stomach rumbled loudly, actually catching the attention on the man on the other side of the counter. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you in here before..." He said, smiling slightly, but remained a little cautious. 

"I'm just staying the night...What is that?" Naruto pointed to the food that man was handing out to two customers at the counter. The man looked at him funny, but smiled. 

"You've never seen Ramen?" He spoke, wondering how he couldn't know about such a popular food. 

"I'm familiar with it, I used to have it when I was little..." Naruto said smiling a slightly pained smile while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Well, This here Is my famous Ramen, Not to brag or nuthi'n but you wont find better ramen any were else." The shop keeper whispered the last part. 

"By the way my name's Ichiraku." 

"I'm Naruto." They introduced each other, but were interrupted by Naruto's loud and very hungry stomach. 

"Listen, since you're new in town and you've never eaten Ramen before...Let me make a bowl for you. It's on the House." He said smiling before turning back to his kitchen. 

"Thank you Ichiraku-san." Naruto was grateful that he was going to get something to eat, and was even more excited that it was something that smelt so much better than the usual food he consumed.

He enjoyed watching the man work, concentrating on what he needed to put in the bowl. Once he was done he gave a proud sigh before handing over the steaming bowl to Naruto. 

"Enjoy." Ichiraku spoke before he headed to the back end of his store. 

Naruto took a little time to just smell the Ramen, taking notice what was in it and picked up his chopsticks. After grabbing a fair amount with his chopsticks he eagerly ate the Ramen. 

"MMM! Ichiraku-San! This is amazing!!!" He smiled big, taking even more into his mouth. There was no way that something this amazing was just a simple bowl of noodles and vegetables. 

"I'm glad that you like it!" He heard the man's voice at the back still, but Naruto didn't really care if the man wasn't there really, he just wanted to consume what was in front of him. 

"Mister!" He heard one of the little children call for him. 

He hurried and finished the broth and the rest of the noodles before setting a generous amount of money on the counter. 

"Keep the change!" he yelled before bounding out of the shop, almost running into the group of children.

"So you found it!" The youngest rejoiced, clapping a little in joy. 

"Yeah, I've never had anything like this before...I can't eat another bite..." He said rubbing his very full stomach. The children all smiled at him, but Naruto could sense some sadness.

He scratched the back of his neck with hesitance. 

"Are there any shops in the area?" He asked, wanting to see if someone carried a certain item. 

The children all started to run and trot in one direction, in witch Naruto followed. Soon enough they came upon the village market. Naruto turned to all the children, getting their attention. 

"Wait here, I'll be back." He made sure to get a nod of understanding from them before leaving to one specific merchant.

"What can I get you?" The middle aged woman asked, not really even looking up at Naruto. 

"I just need Two big bags of Kompeto." He said

The woman looked up, shocked to see Naruto was almost an adult...Why would he want two full bags of Kompeto?

"Are you certain? That's a lot of Kompeto for just you to eat sir." She tried to get Naruto out of buying that much, but it wouldn't happen.

"No I need that much, and It's not for me, I'm paying some people back for helping me...not that it's really any of your business." He finished, a little more icy than he really intended, but it got the woman to bag the two big pouches of Kompeto. 

"That'll be one silver piece and two copper." She said before handing over the candy. 

He handed it to her and grabbed the two pouches, heading in the direction of the small children. Kompeto was well known throughout the demon world as a delightful human treat. So he wanted to show his gratitude through something that he knew the children liked and that he thought was a suitable gift from a demon.

"Here, this is for helping me." He said, handing the slightly large pouches to the two that looked the oldest. "Now you must share this with the other children, Its for ALL of you." Naruto warned them to make sure it was shared, witch wouldn't be a problem with the amount that he had bought for them. 

"WOW! Thank's mister!" The children all squealed with happiness, taking the Kompeto with quick hands. After thanking Naruto a couple more times, the children all ran off, disappearing to who knows where. 

"You're good with children." 

Naruto turned his head in the direction of the voice, knowing it wasn't human. There stood a Inugami in human form, it was a dead give away with the dog smell that radiated from him. Not to mention the fact that through Naruto's fox vision he could see the shocking white mess of hair, and the red and black gaze the man gave. 

"What are you doing here? I thought the Inugami hated the smell of humans..." Naruto smirked recognizing the specific white Inugami. 

"Yes I do hate how they smell...but I can't really do anything about that when I'm banished..." 

"Not again, what did you do this time Kakashi?..." Naruto let out his breath that he was holding in one big gust of a laugh, exasperated that his friend was banished yet again.

"How many times is this now?four or Five?" Naruto almost busted a gut when he heard Kakashi scoff and fidget a little. 

"No! Come now Naruto-kun..." He paused for just a moment,almost in a hesitant fashion, "It's the Third, and this time it wasn't for a female..." He proudly added in. 

"Oh?" Naruto's eyebrows rose with disbelieving enthusiasm, "That's hard to believe." 

"...Anyways, what brings YOU to a human village?" Kakashi tried to turn this back onto Naruto, making sure that he didn't pry to far into what was going on. 

"Some..people are going to attack this village....and I wont let that happen." He finally spoke, turning slightly to face Kakashi.

"You want to protect the Humans?" Kakashi asked, raising one eyebrow, while folding his arms preparing to hear an explanation. The look Naruto gave him told him not to push into the subject. "I mean it's not a really bad thing to want to protect them...I guess..." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, watching Naruto's expression change to a more sad and thoughtful expression.

"I'm pretty sure that you don't want to be here when they do attack Kakashi, They wont hesitate to kill old men like you." Naruto joked, laughing as Kakashi looked himself over. 

"Now Naruto...Is that anyway to treat someone who was going to offer you help" He shot back, irritation growing slightly in his voice. Naruto might be his young fox friend but he was always known for his trouble making and his jokes...but then again he was someone who would help anyone in need and would fight for whats right, no matter who against or where. 

"Sorry Kakashi....and Thank you." Naruto smiled his signature smile, crossing his arms over and behind his head, like he always did when he was really happy and couldn't contain it.

"What do we do about the town's folk? I can almost promise that no one will leave..." Kakashi asked, beckoning Naruto to follow as he walked along the river road. 

"We'll just have to fight them before they reach the town...from my-" Naruto paused, knowing that he couldn't reveal his gift. "From my source, I believe that they should be arriving in almost two hours..." 

"Source huh?" Kakashi didn't push further, but he knew that there was obviously more to it than that. 

"East of hear there is a sort of rest stop for travelers, They will be coming from that road...So we'll just have to make sure that none of them pass that way." Naruto continued to walk with Kakashi, but now in the direction in which they were talking about. 

"Are you sure they're just human's?" Kakashi piped in after a moment of silence.

"I'm pretty sure...Why?" He inquired back.

"Just that....I've been here for a good month or so...and recently there has been a presence near here that has me worried..." He stopped to look down at Naruto. "I can't explain what it exactly is but I know I've never felt it before...and that frightened me..." He looked in the distance, on edge.

'I wonder if he's talking about the presence I felt in the forest before coming here?' Naruto thought to himself, watching as Kakashi became more upset and on alert. 

"I don't think it's anything to worry about...Besides I don't feel anything unusual coming from the east now...Do you?" He asked back trying to prove his point. 

Kakashi relaxed a little, knowing that the young fox was right. 

"No"

"See, we'll just be kicking the trash out of humans and humans alone." Naruto pushed onward, hearing Kakashi follow after a slight moment.

As Naruto said, the group of renegade samurai were noisily heading for the resting house before the village. 

Naruto watched as the men greedily ate the food that a poor servant girl left for them, as was her job to tend to travelers. They took advantage of her and her job, making he do hard and tedious work.Naruto motioned to Kakashi to quietly go around the back of them. He wasn't going to give any of them a chance to escape. When Kakashi nodded and started to head the way Naruto wanted, Naruto him self started to walk on the open road path up to the rest area. 

The men took instant notice that there was someone walking their way. Most stopped eating to watch Naruto closely, all the rest continued to stuff their face. 

"You stupid boy?" One of the main men called out to him, chewing some of his food. 

Naruto looked in his direction, continuing forward clearly ignoring the lot of them. 

"I said," The man now yelled at him, upset that Naruto was ignoring him. 

"ARE YOU STUPID BOY?!" He whorled Naruto around to face him.

"No, I'd like to think that i'm actually quite smart compared to you." He spat back, yanking his arm free. 

With all the attention on Naruto, Kakashi had an easy enough time sneaking around the back of the group without being seen. 

All the men looked to Naruto now, wondering if he really knew the situation he was in right now.They waited to see what their leader was going to do. 

"I don't think you know just who you're talking to..." He grabbed the front of Naruto's yokatta, while also reaching for his sword. 

"It's rude to pull a weapon on an un-armed man..." Kakashi's voice sounded behind the group, startling everyone to whip their heads to see who was talking. 

Naruto grinned as the distraction gave him a great opportunity to take the man's sword and drive the hilt into his stomach, knocking him out instantly. With their leader out of battle for a while, the rest of the group became panicked and sloppy. The famous saying 'cut the head off of the snake and the rest is useless.' ran through Naruto's mind as he proceeded to kick the snot out of the remaining samurai men. 

With little effort the men ran back to the forest entrance that they came from, holding up their unconscious boss as they went. 

"Don't come back here! other wise you'll lose a lot more then you're pride!" Naruto yelled after them, giving a serious look to those who doubted them.

Naruto turned back to Kakashi, a smile plastered to his face after watching the men run away. 

"You don't know when to hold back...Do you?" Kakashi looked at him, wondering how Naruto has lived through so many situations. 

"I don't hold back on those who kill for sport, or for no good reason." a shadow passed over Naruto's face for a brief second, then faded. 

The two demons walked together, back to the village they'd protected. They were happy to know that it's inhabitants would no meet their once intended fate. 

"They'll never know of the danger they were in...and They'll never show their gratitude to us..." Kakashi sighed slightly, thinking of what rewords he could of received, most of them being parchment and ink. He had his stupid obsession with finishing a book series that he had started part way into his first banishment. 

"Nope." Naruto walked on, his hands behind his head before he stopped suddenly, turning to face Kakashi. 

"So what do you plan on doing with yourself now?" He asked. 

Kakashi stood there a moment, not quite sure what he himself wanted to do. It's not like he could return home. He hadn't had a real home since he was a child. But once his influential mother died, so did that family and home. 

"I know that the Tengu's would welcome you back..Especially after what you did for Sasuke." Naruto said, really hoping that Kakashi would accept the offer.

It was a few summers back when Sasuke went through this faze of having to prove him self to ally the Tengu in his family. As a boy he had always struggled with people who looked down on him, even though he was the heads son and a very talented Tengu. He finally conjured up the courage to do something about it and decided to challenge a traveling lightning God servant. But as all adult Tengu learn is to never pester or challenge you're weakness, witch in this case was lightning. If a lightning God's powerful lightning where to hit a Tengu's wings the damage would be irreversible, leaving the damaged appendages to rot until they fall off or are nothing but bones. Tengu relied on their wings for their powerful wind powers and purification abilities. Without them they were almost useless. 

Luckily before Sasuke could fully challenge his doom, Kakashi had witnessed what he was trying to do and stopped the boy. But as usual with Sasuke, he ran his mouth of at the God servant, inciting his wrath. Being humiliated and insulted didn't fit well with the servant, so he demanded that the boy receive. fitting punishment. But with Kakashi there, he calmed the God servant down a little, making sure he didn't demand Sasuke's life, but things needed to be righted. So Kakashi made sure that he understood that Sasuke was still but a child and didn't know of what he just did, and that he would take the boy's punishment instead. 

The God servant thought that it was fair and accepted Kakashi's offer. So The Lightning God servant took Kakashi's left eye. 

The Tengu found out what happened when Sasuke returned home and explained what happened. Fugaku deemed Kakashi a friend to the Tengu and made sure that everyone knew that he was welcome anytime to The Eastern and Western mountains in their domain. Little did they know that because Kakashi meddled in the affairs of another demon, that, that was why he was banished from his first home.

Naruto began to speak again, Returning Kakashi back to his scenes.

"You know that you can't avoid Sasuke forever, right?" Naruto finally got out with a sly smile, knowing full well that the Inugami was trying to stay away from the young Tengu prince. 

"T-That's besides the point...I'm not avoiding him...I'm just keeping my distance for a while..You know how he gets." Kakashi sputtered in a moment of embarrassment. 

"Sure, Sure." Naruto continued to tease. Kakashi was tempted to take off his sandal and through it at the annoying fox, hoping that would stop him, but thought better of it. The two of them continued to walk back towards Fugaku's forest, knowing that it wouldn't take too long to get back to the main estate. 

But before they could reach the edge of the forest line, the two of them senced the strange presence again. 

"You feel that?" Kakashi asked Naruto, knowing that it was the same presence that he had been following before. 

"Yeah, I felt it when I was first coming through this forest...But somehow it's different this time...Almost like what ever it is, is wounded or something. 

"Should we investigate it?" 

Naruto stared into the forest, searching his instincts in what to do in this situation. All of a sudden his head started to throb with the familiar pain of a vision. He bent over slightly clutching at his head. 

"Naruto?" Kakashi got concerned, knowing that this wasn't normal behavior. 

"I-I'm fine just give me a moment." He waved Kakashi back, not wanting him to disturb the vision that was trying to come to him. 

Somewhere in the forest was a body lying in a small ditch under some tree roots. By the looks of the person they where hurt pretty badly, and if they didn't get help soon there was a high possibility that the person wouldn't make it to dawn. 

"There's someone in the forest that's wounded pretty badly...we need to find them..." Naruto gasped out once the vision was finished and his normal vision returned albeit a bit fuzzy afterward. 

"And how do you know that?" 

"Just trust me Kakashi, my kitsune powers are never wrong." Naruto turned more serious, hoping that they would find whoever the vision wanted them to find. 

"All right..." Kakashi sighed out. "I can use my Inugami powers once we're in the forest." he said, walking into the forest edge with Naruto closely behind him. 

Kakashi stopped further in, standing completely still. He searched his surroundings, listening to everything and breathing in deep. He tried to track anything that was unusual and use his Inugami powers to sense anything out of the ordinary. He jolted suddenly, a painful throb shot through him. 

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, sensing Kakashi's pain. 

"S-Someone here just through my seeking powers back at me...who ever is in here with us doesn't want to be found by any power..." Kakashi winced, still feeling the shock. 

Usually when a demon did such a thing it was because they where being followed and or hunted.

"could you get anything?" Naruto asked. 

"I'm pretty sure that they're this way." Kakashi said pointing to an area deeper in the forest. 

Naruto bolted that way, wanting to get to where the person was soon. Kakashi followed, keeping his guard up, wanting to make sure that he didn't miss any movement or spike in power. 

Naruto slowed, knowing the area that they were heading to, his vision had shown him everything in this area. 

"I think they're over here...Wait here in case something happens." Naruto motioned for Kakashi to back away a little. He headed to one really big tree, feeling a presence there. 

"Is there anyone there?" He called out, announcing his presence. There was a spike in something coming from under the tree. Naruto craned his head down to see if he could see what was down there. What he saw would change his life and that of the Tengu clan. 

There lying under the tree roots, heavily beaten and bleeding badly was a demon male, but not just any demon, he was probably one of the last of his kind, The son of Ho-Musubi, the fire god. You cold instantly tell he was because of his scarlet hair and the tattoo on his forehead. But it was believed that the whole line from Ho-Musubi was wiped out along with his followers, so to find him here was something short of a miracle. 

"Are you all right?!" Naruto tried to climb in and help the demon, but was greeted with a low growl and hiss. Pircing seafome green eyes shown with hate and distrust, but most of all pain and betrail. 

"I saw a vision of you here, needing help..." Naruto tried to sooth the demon, inching bit by bit closer. 

"I'm just here to help you, you're releasing a lot of power unintentionally...I'm pretty sure that who ever did this to you wants to finish the job and you're helping them along...Please I'm part of the Tengu clan that has domain over this mountain, I can offer you sanctuary." He said, sitting in front of the Fire god. 

The god gave him a strange look, clearly the demon in front of him was a Fox and not a Tengu, so why would he live on a Tengu mountain.

"It's a long story, they took me in basically." Naruto could sense that the fire demon was suspicious of him being a fox. But he seemed to ease up, for his power grew weaker and more friendly. He eased back into a more comfortable position, but ended up coughing up some blood form moving, he sounded like he was in a lot of pain and Naruto wanted to help him, but he was still guarded and un-trusting...with good reason. The wounds he had sustained were recent on top of old ones. Naruto could smell the rotting flesh of infection under the fresh wounds...This Fire god was lucky to be alive still. 

"H-Help." A semi deep voice came from the fire demon as he rasped out his plea, before completely passing out. His wounds continued to pour out his black blood as he lay there. 

'Who ever attacked him sure wanted him dead...' Naruto thought as he carefully picked up the Fire god, not wanting to cause him anymore pain or injury.

"Kakashi!" He yelled for his friend to help. In a flash he was there, gaping at what Naruto had found.

"He's-" 

"Yes Kakashi..."

"You do rea-"

"Yes Kakashi! But now isn't the time! He's going to die if he doesn't see medical attention." Naruto climbed his way up the ditch side that he was in with no help from Kakashi. 

"I'll meet you at the Tengu estate, Fugaku is going to want to talk to you about the power we felt and how we found Ho-Musubi's son..." He said, hoisting the fire god onto his back. 

"I'm going to use my transportation spell to get us there, but afterward I need you're help because it'll wipe out the rest of my strength." He said, turning serious, wanting Kakashi to understand how dire the situation was. 

"I got it...I'll see you there..." He said, disappearing in a flash.

Naruto summoned the rest of his strength into his transportation spell, hoping that the Fire God would live through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi arrived at the Tengu estate first, determined to see Fugaku immediately. Several Tengu came to greet him, slowing his progress.

"Kakashi-San! It's so good to see you, and Welcome!" They would all greet, trying to pat him on the back and give him a traditional welcome. 

"I need to speak with Fugaku urgently!" He finally yelled. He didn't want to be rude and ignore everyone, but he was there on urgent businesses and a life was on the line. There was to time for delay. 

"I need everyone to get the medical Tengu ready, Naruto is on his way with another demon who is in serious need on medical treatment. I must inform your leader of what happened!" Kakashi took charge, looking around for anyone who would know where he was or for the princes. 

He spotted Itachi in the distance and made his way over there, calling for him. 

"Itachi-San!" He called, making it to him. 

"Kakashi, what's troubling you?" He asked, noting that he was out of breath and stressed. 

"Naruto and I have stumbled upon someone you wont believe is alive...but he needs urgent medical care. Naruto's using his transportation spell to bring him here, we need things ready!" He explained hurriedly. As if on cue, Naruto's cloud of smoke popped up in the middle of everything. There where gasps and some Tengu had to fly to get out of the way. 

"Kakashi take him please, carefully." He groaned, clearly exhausted. There was a grave amount of blood on the demon that Naruto was carrying and himself. Kakashi took the young man, carefully and headed for the nearest Tengu healer. 

"Naruto what's going on? I thought you where training..." Itachi asked, helping the teen up. He noticed just how exhausted he was and the few wounds that he carried. There was the smell of the other demon heavy on him, but there were others too. 

"I had a vision....It took me to the human village at the base of our mountain...I had to go and stop it from coming true." He tried to explain but groaned in pain instead, his head was swimming with pain and discomfort. 

"I'll take you to your room, were you WILL rest and then tell me everything." Itachi said, taking Naruto's arm and wrapping it around him, supporting him. 

Naruto could only nod in agreement as he was taken away. 

Kakashi lay the unconscious Fire God on the medical bed and let the Tengu healers get to work. 

"Kakashi?"

He froze at the familiar voice. He turned around slowly, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Sasuke...It's good to see you." He said, really meaning it. The boy had grown considerably since the last time they met. His hair was sleeker and in a style that showed off his pale completion in an almost sinful way. He wasn't the short little punk that he knew anymore. He was taller now, and more fit. His features where nice as well, and the fact that his powers were almost double what they where only two years ago, was truly amazing. 

"What brings you hear, and how come I didn't know that you where coming?" He asked, pouting a little. His dark gray orbs looked at his friend and savior in an almost hurt manor. 

"I'm actually hear on urgent business...You see Naruto and I found someone of great importance in the forest. It seems like he was attacked, so Naruto demanded we take him here. I just came to get people ready and to explain a few things to Fugaku." He said smiling slightly at Sasuke. 

He could see the hurt in Sasuke's eyes, who knew that Kakashi was avoiding him. HE wasn't there to see him. 

"It was good to see you." Sasuke said before he turned and flew to the main estate in a hurried manor. Kakashi sighed, knowing that he would have to talk to Sasuke before he left...If he left. 

"Sir, Fugaku-San wants to speak with you at the main building." A medical Tengu interrupted his thoughts. 

"Thank you, I'll leave immediately." He headed to where he was summoned.

______

 

Itachi watched Naruto's sleeping face with a sense of peace. It always brought him joy to look upon the blond, or even think of him for that matter. It was strange when the blond didn't want to come with them, he always did. But now that Itachi knew that it was because of a vision that he had. Naruto always acted funny when he got a vision, but he'd always tell Itachi about them, so why didn't he with this one. He thought of the human village that he went to. Was it because he was scared that Itachi would look at him differently because he wanted to help humans? He had a strong feeling that, that was the case. 

 

Naruto stirred in his sleep, bringing him back to Itachi's attention. He carefully glided his slim fingers across the young Fox's face, delighting in how soft the flesh was despite it's slightly tan appearance. He traced Naruto's lips, feeling the light puff of air as he breathed. His eyes twitched under his lids slightly, indicating that he was currently dreaming. 

"Naruto..." Itachi breathed out slightly, his eyes warming at his peaceful state. He couldn't remember the last time he looked so at ease in his sleep. He usually had a nightmare about his mother or he would experience a vision. There was no real rest for the young fox. 

"Hmm." Naruto moaned slightly, rolling over onto his stomach to get more comfortable.

Itachi laughed to himself, shifting so that he was laying next to the blond. But with the blonde facing away from him it was hard to resist letting his hands wander. He lightly touched the fox ears that protruded from the blond poof of hair that Naruto had. It had grown longer since the last time he attempted to cut it. It was starting to get to the point where he could start pulling it back slightly. The ears he was teasing flicked in irritation, similar to that of a cat's. Naruto's hand came up to swat whatever was bothering his sleep away. Itachi smiled then, not able to help himself. He leaned in further, pressing his lips to the tip of his fox ears, kissing them gently. Naruto's brows furrowed in frustration. He could feel something warm behind him, and in a sleepy state, warm was always good. So unconsciously he sought out that warmth witch in this case was Itachi. 

He rolled over, wrapping his arms around what ever was there, and to his delight it was really warm. Itachi was shocked for a moment when the blond moved. He thought he had woken him up, but when he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him he knew better. He smiled and embraced him back, laughing slightly. When Naruto woke up he was going to be in for a surprise. He petted the young fox's hair like he did when he was young, hoping that he could make it so Naruto could continue to sleep soundly. 

"Sir?" Itachi turned his eyes to the door with an angry stair. There was one of his fathers Tengu servants at the door. 

"Your father requests to talk to Naruto-San." He spoke quietly out of fear and for the fact that Naruto was still sleeping. 

"Tell my father that I will send Naruto to him when he wakes, no sooner." He spoke, icy tone full on. 

The Tengu nodded before fleeing for his life. 

Itachi turned his face down to sniff Naruto's golden locks one last time before closing his eyes in an attempt to get some rest.

______________

 

"It's always nice to see you Kakashi." Fugaku said at his desk, doing some much needed paperwork. 

"And you, Fugaku-San." He said back, taking a seat in front of said desk. 

"I've heard quite a lot from the servants lately. But I'd like to hear the story from someone who actually was there." He said, stopping to look at Kakashi, his eyes had a glint of happiness in them but his face was stoic as always. 

" I met up with Naruto Last night in the human village that resides at the base of your mountain. He said that he knew of an attack that would happen to it and asked if I would like to help him protect it. So I did." He began, watching the Tengu lords reaction closely, when nothing changed he continued with his story. 

"I was at the village already following a strange power that I came across on my journey, and it ended up staying in near the village, So I was monitoring it. I've never felt anything like it before sir....Such power is terrifying, yet it was comforting at the same time...I've only felt something like that once, and That was with Naruto-Kun...." He admitted. "After finishing helping Naruto we were heading back to your estate when Naruto said that he was having a vision. He saw that someone was injured pretty severely in the forest and ran off to find him. We both could sense the strange power near, so we assumed that the person with the power was responsible with the injured person in some way....and it turns out that the powerful presence was the injured person." He stopped, seeing that Fugaku had some questions. 

"Who is this person?" He asked, his full attention on Kakashi. 

Kakashi sighed before looking Fugaku strait on. 

"Gaara, The son of Ho-Musubi."

Fugaku twitched slightly, he hadn't heard that name since the Fire god was killed two hundred years ago, along with the rest of his blood line. 

"You're certain that this demon is the son of Ho-Musubi?...Something of this importance can not be mistaken" Fugaku intertwined his fingers together on top of his desk, looking intently at Kakashi to see if there was any change in his demeanor.

This wasn't something that they could not be sure of. With the Fire clan not having a blood leader , it was crucial that they get this right. It would mean that they could get Gaara back on the throne and continue the survival of the Fire clan species. They've already lived two-hundred years with out a true leader, most of the fire demons have already began to lose their powers, and some even their lives. For the only true source of Fire powers came from the royal blood line passed on through Ho-Musubi.

"I am quite certain, not only are his powers similar but he has scarlet hair like his father and the tattoo from his mother...." He continued to explain.

"He's currently getting treated at the secondary wing." Kakashi added, waiting for Fugaku to ask any more questions.

"We must see that he survives...And afterward continue to protect him until he takes the thrown...You said you found him injured?" He asked, going back to what Kakashi had said. 

"Yes, Quite badly...Naruto believes that he was attacked by someone close to him and that they were still in the area." He added. 

"I want to speak with Naruto on this matter as well, I get the fealing that he knows far more then he's told you." Fugaku said, pondering for a moment.

"What's this I hear about the son of Ho-Musubi?" A new voice sounded in the room. 

Both Fugaku and Kakashi turned their attention to the intruder, knowing instantly who it was. 

"Madara." Fugaku greeted, motioning for him to take a seat, witch he took. Kakashi couldn't help but stare a little...The man doesn't look like he aged a day since the last time Kakashi had seen him. 

"Again, Who found him." He asked, bringing everyone's attention back. 

"Naruto and Kakashi found him in the forest at the base of our mountain." Fugaku explained, knowing that he could trust Madara with this information. After all he was friends with the whole royal fire clan family before they where all brutishly murdered. 

"I see, and it's young Gaara?" He asked. He looked like he was remembering something for a moment but the look disappeared when Fugaku nodded his head. 

"I'm glad he's alive...I was pretty sure that everyone was wiped out when I went to the Fire kingdom last." He said, there was a feint smile on his lips. The Fire clan was almost like a second family to him, so to hear that it would continue, and with Gaara at that brought hope and joy back to him, not that he would show anyone. 

"He's in the infirmary currently...We don't know his condition." Kakashi added, adverting eye contact out of respect. 

"I'll be sure to visit later." Madara said, glancing at Kakashi before returning his gaze back at Fugaku. 

"It would probably be best if he woke up to someone he recognized...so you and Naruto should greet him when he regains consciousness." Fugaku said, writing something down before snapping his fingers. Instantly there was a servant at his side, ready to do his bidding.

"I need this delivered immediately, also please have someone summon Naruto, I wish to speak with him." He said before dismissing his servant. 

"Madara, please wait at the infirmary, Kakashi would you show him witch one?" He asked. 

"Yes sir." Kakashi got up with Madara and headed for the door. 

"Sir, Naruto did use his transportation spell to get Gaara here...I don't know if he'll be conscious enough to answer any of your questions..." Kakashi tried to explain before he left. 

"We shall see." 

With that Kakashi left with Madara, hoping that Naruto was alright. He did kind of just leave him while he took care of Gaara. But this was Naruto after all. Kakashi wouldn't really admit it aloud, but he respected Naruto's strength and will power greatly. But if he ever told that to him it would all go to the blond's head and he'd never hear the end of it. 

 

Fugaku watched them leave, and waited eagerly to hear back from the servant that went to fetch Naruto. 

"S-Sir." There was a timid voice that came from the door. 

"What news of Naruto?" He asked, knowing it was the servant sent to go retreave him. 

"Itachi-san has told me to tell you that he will personally see to it that when Naruto-San has awoken, that he would have him come talk to you, but no sooner." HE added on, trembling in fear of what his masters reaction would be. None of the Uchiha men liked to be told what to do, and they were very impatient. But with them having Naruto around, they've learned more patience and to control their anger. 

"Very well, you may leave." 

The servant left quickly, relieved that his master didn't blow up at him.

"After all, that boy deserves a little rest for what he's done today." He said to himself while smiling. Naruto had always made him proud, even though he wasn't his blood son, he would always and forever consider Naruto to be part of the Uchiha family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto ends up getting a special mission from Fugaku, but can he really trust all those around him?

Naruto stirred in his sleep, completely comfortable and well rested. He wanted to indulge in the warmth that surrounded him, and snuggle deeper into it..So he tried. 

"Naruto...If you continue to do that, I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Itachi's voice sounded, stopping Naruto immediately. He opened his tired eyes, his vision still a little blurry, so in an attempt to clear it he rubbed his eyes, making the Uchiha smile beside him. 

"Itachi?" Naruto called out the Tengu's name in confusion. "What are you doing in my bed?...Oh my God! I didn't get drunk did I!" The teen sat up with a fright. He thought he was in one of those embarrassing situations where he'd drank all night and doesn't remember who he slept with, not that he's done that but you never know. He looked at Itachi, seeing the older Tengu trying to hide his smile. Itachi looked Naruto over, loving the way the blond looked every time he woke up. His hair in the morning was always an adventure to see. instead of being it's normal slightly long mess of spikes, it was out of control and seemed to always almost be even fluffier. But he was distracted by the worried and shocked expression he was sporting. 

"No Naruto, That's not what happened." Itachi reassured the blonde. Although he must admit that he wouldn't have minded if that was the case. "You brought back That wounded Fire God, and then passed out, probably because you used too much of your powers." Itachi said, looking at Naruto and knew that he was right. Naruto had exhausted himself by first of all fighting off that small human army. Then he had a vision, one while he was still awake, which drained even more power, and then he tried to do a high level spell with the remaining power he had. It was a miracle he wasn't in the medical wing himself. But even Naruto had his mysteries and he always was a fast recover-er.

"I remember now...How is he?" Naruto asked, fiddling with the bed sheets he was still half under.

"He's stable, you got him here just in time..." Itachi said, smiling slightly at the blond, seeing the relief wash over him. "But Naruto...Do you know who you saved?" Itachi asked, wondering if he knew of the importance. 

Naruto looked at him for a moment. He nodded after a moment, knowing only a little bit about who the red head was. " I don't know a whole lot about him..." He admitted. All he knew was that he was the son of some dead Fire god, but he didn't know his importance. 

Itachi raised an eyebrow, surprised and then yet not so surprised that Naruto didn't know who he saved. "Well...Lets just say that he's of extreme importance...and that a lot of lives will change with his survival." He said, ruffling Naruto's hair in an affectionate way, taking pleasure in the contact. Besides it wasn't like he could mess up Naruto's bed hair any further. 

"If that's the case then who'll make sure that he stays alive...I'm pretty sure that who ever attacked him in the forest is wanting to finish the job..." Naruto said, turning slightly more serious than normal when it came to these matters. He watched Itachi's expression, knowing a lot about the Uchiha's emotions even though he didn't ever express them quite clearly. After all he did spend almost Ten years with the Tengu...You'd think he'd know him pretty well. 

"You're right, But I'm pretty sure that father has some sort of plan figured out...Speaking of witch, he has sent for you when you waken...Shall we?" He asked, getting up from the bed while keeping his hand extended to Naruto. He took it, letting Itachi help him up from the bed. He looked down at himself, noticing that he was in different clothing. Seeing the questioning look on his face Itachi smirked. "I had some of the Tengu servants change you into different clothes...the ones you were wearing were drenched in the wounded male's blood." Itachi explained. 

Naruto nodded, glad that he was changed. But he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed to know that it wasn't Itachi who had changed them. Blushing slightly he looked away as he headed for his brush, wanting to at least tame his wild hair before talking to Fugaku. 

______

 

Fugaku watched as Naruto and Itachi walked in. He could immediately tell that Naruto was fully rested and ready for anything because his enormous power levels where back to normal. He couldn't help but smile slightly or inwardly when Naruto smiled at him while he walked to sit in front of him. 

"Fugaku." He bowed before sitting. 

"Naruto...I understand that you had a vision about the wounded demon." He started asking questions all ready, eager to know everything that happened strait from Naruto. 

"Yes, It showed me where to find him and how long he had." Naruto explained. He watched as Fugaku wrote something down on a piece of parchment. "I'm guessing you're unaware of who you saved." He commented, looking at Naruto. When he didn't say anything that was all he needed, to know that it was true. 

"Naruto, You know of what happened to the Fire God right?" He asked. 

"Yes...He was killed off as far as I know." 

"Right...And you're aware that he had three children." He stopped writing again to watch Naruto's expression. 

"Yes...But they're all dead..." 

"Not all of them...You Naruto have found the youngest Son of Ho-Musubi. Gaara." He said. 

Naruto didn't really care that he was the last son of a Fire God, even though it was big news and that it truly was life changing. He just cared of who wants to kill him and if he was okay, not just physically, but mentally as well. When someone goes through that amount of Trauma, no one really came out quite okay.

"Gaara." He said the young demon's name, committing it to memory.

"When you found Gaara, did you notice any other presence." Fugaku asked, wanting to know more about the person that attacked him. Naruto tried to remember the specific moment when he found Gaara. He tried to think of everything that was going on around him, and if there was anything that felt out of the ordinary. He remembered when he first found him under all the roots, there was a moment when he felt a surge of power to the east of him, but at the time he didn't even consider that it had anything to do with Gaara. Not only that, but now that he thought about it, there was a small trace of the same power on Gaara, it had to be the assailant. 

"When I found Gaara, I sensed something to the east...I'm certain that who ever attacked him is somewhere east of the forest...There were still traces of their power on him when I found him, but nothing big enough to tell who or where exactly they came from..." Naruto explained, confident in what he said was fact. 

Fugaku nodded, agreeing with the young fox. "Now that we know which direction to choose, Naruto I want you to leave and find out who was responsible for this...I don't care what you do, just get information out of them and then report back here." Fugaku asked, watching Naruto. 

Naruto nodded, "Who will be here to protect Gaara though?" 

"I will." Madara said, stepping out from the shadows of the meeting room, startling Naruto and even Itachi a little. 

"Madara-San?" Naruto questioned. Usually the older Uchiha did't want anything to do with other demons, let alone his own kind, so having him speak up and take charge of protecting a demon prince was completely out of character. 

"Yes, He will stay to be Gaara's body guard until the threat to his life is taken care of." Fugaku said, looking to Madara then to Itachi and Naruto. " But I don't want you to leave just yet, I want you to get a chance to talk to him before you depart...So I'll Give you two weeks till the mission." Fugaku started to roll up some papers on his desk, sealing them in a wax seal, and then passing them to one of his messengers. 

"But if someone does get through to Gaara, there needs to be someone who can tell them apart by their power." Naruto said, bringing up a very important point. 

"That's where I come in." 

Everyone turned to see Kakashi coming into the meeting room, lead by a Tengu servant. 

"I was there with you at the time, and I'm quite certain that I know what the power we are looking for feels like, so I will stay behind and also keep an eye on Gaara, but at a distance." He said, joining in on the conversation.Naruto nodded, agreeing that it was probably best if Kakashi did remain behind. After all he was very good at being stealthy and keeping an eye on someone. 

"Its settled then." Fugaku spoke. Everyone got up, dismissing them selves. But as Naruto was about to leave, Fugaku pulled him to the side, wanting to talk to him just a little bit more. 

"Please be careful Naruto...In the east there are many dangers and not every demon can be trusted there. It's infected with humans who would rather kill any demon they came across, so don't expect any help there either." He warned. He himself had seen the horrors of the east, no one trusted each other. It was a sad sight, and every time he'd try to help anyone they'd be terrified that he'd want something from them. It was hard to see both humans and demons act that way. 

Naruto nodded, smiling before he turned to leave with Itachi.

__________

Back in the medical wing of the estate, there was a little commotion with Gaara and the medical Tengu.

"W-Where am I?!" Gaara demanded, sitting up in his cot, completely awake now that his wounds were treated. 

"Sir, You're at the Tengu estate. You where brought here because you where gravely wounded, you're currently recovering." One of the medical staff tried to reason with him, being cautious and not letting anyone approach him. Gaara watched everyone's every move, making sure that none of them where going to attack him. He examined himself, noticing all of the bandages on his body and the slight numbed pain he felt all over his body. 

"I want to speak to your leader..." He finally said, staring at the medical Tengue that was talking to him. Said Tengue nodded, making everyone leave and gave strict instructions that no one was to talk to the young god or to touch him unless there was absolute need to. Once he was sure that everyone would follow the command, he headed off to inform Fugaku of the situation. 

'I don't quite remember what happened...But I'm sure that the person who found me was a fox...' Gaara thought to himself, laying back onto his medical cot, careful not to reopen any of his wounds. He remembered golden locks of hair, and bright blue eyes full of wonder and worry. For some reason just remembering the person brought Gaara ease. He knew that this person was trustworthy, he didn't understand how or why but the feeling was there...Like they where connected in more ways than one. 

Suddenly Gaara shivered, feeling a presence he hadn't felt since he was very young. He looked to the entrance to his room, eyes widened when he saw the man there. 

"M-Madara..." He got out after a moment, speaking the man's name. He hadn't seen him since he was living in the fire palace, and even then he was only six or seven at the time. He watched as Madara entered the room, heading to sit on the side of his cot. 

"It's been a while...Gaara." He smiled at him.But it faded after a moment when he recalled some memories that he wanted to forget. 

"Yes..." Gaara spoke softly, fiddling with his bandage on his arm, unconsciously undoing it slightly. Madara gently moved the young fire god's hand away from it, bringing his wrist closer to himself to bandage it again. Gaara felt the warmth of Madara's hand, blushing slightly at the contact. He always loved how gentle he would be with him, even though he was grown up now and not so fragile and sickly like he was when he was a child. 

When he was younger he'd always get fevers and have trouble breathing slightly. His doctor told his father that it was because he had abnormal high demonic powers inside him, and his young body was having trouble coping with it. So it would do the only thing it new to do, and that's where the fevers and such came from. But when Madara would stay at the fire palace, he'd always visit him and talk with him in his room, making sure that he wasn't lonely and that he was well taken care of. So it came to a shock when Madara suddenly disappeared....That's also around the time when the humans banded together in the regent under some high official and declared that the Fire god line be exterminated. Gaara barely escaped with some servants...as for the rest of his family, They where all slaughtered and displayed for everyone to see. Remembering the details always reaffirmed his hatred for humans. 

"You haven't changed, you're just as I remember." Gaara looked him over, noticing that he really didn't look like he aged at all. The only thing that really changed was his hair length...It was longer and pored over his shoulders freely. He certainly was handsome, but with all Uchiha males, you had to get past their stone face first to actually appreciate their real beauty. They didn't like to show much emotion, but when it concerned family or situations where several lives could be lost, they tend to give in to them and their stone faced wall begins to crack slightly. Gaara knew this well, because when he was young he'd always try to get Madara to either smile at him, or show some sort of emotion towards him. He's be the first person to do so.

Gaara was considered a taboo child, so his family didn't really interact with him or show him any sort of love or affection. Witch was tragic for a child, not to know the warmth of a sibling or even to see his mother smile, not even once. He never tried anything with his father, after all he had never really seen the Fire god or even talked to him. It was tough growing up in the fire palace, but Gaara was used to everyone's behavior toward him. After all it was weird for any royal or God Demon to have a third child. In Demon society it was all right to have two offspring, but to have any more than that was considered taboo or an act of war...And since everyone didn't expect Gaara, he was considered a Taboo instead a means for war. So when he secretly heard the names that he was known as or the secret hateful things his mother and siblings would say...He did't hate them for it..Or more like he couldn't hate them. In his mind what they said was true...So in turn he didn't hate his family..on the contrary he still cared for everyone and when he learned that there where no other survivors besides him self, he wept for his family who din't love him....after all they let him live with them instead of killing him. 

Kill...

He thought of the person who had attacked him, not quite sure who it was...after all at the time of the attack Gaara was facing away from the person, witch gave them an opportunity to blind fold him while chaining him up. He remembered all the torture technique that the person performed, shivering slightly. Madara saw his shudder, figuring that Gaara might have caught a chill. 

"I need to ask you a couple questions Gaara, that way we can further protect you...and So that I can know what happened fully." He asked, taking Gaara's hand, not breaking eye contact. Gaara looked into Madara's deep red eyes, loving the color that they where, especially when the sun was shining on them, or some sort of light. That way you got to see their real glory. But he shook his head slightly, refocusing on what he wanted. 

He told Madara about what happened and how he didn't quite know his attacker, but he could of sworn that he knew the presence...but he could't quite place it. Once that was explained Madara wanted to know about where he was staying at till now, and how he escaped in the first place.

He started with how it all happened in the first place, recalling the night that everything started. 

 

He was told to go to bed early, knowing that there was to be a party in celebration of his eldest sister becoming of age to be wedded off for peace. Everyone thought he'd get in the way of the celebration and quite frankly no one wanted him there. So when it came almost time for it, they locked him in his room with two guards at the door. 

He remembered hearing all the laughter and the music, wondering what it could be like, but then he remembered his fathers warning about staying in his room, and thought better of maybe sneaking out to take a peak. So instead he made his own little party, conjuring up little flame balls to float around his room, dancing slightly to the music he heard from out side. He controlled the flames in a beautiful way, falling or swirling in such an intricate way. He loved to use fire this way...letting it be beautiful instead of destructive and hateful. He knew that there was so much potential in fire. He understood how to use it better than anyone else he felt. After all it was the only living thing that didn't hate him...belittle him, or try to kill him occasionally. There was a bond between them that no one could ever understand...May be that was why everyone feared him and his remarkable powers. 

Gaara told Madara about how he basically dance himself to exhaustion and feel asleep in the corner of the room instead of his bed. Then he go to the part of where he bolted up right, waking instantly with dread and a sense of self preservation. He listened for something in the distance, hearing screaming and some loud noises. Suddenly his room door was blasted open, startling him in the corner of his room. Some one entered, and by the smell alone, Gaara could tell that who ever it was was not to be trusted or encountered with. He watched as the figure went to his bed, looking at it. He heard the man grunt and turn around, striking who ever it was behind him. The person was female, she cried out when she was struck. Obviously the man was looking for Gaara and when he saw that the bed was empty he assumed that the child was missing and that the woman was fooling with him. He was greatly displeased and Gaara remembered that the man beat the woman until she fell unconscious, wanting to know where the child was or could have gone. 

Gaara stayed silent and hidden in his room, knowing that if he revealed himself or cried out for the woman, that the man would find him and that he would be killed. 

He watched as the woman fell to the floor, bloodied and beat almost to the point of being unrecognizable. The man walked over her body, exiting Gaara's room after telling who ever was out side to kill off the rest of the house. 

____ 

Gaara had to stop with his story telling for a moment, trying to conjure up the will to tell the next part. 

Madara gently rubbed the young god's arm, encouraging him to continue, knowing that it was hard. It was already hard to hear what he already told. Knowing that a young God child saw something that brutalizing wasn't right with the Demon way...It just wasn't done. 

"When the man left...I tried to find my way to my brother and sister's rooms...hoping that they could tell me what was happening,and why there was a strange man in our home that smelled of blood and ash." Gaara continued. 

"I went to Tamari's room first, knowing that she would know." He said, gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

"I opened her door...To find her beheaded and defiled on her bed." He finally got out, clutching his bed sheets so hard that his knuckled turned white. Madara's eyes widened in horror. He knew that Tamari had died, but to be defiled and then beheaded in such a manor was unforgivable. 

"I couldn't breath when I saw her like that, so I ran to Kankuro's room to try and warn him and to tell him what happened to Tamari...But I found him in the exact state as Tamari...I remembered almost passing out when I found his body though because mother and father's heads where with his...." He got out, turning more and more pale, his eyes becoming more dull and lifeless as he progressed with the story. 

"I can remember the sick laugh as the man that killed my family found me in the hall to Kankuro's room....He was an older man, but human...But I could have sworn he gave off some sort of aura that wasn't demon nor human..." Gaara shivered, remembering the man's presence and how it felt....So cold and lifeless..

"He tried to capture me, but I ran and burned anything I could to try and stop the man from following me...I can still remember his voice calling out to me...trying to get me to come to him." He said as he shivered, holding his arms close to his body. 

"I ran until I couldn't anymore...I ended up in gardens in the back of the estate...I watched it as it burned with my flames, knowing that there would be nothing left after the flames died down. But...when I thought I was safe, the man came walking out of the flames, smiling...He knew where I was and I knew that I would be killed." He admitted, trembling slightly. 

"...He caught me....Tortured me...and did things to me that I don't ever want to experience again...And that's where I've been...Living each day wondering if it would be my last...if The man would have no more use for me and decide to end me..." Gaara could feel tears coming to his eyes. He never cried when he was captured for fear of what would happen to him, so when he started to in front of Madara, it frightened him slightly. 

Madara took Gaara into his arms, comforting him as he cried, releasing any negative energy that he had left. He wanted to make the boy feel safe and secure, It was already so hard to hear what had happened to him and what he had to go through...He didn't want Gaara to experience any more pain and suffering. 

"I was about to give up when someone set me free, telling me to run into the forest and not to look back." Gaara told him, watching Madara closely

"I don't know where he came from or how...but it was because of him that I was set free and able to flee into the forest where the fox found me." He said, sighing, returning his head to Madara's chest, still in the mans embrace. He took comfort in the rise and fall of the Tengu's chest, knowing that he was safe as long as Madara was there. 

"You didn't happen to see this person?" He asked, already suspecting the answer. When Gaara shook his head "no" he sighed slightly, holding Gaara more firmly to his chest. He wanted to erase everything bad that had happened to him...Why did Gaara need to experience such hard ships...He did nothing wrong... Madara thought to himself, recalling all the hate that was thrown at the boy when he was young. But Gaara came out okay...He held no grudge towards those who hated him and he wasn't revengeful or blood thirsty...Most demons who experience what he did either ended their own lives or went completely insane. So the fact that Gaara was still the good, strong demon god that he knew was a miracle. 

 

"I'm must glad that you are alive...and now that you're here..I promise nothing more will happen to you. You will never see that man again." He promised Gaara, feeling the young demon god relax further in his embrace, to the point that he had fallen asleep once again. He was emotionally and physically exhausted and knowing that Madara was now watching him, brought him peace and a feeling that he hadn't experienced since he was very young. 

"Sleep Gaara..." Madara whispered, petting the young Demon God's scarlet hair, admiring the color. He made a silent vow to never leave Gaara alone again, hoping that he could now start to live a normal life in the demon world, and not have to worry about the "Man" ever finding him again.

_________

 

Naruto was preparing for his journey when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, startling him enough that he dropped the items that he was currently holding. 

"Naruto?" Itachi's voice sounded behind his door, he obviously heard the little commotion.

"You can come in Itachi,sorry you just startled me a little...I didn't hear you approaching the door.." Naruto now just realized that he didn't smell him either...Maybe he was coming down with something. 

"Unusual.." Itachi stated, walking into the room, noticing that Naruto had begun to pack for his mission. He smiled, clearly feeling the frustration emanating from the blond. 

"Are you having trouble?" He asked meaning it and also poking fun at him. 

"I'm sure I have everything packed....but I feel like I'm missing something crucial to my mission..." He stated, going through his pack again, his eyebrow's furrowing even more in confusion. 

"I see." Itachi calmly watched his young fox brother, smiling often when he heard frustrated whispers from him and grunts. "Naruto, I'm pretty sure you have everything you need in those bags...but you are forgetting a certain "someone" you need to take on you're trip." Itachi stated, putting his hands on Naruto's, which where fidgeting with some sort of equipment. 

"Who?" Naruto questioned, unaware that he needed to bring anyone with him...For all he was concerned he was going alone because he was more than capable to do this mission than anyone else. It was easier that way.

"Me,Naruto.." 

"You want to come?" Naruto was confused...He was pretty sure that Itachi wouldn't want anything to do with this mission because he hated humans even more so than Naruto or his little brother. 

"I want to make sure that nothing happens to you...I have also been to the East...It changes you..." He said, remembering his trip there with his father. 

They where trying to go to a peace meeting at the time, but negotiations didn't go well, as was expected. But the experience was still unpleasant and unfriendly. It was expected behavior thought, but they weren't expecting the huge organized assassination attempt by the very people that they wanted to sign the peace treaty with. But that is a whole other story.

"So I've heard." Naruto said, looking away from Itachi, thinking. "Well what ever it is I'm sure that I can live without it while on this journey." Naruto gave up his search for the mysterious item that was alluding him. He looked back at Itachi, sniffing something. 

"What?..Do I smell?" Itachi asked, noticing that Naruto was sniffing him. 

"Yeah, but it's not bad...but It's not how you usually smell...." He said, trying to pin point what exactly was different with his sent. 

"Well as long as I don't stink." Itachi said under his breath as he turned toward the door. It was one of his little quirks he had, with his family and all. They loved to be clean and proper, anything less with them made them into very interesting people.It was one of the things that they pride themselves on...among other things. 

"Don't worry, I would tell you if you were starting to stink, so don't get your feathers ruffled, you smell fine. I'm sure that the servants probably changed the way they wash our clothes is all." Naruto tried to put the older Tengu's worries at ease, but he earned an annoyed scowl instead, making the fox demon laugh as he walked down the main hall, heading for the main entrance.

Once actually outside, Naruto and Itachi Thought they'd save time if Itachi flew while Naruto jumped through the tree tops of their forest, which did make a significant dent in their travel time. But not even brave, strong demons wandered around in the dead of night, just the stupid ones. So when it gotten too dark for Naruto and Itachi to be comfortable, they decided to make camp for the night, alternating who staid up for night watch. 

"You sleep first Itachi, I spent the whole afternoon sleeping...I couldn't sleep right now even if I really wanted to." Naruto sat down near the newly lit fire, fox ears already flickering and twitching with alertness. 

Itachi smiled, not wanting to argue with him, he laid down on the other side of the fire, watching Naruto as he did so. 

"Wake me in a couple of hours...I don't need much sleep either." He said, waiting for Naruto's nod of understanding. When given it wasn't long before the older Tengu was asleep. 

Naruto watched Itachi sleep for a little bit, noticing the way he breathed, and how peaceful he seemed to be when in a relaxed state. It brought Naruto joy that Itachi was trusting in Naruto enough that he could sleep out in the open like this, even with all the hidden danger. Naruto watched Itachi some more before he remembered how strange it was that the way he smelt changed. Normally if there was a smell change it took a while and gradually everyone got use to it quickly...

Naruto sniffed the air again, trying to pick up Itachi's smell once more. when he caught it, it hit him hard and it had changed slightly again. He clutched his stomach, trying to muffle the gasp he almost let out. The smell was so tantalizing and inviting...but not in the way that Naruto was expecting. He knew this smell...It was the smell that female demons gave off when they want to let another demon that they want to have sex...But it wasn't coming from Itachi...

Naruto sniffed himself, confirming that the smell was coming from him, and strongly. 

'How the hell?!' He screamed in his head, panic and terror rushed through him. Since he wasn't a female, he didn't know how to stop the pheromone, and he was even more scared that it was happening in the first place. No one ever taut him about his Fox heritage really, since it was a sore spot for him. So when it came to mating periods and the signs he knew nothing.

Itachi moved slightly, startling Naruto, while also momentary making him forget about his predicament. He needed to calm down and focus on his mission and keep watch...This was no time to wonder what the hell his body was going through....He just hoped that Itachi doesn't notice and wake up...This was a situation he was too embarrassed to have any sort of help from him. 

So he tried to calm himself by watching the flames dance and crackle, sending smoke to the darkening sky...But every so often he'd get a strong whiff of Itachi's sent, sending waves of electricity through him.

He breathed harder, clutching at his chest, feeling more heat rise through him. He needed to do something...other wise he wasn't sure he could last much longer without waking the oblivious Uchiha. 

He carefully scooted around the tree he was leaning against. He was out of eye sight if Itachi did wake up, but he was still able to watch the camp. He slowly snaked his bottoms down a little, exposing his Fudoshi garment. The bulge under it was very apparent and aching with the need to be touched. Naruto hissed while he touched himself, pleasurable shocks filled his body as the slightest touches felt like tiny orgasms. But when he started to fully pump himself, he couldn't help the gasps and moans that escaped him as he writhed in complete pleasure. He pumped more furiously, feeling that he was close to his release. 

"I-Itachi!" He gasped to himself silently. He wasn't even aware that he whispered the Tengu's name. He tried to feel that one last bolt of pleasure that would trigger his erupting orgasmic release. He could feel it coming, pumping faster for the last few strokes finally brought him to release. 

"AH!" He moaned slightly. He muffled it the best he could, but wasn't able to contain it all.He could feel the intense heat slowly reside, bringing his body relief and peace.He felt calmer and the strange smell coming from Itachi slowly faded. Once calmed down he looked to where Itachi laid, shocked to see that he was still a sleep by the looks of it. 'Either he's faking it or he's a really deep sleeper...' Naruto thought. But he was glad enough that Itachi wasn't talking about it if he was awake. 'What ever the hell that was, I better get it in check...' He thought, knowing that if it happened again, that it would just get worse. He looked over at Itachi one last time before returning to his watching state. 

______

Itachi could hear Naruto move, and whisper in irritation. Something was bothering the blond. He was about to roll over and ask what was troubling the him when he heard something he thought he wouldn't ever hear. He heard a slight moan from the fox....Yes it was certainly a moan, and a gasp. 

Itachi froze,unable to roll over. He listened as Naruto's breaths became more labored and faster..He could hear the faint sound of fast movement coming from him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing...He was more shocked than anything that Naruto was actually doing it out in the forest. He either hadn't released in a while or something was wrong....

He heard Naruto moan again but what followed after made his heart stop. 

"I-Itachi!" 

He stopped breathing as he heard Naruto release...the muffled moan filled his mind. If he hadn't heard it himself, he would have never believed that Naruto had just said his name at the peak of his climax. He heard the blond slow his breathing, coming down from his euphoric state. He heard him sigh to himself before shuffling around the tree to resume his normal night watch position. 

'Naruto...' Itachi thought about the blond, laying completely still but wanted to move so badly...He wanted to know why Naruto had done it...If he had feelings for him...and if the two of them would ever be together....But he decided to let it go for now...Now wasn't the time for such matters.

Naruto's eyes began to get heavy, even though he had nearly slept half the day. He was still feeling exhausted at this moment. 

'I might need to wake Itachi soon...' He thought, barley able to keep his eyes open. 

"Naruto?" He heard Itachi call out to him. The Raven haired man was walking toward him with such grace. He never really knew how graceful the young Tengu Lord really was until now...He must still be having some side-effects from the episode he had earlier. It just added to his attractiveness, which Naruto was well aware of. 

"Hm?" He hummed sleepily at him.

"It's my turn for the Night watch...You get some sleep." Itachi said, bending down to touch Naruto's shoulder gently. There was some concern in his eyes, but mostly Itachi's eyes shown with some strange affection that Naruto really hasn't figured out...But it made him feel warm inside, so it couldn't be that bad. 

"If you insist...But really Itachi, I could have stayed up longer..." Naruto half joked, knowing full well that he couldn't. 

"Very funny...I'll keep watch so hurry and get some rest.We have a long day tomorrow." Itachi was right, and his smirk showed it. 

"Good night." Naruto grumbled,turning his back to the fire as he laid down. It wasn't long until Itachi could hear the steady,slowed breathing of sleep come from Naruto. 

'Let's just hope we get this over with quickly...' Itachi thought, staring hard and intensely out into the dark night. 

________

"Naruto..."

"Naruto..." 

Naruto stirred in his sleep. Who ever was trying to wake him wasn't doing a good job...How are you supposed to wake someone by whisper-yelling at them? 

"NARUTO!" Itachi harshly whispered his name, one last time. The blond stirred, rolling over to glare at Itachi.

Itachi put his finger in a shushing motion on his lips. That's when Naruto noticed the barrier around them. Itachi must have put up an invisibility barrier, sensing some sort of danger. No wonder he wanted Naruto to be quiet...Any loud noise inside of the barrier would dispel it, making their presence known. 

Itachi quietly made his way over to Naruto, carefully and cautiously.

"Over to your left..." he whispered, looking the same direction. 

Over to their left was a huge group of humans, probably a bandit group by the looks of it...and the smell. Itachi started to pick up Naruto's satchel, moving silently to the west of the group, making sure that Naruto followed closely behind. When he would look back, Naruto would give him a thumbs up, telling him that he was ready to move and right behind him. 

They weren't really worried about fighting the humans...they knew that they could handle them...It was the commotion that they where worried about. Word of their presence in the east could be spread if someone recognized them. The less discovery and confrontation the better.

When they were far enough away, they talked normally, grateful that their prescience wasn't found. 

"That was a pretty big group...I don't think I've seen one that large..." Naruto commented while walking with Itachi. His eyes saddened at the thought of what they could do. 

"That's normal in the East...Father was serious when he said it wasn't a safe place...I know you try to see the good in everything...but you wont find it here." Itachi patted Naruto on the back, smiling before walking ahead. 

Naruto walked behind Itachi, thinking about what he said and how anyone could live in such a place...But it became easier and easier to believe after thinking and remembering all the horrible things humans have done to him and his loved ones in the past...

"Hey Itachi?...Do you think Danzo is in the East?" 

Itachi stopped walking, tense and shocked. Normally Naruto didn't want to talk about what happened to his mother...or the man responsible for his clan's death...

"It's possible...But don't get any Ideas about turning this into a revenge quest...He's very powerful Naruto..and there are still many things that we don't understand about him." Itachi warned, stopping Naruto from walking. He had his hands on his shoulders while he looked into his beautiful sky blue eyes. 

"I don't want to see you get killed or seriously wounded fighting him...I couldn't bare it..." Itachi looked away for a moment, sadness filled his eyes. 

"I know it's hard to not get revenge on someone you love...But it's also hard on your loved ones to think that they'll lose another special person in their life. And you are very special in my life Naruto...So please, for the time being don't do anything reckless." Itachi pleaded, bringing his hand up to caress Naruto's cheek gently. He felt the slight whisker like scars on his cheek. 

Naruto blushed slightly, surprised by Itachi's slight confession and the fact that he was caressing his cheek...It was probably an accident...Right? 

"I-I promise...I don't plan on getting revenge until I master my Seventh tail..." He said, slightly laughing off his nervousness. He wanted to exact his revenge with the full power of the Kitsune clan...Only then would everything be alight with him. 

Itachi looked at Naruto, saddened that Naruto was dead set on getting his revenge. But he couldn't blame nor stop him. The pain that he had to endure, both physically and mentally was more than anyone should have to deal with. The pain of losing his entire Clan was part of it too.

"I understand." Itachi finally said, after a long pause. He let his hand drop from Naruto's cheek, to land by his side limply. He turned to walk, showing no emotion on his face. Naruto, worried for a second that he insulted the Tengu, stood still for a moment. But when Itachi turned around and smiled slightly at him, his fears were laid to rest as he began to walk after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting more to this chapter, I just wanted to post what I had.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara woke up to something that he thought he would never see...There by his bed side was Madara sleeping next to him in the chair that was there. The Tengu must have been exhausted to even let himself sleep...Which meant that he had been there, watching over him for a long time. 

He wanted to move, to get used to the feeling of moving again, but the pain and aching in his body only let him sit up. So he contentedly watched Madara, quietly wishing that this moment would last forever.

"Gaara..." Madara whispered in his sleep. 

Gaara looked at the Tengue, shocked that he said his name, let alone anything in his sleep.It made him smile slightly, knowing that the man he loved was thinking of him, even in his sleep.He lightly reached out to comb his fingers through the Uchiha's hair, noting the silkiness of it. Madara leaned into the caress, sighing contently, but surprisingly not waking...at least that was what Gaara thought. Madara however had woken up right when Gaara started reaching for him, one of his instincts kicking in.But when he realized that it was Gaara touching him, he instantly relaxed, letting the young Demon god run his slim fingers through his hair. He was glad to know that he was okay and awake finally. He must have been injured far worse than he thought if he was out for the time that he was. 

Madara grabbed Gaara's hand, holding it tightly. The young demon's hand stiffened slightly, but relaxed once he realized that Madara was awake. 

"Good morning." Gaara greeted the tired Tengu, smiling when said Tengu gripped his hand tighter and moaned at the mention of it being morning.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." Madara said, straightening his position, groaning when a few tight joints popped when he moved. He looked at Gaara then, noticing the color was coming back in his face. The wounds on his forehead and his neck where almost gone as well, just slightly red and irritated. 

Madara still held onto Gaara's hand even though he was fully awake now. 

"I would like to ask a favor from you Madara..." The redhead asked, slightly pained that he had to even ask him for something. 

"Whatever it is I will gladly do it." Madara immediately responded without a second thought. His eyes shown with the same warm adoration that they did for when he was younger. 

"Would you walk with me?" Gaara asked,knowing that if he tried on his own he'd end up possibly hurting himself. Plus he liked Madara's company. 

"Of course." 

Gaara began to move, wanting to go right then and there. He hissed slightly as his muscles complained with every contraction and stretch. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the medical bed, feeling them stiffen and loosen, waking up to do their job. 

"Don't push yourself..." Madara wanted him to do the best he could but when you haven't moved in over three weeks, it was really taxing on the body. 

Gaara nodded before just sitting there with his feet on the floor. He moved his toes, making sure that he still had movement. After a moment he started swinging his legs, and eventually started to try and get some body weights on them. He struggled, wobbling slightly, but was able to stand for a little moment before crumpling on the bed. Madara wanted to make sure that he was okay, and help him get to his feet...But he knew that, that would end up hurting the young Demon God instead of helping him. 

"I'm sorry you have to see this..." Gaara said, knowing how week he seemed right then. "My father would kill me if he ever knew that one of his children was this week..." He added, trying to stand again, but as like the first time he began to fall again. He prepared himself to feel the crumpled sheets of his bed, but instead hit into something hard yet soft and warm at the same time. 

He looked up, slightly confused, but smiled when he saw Madara's face. Madara had caught him, enveloping him in warmth and sturdy support. 

"You have nothing to be ashamed of...And your father was a fool for not showing you the proper love that you deserve.It's a miracle that you survived that long with the injuries that you had...And I am grateful...So very grateful that you did live.I don't know what I would have done seeing you die again..." He said, hugging him tightly, but with the same gentleness in consideration for his injuries. "I thought that you were dead when the Fire god fell...I wasn't the same when I heard the there were no survivors." He added, running his hands through Gaara's slightly longer red locks, remembering the softness. 

"And then to suddenly to hear the you had survived!..and almost to the point of dying...I almost lost my self." His voice shook slightly. Gaara didn't realize just how important he was to Madara. Sure he was nice to him when he was younger, but he thought that was just out of pity, just like how everyone else pitied him.But seeing him like this...how this powerful Tengu lord was so shaken by the fact that he might have died, made him see him in a whole new light. 

"Thank you Madara..." He said, hugging the man back, breathing in the Tengu's sent with a happy sigh. He had nearly forgotten what the man smelt like, but smelling the earthy tones and the smell of rain water on him reassured him that this was real...that he was safe, and in the arms of someone he cared for deeply. 

"So promise me that you will take your time,and heal...I'm not strong enough to see something tragic happen to you once again." 

"Yes." 

The two shared each other's embrace, gently rocking each other in comfort and warmth. Gaara hadn't felt this safe and content since the first time Madara had comforted him when he was a child.He snuggled more into Madara's chest,not wanting to leave the man's arms. 

Madara smiled when he felt Gaara lay his head on his chest,sighing contently. He cupped the back of the young Demon God's head, massaging it slightly while tightening his hold on his lower back. "I won't let anything else happen to...not ever again." He whispered into Gaara's ear, shocked to see slight blush forming on his cheeks. In all his years being around Gaara he never saw him smile as much and even blush like he was doing right then.

Gaara leaned back from Madara slightly, still in the man's arms but far enough that he could see the Tengu's face. 

"Madara...Why do you care?..Don't get me wrong, I'm happy...But you are the only Demon that has shown any sort of affection towards me..." He asked, hopping the there was more to Madara's feelings then just pity and slight affection. 

Madara was taken aback slightly, thinking that he had already expressed what he was feeling. But seeing the confusion in Gaara's eyes he understood that Gaara needed to know.He needed to know that he loved him more than anyone he has ever loved before. 

"Gaara." He sighed his name, cupping his face. "It's because I love you..." He finally said. "I love you not as a little brother figure, or as friendly love...I love you more than anyone in this world, more than myself. I want to spend the rest of my long life with you by my side...I want to do things to you that only the night knows of..." He admitted, loving the way the young Demon's face lit up in a brilliant pink flush. Gaara not soon after,laid his face on Madara's chest again, not wanting the Tengu to see his face. 

"Gaara?" he chuckled, trying to pry him from his chest so that he could see his face. 

"M-My face feels like it's on fire...I think it might be burning off...I don't want you to see." He quietly admitted. Madara tightened his embrace, chuckling slightly. "But I am happy...I never thought that I would hear those words..." He said,gripping Madara's kimono slightly harder than he intended. "I love you too." He finally got enough courage to say it, his face felt even hotter than it did before. Why was he being so shy?! He was a Demon God! He should act like one and face Madara head on!

After a moment, Gaara lifted his head, wanting to see Madara's face. His eyes widened in shock when he saw slight tears stream down the man's face. 

"Gaara..." He whispered his name. With that a new fire lit inside him, he felt hot all over, and with every touch and light caress it grew. Madara lifted his chin up so that their eyes met. There was so much emotion in his red eyes. He leaned in closer, tilting Gaara's chin slightly. Gaara fluttered his eyes closed, knowing and wanting what was to come. 

Their kiss was gentle and sweet, soft flesh against soft flesh.Heat exploded through out Gaara, making his knees week, If it weren't for Madara's arm on his lower back he was sure he would have fallen to his knees. Madara licked Gaara's lips, wanting entrance. Once he felt the Demon's soft lips part and begin to open, he lightly ventured in, wanting to taste him. 

Just as he imagined the Young Demon tasted like some exotic spice that wasn't too strong, but so memorable. He deepened the kiss, loving how Gaara moaned slightly in great appreciation of the act.

Gaara couldn't concentrate, there were too many emotions and feelings that he was experiencing all at once that he had never experienced before. And the sounds he was making where so embarrassing! So as to not make Madara think that he was week and strange, he started to take a little initiative, moving his arms so that they wrapped around the Tengu's neck, reaching into the silky black tresses, loving the cold silky touch. He met with equal fierceness of Madara's kiss, tangling his tongue with Madara's. 

Madara's hands wandered up and down Gaara's back, feeling every inch. He noticed how thin the Demon had gotten, he could feel the muscle there but there was barely enough to cover the bone. But his thoughts and hands were interrupted when he felt his bottom lip get nipped and pulled by Gaara's teeth. The young demon could tell that he was distracted, and so intensified the kiss even further. Not wanting to be outdone, Madara slowly ventured further down, slowly caressing and massaging Gaara's ass. Gaara jumped a little at the unexpected pleasure that came from the caress. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate now, and Madara's tongue wasn't helping. 

"Gaara..." Madara breathlessly gasped the young Demon's name was they stopped their kiss momentarily. Gaara leaned in, taking in Madara's ear lobe and gave it a little nip before sucking it lightly. He smiled inwardly when he heard Madara's breath quicken and he gasped. 

"If you continue to tease me...I don't think I'll be able to stop myself." Madara warned, smirking at Gaara. 

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" 

"Gaara...I can't." he caressed his cheek once more. "I know you are strong and will probably insist that you are fine, but you are still injured." He said, wanting Gaara to understand. "And I want your body to be able to handle what I want to do with it before we go any further." He added on when he saw the hurt in Gaara's eyes. 

That made him blush and smack his arm playfully. "Madara!" 

"There's that smile." Madara said chuckling and smiling himself. 

"You too need a moment?" There was another voice in the doorway, startling Gaara but Madara had sensed the presence earlier. 

"No Kakashi, That has passed..." Madara said, turning with Gaara still in his arms. 

"Just saying..." Kakashi cleared his throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gaara-San. I'm Kakashi...I was with Naruto, The Fox demon that saved you." He introduced himself. 

"Where is this Naruto? I would very much like to thank him for saving my life..." Gaara said facing Kakashi with Madara's help for balance.

"I'm afraid he's away on a mission at the moment..He's heading to the east to find the person responsible for attacking you." Kakashi said. 

Gaara shuddered, his face turned pale with the news. 

"Call him Back! He can't go after that man!" Gaara yelled, worried for Naruto. "You have now Idea the extent of that man's power...he has many followers and has absorbed many demon powers...At this point he's reached a level pass a Demon god...He's a monster..." Gaara shuddered, remembering things from when he was captured. 

"Don't worry your highness...Naruto know's who he's going after.He's got a personal score to settle with this man as well. You and him are not that different really. But I've known Naruto for a long time and he won't do anything foolish. He'll return." Kakashi said, only slightly believing what he said.

It was true that when it came to some battles that Naruto chose them carefully and made sure to fight them only when needed. But when it came to Danzo he didn't know how Naruto was going to react...but he was sure that it wasn't going to be good.

"I hope you're right." Gaara said, resting slightly against Madara. 

"I'll leave you then, please continue to get well your highness." Kakashi said, bowing before turning to leave. 

"Kakashi..." Madara called to the white wolf demon. "My Nephew is looking for you...It's best to not avoid him." Madara warned, knowing how persistent the little shit head could be. Kakashi's eyes looked sad when Madara mentioned Sasuke, but turned back to their normal passiveness. 

"I'll keep that in mind." He said before actually leaving. 

Once Kakashi had left Gaara turned back to Madara smiling slightly. 

"I think I should rest for the night..." Gaara said, hoping that Madara would stay with him again, but didn't want to make the Tengu sleep in such an uncomfortable position again. 

Madara smiled before picking up Gaara, startling the young Demon God greatly. 

"M-Madara?!" He cried out uncharacteristically. 

"You are staying with me now, I think you're well enough to do that." Madara said, carrying him off to his chambers. Gaara didn't argue, but didn't like how almost every Tengue they passed stared at how Madara was carrying him like some new bride or something. But secretly it made him happy that Madara was making a show that Gaara was his. He snuggled into Madara's embrace, feeling the warmth there and letting him continue to carry him. 

______________

Kakashi continued to make his rounds around the Tengue estate, noticing that Madara was moving Gaara to his chambers. It was probably the safest place to be, but it made slightly mad and jealous that Madara go to make a move on the person he had loved for so long...and that it was something that could work. 

He stopped walking for a moment, realizing that he was letting his feelings get in the way of his work. 'Cool it...' He tried to tell himself, knowing that he couldn't ever be with the person that he cared so deeply about. The fact that he was a lowly wandering demon was one reason...but the main reason was that whenever he showed interest in someone...or even tried getting close to someone for a while, they ended up getting gravely wounded and sometimes were even killed...and this couldn't happen this time....Not to Sasuke. 

'Shit...' Kakashi cursed himself, once he started thinking about Sasuke he couldn't stop, the young Tengu kept popping up in his thoughts and memories.Fate was truly being unkind this time with his love...and Sasuke wasn't making it any easier, with the knowledge that the young Tengu lord had mutual feelings for him was killing him inside. Being near the person who occupied your entire being and not being able to express such desires and passion of love was despicably unkind. 

Just then there was a noise in the distance, startling Kakashi slightly. He'd been so focused on Sasuke that he had forgotten that he was on guard. His wolf ears honed in on the sound, and once he pinpointed it, he slowly made his way to where it was, ready for anything. After one last listening check he jumped out onto what was making the noise, startled by what he found. It was just a family of critters that were instantly scared off into the bushes once Kakashi jumped out. He sighed, realizing that he probably should head back to the main estate. There was another noise behind him, but before he could do anything about it he was already pinned to the forest floor with whoever it was on top of him. He struggled hard to get the disadvantage. 

"Stop." The person commanded.

Kakashi immediately stopped realizing who it was instantly. 

"Get off me Sasuke." He demanded, of all the people to run into...Fate truly was testing him. 

"No...you've been avoiding me for far to long Kakashi..." He said, letting Kakashi roll over so that he was straddling his waist instead of his back. 

"Why?" Sasuke finally asked, looking Kakashi dead in the eye. 

Kakashi sighed, not wanting to do this right now...He couldn't. 

"I can't be bothered with you right now." He finally said, regretting what he said instantly,but he needed to focus on his task at hand and he was doing this to protect Sasuke. "I need to get back to the estate and protect his highness until Naruto arrives." He said. 

"And when he comes back? What will you do then?" He asked, the hurt visible on his young face. It wasn't easy being told that you were a burden by the person you love.

"I will leave." Kakashi said, knowing that if he stayed here any longer he knew he would end up hurting Sasuke further. 

"Just like that...You'll leave again?!" He yelled this time, frustrated that nothing was going the way that he wanted. He just wanted to be with him, even if it was just once or if it was just Kakashi saying that he did have feelings for him..That would be enough...but not having anything like that was slowly killing him inside. 

"Yes...There will be no reason for me to stay after that." 

Sasuke looked like he had been hit, he gritted his teeth in rage and pain. 

"WHAT ABOUT ME?! Am I not a reason for you to stay?!" Sasuke finally yelled out, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He could feel a sharp pain in his chest, squeezing at his heart.He looked down at Kakashi, who's face was unchanging and unsympathetic. 

"No." Kakashi said, watching as Sasuke leaned back. He saw the tears fall finally and did nothing...He wouldn't do anything...This was for the best. 

Suddenly he was pulled up, his lips crashing onto Sasuke's. Sasuke kissed him hard and passionately, startling Kakashi slightly. 

'Good God...' Kakashi thought. Sasuke's kiss was more intense and heated than the one he imagined it would be like. He almost pulled Sasuke into a deeper kiss when Sasuke suddenly stopped, breaking their kiss, dragging his teeth across kakashi's bottom lip. 

"Coward." He breathed out silently before jumping up silently to look down at Kakashi. His eyes shown with heartbreak and hurt. He knew that Kakashi loved him...and he knew that Kakashi knew his feelings for him as well...and to hear that it didn't matter and that he wasn't enough hurt him greatly. His eyes hardened then, they didn't shine like they did a while ago...the life in them retreating. There was damage there that couldn't be undone and Kakashi saw it. Sasuke jumped up and flew off in blinding speeds before Kakashi could say anything more to hurt him. Not caring where he went but it needed to be somewhere where he couldn't sense Kakashi...which meant that it had to be far away and isolated. 

Kakashi sighed when Sasuke flew off. He certainly dug his grave this time...Sasuke's face replayed in his mind...the look he gave made his heat ache terribly. Seeing that level of hurt and despair was too much, not to mention that the only reason why Sasuke made that face was because of him...

He sighed, getting up from being knocked to the forest floor. He headed to the main estate,determined to do his job and hurry and get out of here...after all running from his feelings and the guilt was what he was best at apparently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention earlier that with Itachi, he doesn't have his wings out all the time, he can control when they are and are not out.

Naruto and Itachi walked until Naruto stopped abruptly, sensing the same presence that was all over Gaara. 

"Itachi..." He got his attention, swiveling his fox ears around, hearing people nearby.

"What?" Itachi could sense the distress and the intense spiritual pressure that Naruto was trying to suppress was enough to tell Itachi that he found who ever they were looking for. 

Naruto bolted toward the source, dead set on finding out who did such a horrible thing to Gaara, with Itachi hot on his tail.

"Naruto what's going on?" Itachi yelled after him, only able to guess why the fox suddenly bolted further into the forest. 

"This way!" Naruto whispered-yelled to Itachi, motioning for him to follow closely, weaving in and out of the trees surrounding them. Itachi did so without another word,making the judgment to just follow Naruto.

Itachi could now see why Naruto was so desperate to get where he was going fast. In the distance there was a group of people heading into what looked like a small fortress hidden in the dense bush. Judging by their energy, they where all humans, except for the one that they where escorting in. He was full demon, and more powerful than Itachi had expected. 

Naruto and Itachi stopped, hidden up in a huge tree, watching what was going on. Now that they where closer they could see that the demon they where escorting in was wounded...Considerably. Naruto looked closer, noticing a pattern in the way his wounds where. 

"Itachi...He was attacked by the same person who attacked Gaara..." Naruto whispered, watching all the men walk away.

"Then this must be where they're hiding." Itachi added, noticing the wounds too. 

"But there's something wrong...That Demon...His power essence was all over Gaara, and the strange power that I had never felt before...It's coming from the pendent he's carrying..." Naruto noted, spotting the thing before the demon was taken in. 

"That is troubling...If it's a pended, then I can only think of two things it could be...Either a power enhancing pendent, or he's the demon I've been hearing about that carries a Demon sealing pendent..." Itachi added hoping that, that wasn't the case.

Naruto stared at the door, contemplating what action he was going to take. 

"We have to get in there Itachi..." He said, grabbing some leaves from the tree they where in. 

"Naruto..." Itachi's voice was in warning, he knew what the troublesome fox was thinking and he didn't like it.

"What, you got any better Ideas besides storming the place?" Naruto said, jumping down from the tree they were in. Itachi hesitated for a moment, realizing that there was really no other option...But he still wasn't comfortable with just heading right into an enemy base. 

"Let's make this quick then." He sighed

Naruto nodded, picturing the uniforms that the men were warring that went inside. Once the image was clear, he set the leaves on Itachi's forehead, transforming his clothing first, and then his own. Once the smoke cleared, they looked exactly like some of the men that were inside, aside from the fact that they still looked like themselves. 

"We'll wait for the next group to head in." Naruto said while he started to walk around the place, pretending that he was some kind of base lookout. Itachi nodded, adjusting the half face mask that was on his face. Humans clearly had some interesting clothing, but what they were warring was impracticable.

It didn't take long for the next group to head in, and when they did Itachi and Naruto skillfully inserted themselves into the group without anyone noticing. 

Inside the fortress it looked exactly like Naruto thought it would. Some random tapestries and faded at hung on the walls. Candles lit, giving off a menacing glow. the men were heading to one of the larger areas of the base, all laughing and talking about what they did that day. Mostly everyone was demon hunting, and or looking for something, but Naruto was interrupted before he could hear what the people were looking for. 

"I don't think I've seen you before..." One of the larger men stated, scowling at Naruto. 

Everyone was silent, looking at the man and Naruto. 

"I'm new..." Naruto stated, looking the man straight in the eye. From experience, it was best to not back down from these type of men. And keeping a fierce eye contact was key to him getting to live. 

"Your hair..." The man noted, looking more furious. He walked over to Naruto, ripping off the slight wrap he had on his head, revealing his golden locks underneath. 

"Only Demon's have this hair color...That or the royal family from the west..." The man started getting more and more suspicious. The men started to whisper, moving in on Naruto. Naruto sighed to himself, realizing that the men around him didn't suspect Itachi. 

"I was struck by lightning when I was little, A lightning Demon attacked my village..." Naruto stated, undoing some of the ties on his shirt to reveal what looked like a nasty burn scar across his chest. It was great to be a Kitsune sometimes. 

"I was the only survivor when I woke up...My hair turned this color after wards." He added, hoping that the humans would believe his story. 

"I heard of that incident...It happened to that village further up North right?" Itachi stated, playing along. When Naruto nodded, everyone wanted to see his scar, and bombarded him with questions. Clearly they bought the outrageous story. 

What was it like? and Did you kill the demon? Where the most popular questions asked. And before Naruto could answer them, the Huge man from earlier demanded Naruto's attention. 

"That's quite a feat...Getting attacked by a lightning demon and living...And you killed the beast right?" He asked. When he saw Naruto nod, saying that he did, the man smirked."Something of that magnitudes usually means you get to meet the main boss..." The man said making the room go quiet again."You should meet him." He said, with no room for arguing. The man then walked away, leaving the group of humans to swarm at Naruto once again. 

"I've got duties to attend too...and you hear him, I need to go meet the boss." Naruto said, avoiding more questions. He headed into the nearest hall, hoping that Itachi would soon follow. 

"Naruto.." Itachi's voice sounded moments afterwards. "Nice story." He said once he walked up to him. 

"And nice add in your self...They almost didn't by it..." Naruto recalled the skeptical looks that most of the men gave him.He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling all the tense muscles start to relax in his body slightly.

"You all right?" Itachi asked, noting Naruto's strange behavior.

"...I'll be alright once we get to that demon...There's something about this place..." He said, feeling something he thought he would never feel...Fear. Something in this fortress was making his instincts go on high alert, to the point of fearing what was there.But he didn't need to let Itachi know that...If it was something truly life threatening then he'd be sure to let Itachi know, they just had to hurry and get out of the place. 

"Any Idea's where to look first?" Itachi asked, already feeling a strange presence further on ahead. 

"Yeah, Feel that? That's the guy we need to get." Naruto said, already walking towards the area. 

"You." The same burly guy's voice from earlier sounded, making Itachi and Naruto stop. 

"The master want to speak with you." He said, pointing in the other direction. 

Naruto sighed, looking back at Itachi, who nodded at him, understanding that if they wanted to keep appearances Itachi would have to go and see to the demon, while Naruto kept the humans busy. 

"Lead the way." Naruto said, walking up to the man, who grunted and began walking in the direction he pointed at.

Itachi waited a moment before heading the way he felt the prescience, determined to hurry and get there. The longer Naruto spent talking with the human's boss, the more likely they were to be discovered. He picked up the pace, careful to avoid any human that he sensed coming. After what seemed like an hour, he ended up in the furthermost part of the fortress, in their imprisonment area. He carefully went to where he felt the strongest essence from the demon, confirming that he was in that very cell. 

He heard the two guards in front of the cell talking about how their boss was going to kill the demon in the cell. Apparently the said demon had escaped with someone of importance to their boss. 

Deciding that it would probably talk to the demon himself, Itachi summoned two of his feathers, swiftly sending them at the two men, striking them. They faltered for a moment, startled, but fell to the ground, unconscious. After a little moment, Itachi stepped from the shadows, Naruto's disguise slowly disintegrating. Naruto's concealment powers only worked when the user conceals his or her spiritual powers, once used the disguise can't hold together. 

He walked up to the cell, bending to pick up the keys that were attached to one of the humans. He looked in the cell, seeing movement. 

'Good, he's still alive...' he thought, stopping before he tried to open the door. 

"Hey." He called to the demon, trying to get his attention. After a moment, said demon had enough strength to look at Itachi, smirking slightly. 

"Why if it isn't Itachi Uchiha, young Lord of the Western Tengu mountains..." The voice that came from the demon was wounded, and slightly scratchy. 

"How do you know me?" Itachi asked, his guard going up. 

"I know a lot of things...It comes with being a Demon God..." He said, revealing his face.There in the cell was Sasori, The fire God's brother. He looked far worse off then Gaara did when they found him though.

"Sasori...You're supposed to be dead?!" Itachi said, watching as Sasori chuckled. 

"I've been hearing that a lot lately...Sorry to disappoint everyone though, I am very much alive...at least for now." He said, referencing to how the guards where talking about how their master was going to get rid of him in the morning. 

Itachi took the hint, and unlocked the cell he was in, carefully trying to pick the demon up. 

"How did you end up here...Like this?" Itachi asked, letting Sasori put most of his weight on his shoulder. 

"...You must have heard the rumor about how I left behind my title and abandoned the Fire God's temple..." Sasori started, walking with Itachi carefully.." I wound up wandering around the world, trying to find what good there was left in it. I stumbled across a village, a human one, and found someone there that I couldn't leave alone...He was just to fascinating. He was a young artist, struggling to earn enough money for his older brother that was wounded in battle. I ended spending a lot of time with him and ended up falling for the boy.." Sasori told his story, watching Itachi's expression at points, to try and judge his emotions. 

"It wasn't long thought for the villagers to notice my strange appearance and nature. They sent for a demon slayer to come and either make me leave or kill me...That's when Danzo arrived..." He said, coughing slightly. He felt Itachi stiffen at the name, his impassive face full of worry and anger. 

"I take it you know the human?" Sasori asked

"I know someone who's family was murdered by them...He currently lives with us and I'm here with him on his mission." Itachi said, continuing forward down the halls.

"...Once He knew who and what I was he tried to capture me...with this." Sasori made Itachi stop, so that he could pull out a Deep Purple pendant. It was the source of the strange power that was emanating from Sasori. It made Itachi sick to look at it for some reason. 

"It's a sealing stone, used for very powerful demons...He almost succeeded in capturing me with it...but at the last moment the young artist I was trying to protect ended up getting sucked in before I could do anything about it." He said, looking at the pendant with sorrow. He gently put it back around his neck, sighing when it laid on his chest. "When everyone realized what had happened, Danzo told me that the human that was sucked in wouldn't live long...And that he was the only one that knew of how to release him...He offered that if I did his bidding that he would release him..." Sasori said, looking more and more regretful and defeated. 

"What made you change your mind?" Itachi asked, letting Sasori continue before they walked again.

"Just about three moon's ago I learned that for eight years Danzo had my nephew trapped here. They tortured him...Experimented on him...I decided then that I needed to get him out...so I did." He said, His energy grew greater with malice as he remembered what they did to his nephew. 

"I wasn't there for him when My brother and Sister neglected him...berated and hated him...So when I found out that he was here I knew that I had to do whatever I could to save him..." He added, walking on his own now in the direction that Itachi was leading them. 

"Gaara..." Itachi sighed out the name, making Sasori stop. 

"You know of him?" 

"Yes." 

"...I tried to get him to your temple actually, but my plans were known and Danzo came after me...I ended up having to leave Gaara in the forest, to try and fight off Danzo and his men, but I couldn't win against Danzo, and was brought back here to be tortured and experimented on like Gaara was...He was so wounded...I believe that he didn't survive..." Sasori slumped against the wall, sorrow eminent on his face as he realized that his family was now all gone. 

"Gaara isn't lost to you...He lives." Itachi told him

Sasori swung around to look Itachi in the face, if there was any doubt...and trace of a lie, he would kill him right then and there. 

"How could you possibly know that? No one knew of whereabouts, and where I even hid Gaara..." He asked, anger growing in his voice. 

"The young Demon I am here with on a mission has the power to see the future...He saw where Gaara was and the immediate danger that he was in. He rescued him, and brought him back to our estate to be healed...He did so just in time, Gaara.. he lives. He's there now recovering." Itachi said, letting Sasori take in all the new information. 

"Thank the Gods..." He whispered, trying to collect himself. He leaned against the cold hard stone walls, happy to know that his precious nephew was still alive. 

"Let me take you to him...Both Naruto and I will." Itachi said, walking up to Sasori. 

"Naruto? Is that really his name?" Sasori asked, looking Itachi in the eye.

"Yes...Have you heard it before?" Itachi asked. 

"Once, but it was a while back...It couldn't be the same person." Sasori waved his hand like he was dismissing the matter, continuing down the hall. 

Suddenly there was a massive tremor, shaking everything. The two demons gabbed at the wall, trying to keep their balance. But in the distance they could feel intense spiritual energy and rage. Something was going on, and there was a demon involved. Itachi stopped a moment, realizing what was going on.

"What did you say the name of the leader who captured you was?..." Itachi asked, turning pale slightly.

"He goes by Danzo..Why?" Sasori asked, looking in the direction of the disturbance. 

Itachi looked the same way, knowing what had just happened...

"Naruto..."  
_________________

Naruto hoped that Itachi had gotten to where he needed to go without being caught. He had faith in the Tengue, but this place was confusing, in a sense that even Naruto was having a hard time sensing things in the area and his power seemed to be slightly suppressed. 

"The master awaits..." The man stopped in front of a pair of huge wooden doors.Said man opened one, letting Naruto step through before closing the door. Naruto looked around, looking for exits and ways he could get the advantage if things went south. 

"Welcome..." He heard the man say at the other end of the room. Naruto looked in the direction, not expecting who he saw. There in a huge throne like chair was Danzo...the man he'd been training to kill. 

"I understand that you're quite the talk of my base..." He said, putting down the cup he had been drinking from. Naruto turned pale, his hands turning into fists. His claws began to show, digging into his palms. 

"You survived a Lightning demon, and killed it...That deserves some attention..." He continued, looking at Naruto. "I'll reward you with a promotion to my personal assassin squad...Only the best of the best get that promotion...you should be honored..." He said, laying back more with ease. The other men in the room looked to Naruto, judging him slightly.

Naruto tried to even his breathing, trying to calm himself down. He succeeded in looking away, only to look back at the man when he spoke again. His blood boiled, intense need to rip the man apart flowed through him, making it harder to remain in control of himself. But images of his mother and his family flashed through his mind, making him shake with rage. 

"Any questions?" Danzo asked, looking slightly bored with Naruto not responding much. 

"Why..." Naruto whispered the question, careful to not growl. 

"Come again...Speak up." He demanded, looking a little annoyed with how quiet Naruto was being. 

"I ASKED WHY?!" He roared finally, unable to contain his rage, his power seeping into the room, his disguise instantly dissipating when he spoke. "WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER?!" He roared finally, his eyes turning red, his hair and fox fur bristling with anger. His claws extended, making him look more and more like a young pissed off Fox Demon. 

Everyone in the room grabbed at their weapons, unsheathing them and ready to attack, but Danzo held up his hand, stopping their advances. 

"I see...You're lady Kushina's young kit..." He spoke, making Naruto more angry by each second. "I figured that's why my sword didn't work...I wanted your mother's sight to see the future...That's why I attacked the Shrine...and the fact that you filthy foxes lived there untouched for generations pissed me off...I wanted to kill you and your disgusting family...and I did...I remember your mother's last breath before I cut off her head for all her fox followers to see...It was a sight to see...Their reaction is something I fall asleep to every night." He said, baiting Naruto on...He wanted the fox to lose control, knowing that he would be easier to kill when angered and stupid. But he had another thing coming...

Naruto let out a inhuman cry, shaking the building. His power exploded from him, making most of the humans in the room pass out. Danzo even had a hard time with the immense pressure. Naruto's body began to convulse and deform, changing into his huge fox form. He ended up making the ceiling explode outward as he continued to grow. His five tails exploded outward, forming with all of Naruto's spiritual energy. He let out a cry of rage as his power began to grow. He opened his mouth, gathering energy particles to release back at Danzo, creating a huge energy blast. He hissed and Snarled when there was enough to be released. Danzo dogged around, preparing to attack Naruto, dead sent on getting the young fox's powers. 

"You can try!" He yelled, jumping up on one of the broken parts of the ceiling. Naruto released it while simultaneously releasing more pressure, making Danzo slightly more slow in his movements. But Naruto still missed, sending his beam across the empty space, destroying anything that it touched. Naruto roared, slashing and bashing at Donzo, sending any powerful blast and swipe his way. He only saw red as he tried to kill the man that killed his family...his poor beautiful mother. 

At the memory of his mother he let out another inhumanly scream of pain and rage, his power level grew, making one more tail form. He shook slightly, feeling his power levels increase. He swiped at Donzo, connecting the hit and sending him flying. But with Danzo being experience, he corrected himself and countered Naruto's attack, inflicting little damage. Naruto thrashed his head around letting out another defining roar before charging after Danzo into the forest at the back of the base. 

Once they were far enough away Danzo turned around, dishing out his own attacks against Naruto. 

Naruto countered, swiping away the attacks made at him, realizing that Danzo was using some kind of tool to use other demons attacks against him. He focused his power on the earth, commanding it to do his will, trying to entrap Danzo inside a wall of wood and stone, but Danzo saw it coming and dodged. Naruto grew more irritated, losing some of his reasoning and understanding of the situation. 

'Naruto...' He heard something in the back of his mind while he kept attacking Donzo. 

'Naruto...stop..' He hear it again, recognizing the voice...It was his mother's voice... He stopped slightly, his senses returning and his rage subsiding for the moment. He looked at Danzo, realizing the he was wearing down. He could finish him off...but his mother was warning him to to continue...He stopped, his teeth still bared though, in case Danzo was to do something. 

"Naruto!" He heard an new voice. He looked down to the base, seeing Itachi and a unknown demon around some ruble.

'Itachi, hurry and jump on, who's the other demon?' Naruto telepathically talked to Itachi, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. 

'He's Gaara's uncle, and he needs our help...we need to leave, I know you want revenge but you aren't ready yet...' Itachi calmly talked to him, also watching Danzo with a weary gaze. 

'I Know...at least now I do...' Naruto said, realizing the depth of the situation. 

'Hurry, and make sure you cover your ears and Gaara's uncles, I'm going to get us out of here and make sure that Danzo won't follow.' He said back, his tails swishing in every direction. Itachi did as Naruto wanted, helping Sasori onto Naruto's back. He made sure that he was secure so that he wouldn't fall down the long way down to the forest floor. 

'Hang on.' Naruto said, releasing a high pitched sound, knocking out anything in his range, Including Danzo. He then dashed off towards the west, heading home with the two demons on his back. 

After a while of running and walking in his huge beast form, Itachi finally decided that it would probably be best if they stopped for the night, that way Sasori could have some time to get his wounds treated and healed. 

"So you're Gaara's Uncle?" Naruto asked once he turned back to his normal size and more human like. 

"Yes.. you can call me Sasori...Sasori-San if you must." He hissed as Itachi bandaged his ribs, careful to not injure him further. 

"That was quite the show back there...I had never seen anyone give Danzo a run for his money..." Sasori commented on his abilities, knowing that the Fox child had potential to kill Danzo. 

"Why are you carrying a cursed Item?" Naruto asked, sensing the pendant, knowing that it was the source of the strange power residue on Gaara when he found him. 

Sasori remained quiet for a while, wondering his he should tell Naruto...But If Itachi trusted him, then he might have well let him help him more. "Someone I care about was captured and put inside it..." He said, letting Itachi finish up on his injury care. 

"I'm Sorry..." Naruto apologized, seeing the pain in the older demon's eyes. 

"We should rest for the night...I don't think Danzo would send a party out for us...at least not yet..." Itachi added, now finished with the fist aid. 

Naruto and Sasori both nodded, watching Itachi and not saying a word.

They let themselves rest and recover from the exhausting day, hoping to return home in no time. After all they had a lot to talk about with Gaara and Naruto needed to report back to Fugaku, telling him where Danzo could be located and what he had been up to. But more importantly Naruto was just happy that Sasori-San and Gaara would be reunited after what they had both been through. 

"Sleep Naruto, I'll wake you if anything happens." Itachi told Naruto, knowing that he was exhausted from transforming fully and keeping up the disguise for that long.Naruto nodded, watching Sasori-San before falling asleep. He couldn't help but feel like he made a mistake letting Danzo live though...but he knew that that wasn't the reason why he was there...and he had previously promised Itachi that he wouldn't do anything too rash and idiotic before they could accomplish their mission. 

He would get his revenge...and now that he knew where Danzo could be found, he wouldn't stop till he killed Danzo himself...But that would have to wait...Gaara and Sasori-San where his priority now...so with that he fell asleep with a dreamless sleep. Itachi watched as he fell asleep, content that the young fox didn't get injured from meeting Danzo for the first time...He recalled the grad form of his true fox nature. How his power could be felt from miles away. Naruto had certainly grown over the years, far more than Itachi realized in the first place. 

Itachi Heard Sasori chuckle. He looked in the demon's direction, noticing that he was watching him. 

"And what has caught your fancy for you to chuckle like that?" He asked, knowing that somehow the demon was making fun of him or insulting him...

"The way that you look at this young fox...It's the same way that I looked at that human boy....You love him don't you?" he stated, his eyes warming at the memory of the human boy. He held the pendant gently, looking at it from time to time.

Itachi looked at him, shocked. He didn't realize that how he felt towards Naruto was so readable..."Yes...I do." He finally said, tuning his gaze to the blond, smiling down at him when he saw that he was snoring softly. "What his name...The human's that caught your eye?" Itachi asked, not wanting to be the only one to be embarrassed about his love life.

Sasori looked at him, wondering if he should say anything...but he sighed and let the pendant rest on his chest. "His name is Sai..." He spoke softly, letting the name roll off his tongue. He remembered what the teen looked like before he was trapped, Beautiful onyx hair, just slightly passing over his ears, his concentrated look he had when he viewed the world. And his slight singsong voice whenever he talked with him...He missed him so much and hoped that he was still alive in the pendant...But deep down he knew he should expect him to be dead...after all the pendant was meant to hold demons....not humans.

Itachi saw the pain in his eyes and decided to not push the matter further...he sat silently happy to just watch over Naruto.

\---------------------------

Naruto woke, noticing that Sasori was still sleeping, or at least looked like he was sleeping. He looked to Itachi, happy to see that he was still awake, and watching around carefully. 

"Has anything happened?" Naruto whispered, his voice sounding slightly gravelly even though he was whispering. 

Itachi looked down at him, smiling. "Good morning..." He greeted him, "Nothing out of the ordinary so far..." He added after, standing once he saw Naruto getting up. 

"Let's hurry and get home,Sasori should get his wounds looked at..." Naruto commented. He tried to give Sasori some medical treatment last night before he fell asleep, but a couple minutes in he claimed that he was healing just fine and that Naruto shouldn't bother. 

He heard Sasori grunt. The red head rolled over from his sleeping position, glaring at the two above him. 

"I take it you're not a morning person..." Naruto said, realizing that him and Itachi had probably woken the Demon God. He was answered back with a groan and him getting up slowly. Sasori grumbled to himself while doing so, making Itachi and Naruto smirk at him. It was refreshing to see a Demon God act so normal...Or at least more like how Naruto acted. The blond also had troubles sometimes getting up in the morning. Especially after his long nights of training and wandering around the mountain area. For some reason he had trouble sleeping when he could be out under the moonlight. 

"I want to see Gaara...so the faster we get to the Tengu estate the better..." Sasori finally said, glaring at the two, knowing that they were smirking at him.The two nodded while they continued to smirk. Sasori let Itachi carry him this time.Not that he didn't appreciate Naruto for carrying him last time, he just wanted to have a smoother ride this time, that way he'd have enough energy to see Gaara before passing out in the medical bay. 

After Itachi knew that Sasori was secure, he began flying over the forest top, watching Naruto follow in the tree tops. Naruto pouted a little at the thought that he wasn't very genital or fast when he carried Sasori last night, but the Fire God was right, the sooner they returned home the better. He could still feel the slight presence of Danzo,and it was starting to really bother him...That Human...no, Monster, was responsible for his clan's slaughter...He recalled the way Danzo smirked when he recalled what he did to his clan and mother. 

'I will never forgive him...and he will never get the Kitsune foresight...' He thought, bounding further into the tree tops, almost reaching top speeds. 

Itachi watched as Naruto was starting to pull ahead slightly. He knew that the young fox demon was getting distracted, and angry. He could only guess that it was due to Danzo. Naruto wouldn't normally react this way in normal situations. He watched as the expression on his face turned colder and more distant. 

"He's thinking about that human isn't he?..." Sasori asked, eyeing Naruto as well. Sasori suddenly talking startled Itachi for a brief second, but he nodded in answer to the Demon God. 

"I'll talk to him when we return...there must be something that's still bothering him..." Itachi said, picking up his speed to match Naruto. 

*SLAM* 

Itachi stopped flying for a moment, suspending himself in the air. Both Demons looked to one of the huge trees in the forest, not believing what they just heard let alone saw. Naruto had just ran himself straight into the tree, full force and everything. 

______

Naruto continued to jump faster, almost matching his raged induced heart beat. He could feel eyes watching him, knowing that Itachi was probably watching him.  
'He probably knows...' he thought, realizing that he was getting a little out of hand. He was about to slow down when he realized he was heading straight for a very large tree and a very high speed. 

"Aw cra-" He almost got out before slamming full force into said tree. Leaves shook down from the force, even healthy and strong leaves were shaken free from the impact. 

"You all right?!" He heard Itachi call to him. The flutter of feathered wings could be heard approaching, but Naruto didn't want to let Itachi and Sasori see him in his messed up state. 

"Stop!" He called to Itachi who stopped immediately. 

"...You go on ahead...I need some time...You should be able to make it back home without any troubles." He said, prying himself from the indent he made in the tree, careful to not get any splinters in the process. 

"Naruto..." Itachi said his name in a warning tone. Just that alone carried a whole conversation that Naruto understood. 

"I will be careful...I just need to get my thoughts straight...Please Itachi..." He said, looking up at the Tengue, pleading with his eyes that he would understand. 

Itachi sighed, unable to beat that look. "All right...But once I make sure that Lord Sasori is safe, I'll look for you." Itachi said, waiting a moment before taking off at high speeds to the estate. 

'Thank you...' Naruto silently thanked him, dropping down to the forest floor. He started to head to his favorite place on the Tengu mountain, other that the Tengu estate itself. There was a hidden lake with blooming Sakura trees as far as the eye could see. It was one of the purest points on the mountain, and It always helped to clear Naruto's mind whenever he went there. 

He started to walk slower when he knew that he was approaching the spot. He came to the secret entrance, parting the long Ivy that had grown over the entrance, entering the breathtaking space. Light poured through the light pink petals of every flower on the Sakura trees, adding to the effect that they already had. The lake beneath them shown clear and still, except for the mass piles of separate Sakura petals that had fallen into it. 

He sighed a content sigh when he saw the view, making his way to his favorite boulder overlooking the lake at a shallow point in the lake. The sun was also the warmest there, which made basking in its rays all that more enjoyable. 

Once at his spot he laid down on the bolder, his body handing off slightly so he could look down into the lake and think. He saw in the reflection of the water the white clouds that were on their own journey across the world, bringing the promise of eventual rain and life. He sighed once again, letting the pure air fill his lungs and purify his body slightly. He let his fingers drop down to touch the water causing ripples in the water. It was cool to the touch, yet the water also seemed incredibly warm and filled with life as well. 

'Mother...' He thought, looking at his reflection. He saw his mother's eyes when he looked at his reflection, which brought some comfort to him to know that he carried some traits from her. He thought about what could have happened differently and the possible outcomes if he did make those choices...But what ever he came he came up with had terrible consequences and the outcome wasn't what he would ever want. 

He felt a slight breeze pick up, rustling the water slightly, distorting his reflection. The breeze smelt of the flowers of the surrounding area bringing peace to Naruto's troubled mind. He remembered something from his childhood. He was very little, probably when he was only just 4 years old...He was walking with his mother along a bank similar to the one he was at. He remembered that the flowers were in bloom along with the huge Sakura tree. It was the only one for miles around and it was in full healthy bloom at the time. His mom told him somethings about the tree...Like the fact that she met his father under it...and that she would pray to it and wish on it every day for the safety of his father. And when she found out that she was pregnant with him, she would pray to The Sakura tree about him instead. 

Naruto got up from his bolder, heading to the largest Sakura tree. The wind began to pick up, blowing the loose Sakura petals around, surrounding the area in a light pink storm. 

He placed his hand on the trunk of the tree, feeling the life in it. He smiled, knowing that the tree was very healthy, and would live for the next several hundred years. He took a minute to gather his thoughts and but them in a prayer. He remembered how his mother prayed that day when he was with her. She began singing in a strange language, long and beautiful. Later he asked her what the words meant and why they sounded funny. which she replied, that it was in the ancient language of the Fox gods, and that it was one of the sacred prayers that she knew, to protect the people the caster held dear. He would always remember the peaceful and content look his mother had at that moment, when she was both singing her prayer and after. 

Naruto let the breeze soothe him a little more before he found the sacred words deep within himself for the prayer that he needed. He let his voice call out into the wind, letting it be carried through the sacred Sakura forest. He let his instincts talk for him in his ancient language. His mother had taught him to understand the words but not to control them...no one could. The prayers themselves were alive and were only able to be sung truthfully when the caster opened his or her heart to his surroundings...to allow the spiritual energy of the Kitsune's before them to give the prayer power.

His voice became strong and powerful when it needed to as well as soft and gentle. He let the wind encircle him, blowing through his slightly long blond hair. He opened his eyes to watch as the sacred Sakura petals around him danced to his prayer. He could feel it working, bringing peace and power back into his mind and body. 

_____________

 

Itachi and Sasori arrived at the estate not to long after leaving Naruto to wander the Tengu forest alone. Itachi made sure to take Sasori straight to the medical section of his estate. And once he was comfortable with the care that he was receiving he headed to his father, knowing that he had a lot to tell him. 

He walked through the main halls, almost to where his father was when he was stopped by Kakashi, who was standing in front of the the door. 

"I see Naruto hasn't returned yet...is everything alright?" Kakashi asked, concerned shown on his face. 

"Yes he is fine...I left him to wander the surrounding woods to think...There are many things that happened on our journey that he needed to think about...but he is well and will return in his own time..." Itachi said, wanting to get past to tell his father of everything that happened. 

Kakashi let him pass, but he wasn't satisfied with half answered answers. He knew that there was more to what happened, and Itachi was refusing to talk about it. But he was in no position to pry or force the answer out of the Tengu Lord. The sound of the thick doors was almost defining in the quiet halls.

"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed his friends name, worried that there was something more wrong with him. But he would let it go for now...for the time being he needed to go see the person that Itachi brought into the estate...After all the strange power that was all over Gaara was all over the demon that he brought with him. So he would do his duty and look after the demon, making sure that it didn't do anything shady. 

_____

Itachi shut the door...He felt bad for not being honest with Kakashi, but his father needed to know what happened more so than Kakashi did about Naruto. 

He walked further into the spacious room, noting that his father was at his usual work table, writing down something. He stopped when he sensed his sons approach, looking up. 

"Itachi...I hope yours and Naruto's mission is a success..." He said, placing his calligraphy brush on the inking well, letting the excess ink drip off while he talked to his son. 

"It was father...But We found yet another puzzling demon..." He said, sitting in front of his father, prepared to tell the whole story about how they stumble across the human estate, and how Naruto had sensed the strange power coming from a demon that was being taking inside. He continued all the way up to where they separated inside the fortress. 

"Hold on...where Is Naruto?" His father asked, not able to sense the young fox anywhere on the estate.

"...That's what I need to talk to you about most of all father..." He said, probably not wording what he wanted to say right. The look his father gave him proved that point, fearing the worst. 

"He is fine and well...he's currently roaming in our forests..." Itachi said, putting his father's fears at ease slightly. 

"...When we were in the human fortress, Naruto was taken to see their boss...and their boss so happened to be Danzo..." He said. His father tensed at the mention of that accursed humans name. 

"You're certain that it was really Danzo?" His father asked, the urgency in his voice clear as well as the growing rage. 

"Yes...and when Naruto saw him I could only imagine what went on...all that I could tell was that Naruto had turned into a massive fox beast...destroying half of the human base just from the transformation...he was fighting Danzo by the looks of it when I got to him..." He started up with his explanation again. 

"I wasn't able to call out to him to calm his rage...but suddenly he had stopped, coming back to his scenes. That's when Sasori-San and I jumped onto Naruto who got us all to safety..." He said, letting his father take it all in. 

"He could have killed Danzo right then...but he didn't..." He finally said. 

"Is that why he's off on his own...Thinking I take it?" Fugaku asked, knowing Naruto's habits from past experiences. Itachi nodded, knowing that it was best to let Naruto be by himself for a few hours..Sasuke could tell you personally. After bugging him when he had gotten that way he got what he deserved, and a few scars to go with it. 

"I see...Thank you for keeping an eye on him..." Fugaku thanked his son. He could always trust Itachi when it came to Naruto, He could sense the strong bond that the two shared, and it was best not to separate those bonds. "You may go now...I need to talk with Sasori-San...I have many questions for him if he will answer them..." He said, getting up to head to the medical wing of the estate. Itachi stood, knowing where he was going to head to next. Once he was outside he started flying of into the surrounding forests, intent on finding Naruto and talking to him. He had a few Ideas of where he could have gone, but he was certain it was where he usually found him. In the Sakura forest. 

He flew faster as he approached said forest. He could smell the distinct smell of the cherry blossoms. He followed Naruto here one day when Naruto was feeling particularly bad, and the sight took his breath away. It was no wonder he like to spend so much time in an area such as this. So when he came upon Naruto's favorite bolder, he was shocked to see the fox missing. 

'where could he have gone then?' He thought, looking around the area. Not spotting the young fox.

The wind picked up, bringing a warm feeling with it. Itachi took the moment to let it blow through his wings, feeling the purification working. It smelt so nice, it kind of reminded him of how Naruto smelt sometimes...Naruto. Itachi opened his eyes, looking towards the east. He could hear something faint in the wind, and with no other leads to where Naruto could be he decided it would be best to go check it out.

He began walking in the direction that he heard it the loudest, enjoying the scenery on his way. He noticed that the sound he was listening to was someone singing. He couldn't understand the words, but the melody and the sound of the voice was delightful. It brought a sense of peace even more than that of the Sakura blossoms and the clean crisp air. He followed it, hoping that he could see whoever was singing. 

He came to a clearing where there was a huge Sakura tree, its blossoms blowing with the breeze, almost like it was dancing to the song. He looked to the figure standing in front of it, his eyes widening when he saw that it was Naruto. He watched as Naruto sang his heart out, hitting the notes perfectly in the unknown melody that he was singing. He watched as light tears streamed down his face, a slight smile was there when he paused. Itachi could tell that it wasn't a sad song..but one of peace and happiness. He could feel it all around him like it was alive. 

He started to approach Naruto when he stopped singing, cautiously at first but when Naruto turned to look at, he hurried to him. 

"I-Itachi..." Naruto sniffled a little, trying to wipe away the tears that where there. "How did you know I would be here?" He asked once his tears where gone. 

"I knew you liked the Sakura trees here so I came to see if you where okay.At first I tried to look around for you and then I heard something. I followed it and it turned out to be you, singing..." He explained, caressing Naruto's cheek, and rubbing under his slightly swollen eyes. "What was that you were singing? It was beautiful." 

Naruto leaned into Itachi's touch, loving the way the slight gentle touch brought so much comfort. "My mother taught me that when Kitsune's feel the need to, they sing an ancient prayer that they feel from their surroundings. I just sang a song of healing and peace." He explained, looking up into Itachi's eyes, hoping that the Tengu wouldn't pull away his hand. 

"Are you alright? You seemed pretty upset earlier...I can't blame you..." Itachi said, pulling Naruto into a hug, wanting to make sure that he was really okay. He knew that Naruto was good at hiding his feelings, especially when it would worry Itachi or anyone else.Naruto was stunned for a moment, but he snapped out of it, wanting to remember this moment...Wanting to remember Itachi's warmth and touch. 

"I-I'm okay now...I will get my revenge on Danzo...but not until I get my seventh tail. I want the full force of Kitsune power to bring him down. that way it feels like everyone who was killed by him,helped bring him down..." Naruto explained, leaning more into Itachi's embrace, closing his eyes and breathing in Itachi's smell. He could feel the familiar heat rise up through him, the pleasure of Itachi's sent was overwhelming and the touch was slightly painful along with the pleasure. He whined slightly when Itachi held him closer. His eyes widened, hoping that Itachi didn't hear him. He could feel his pants begin to bulge. 

"Naruto?" 

'Shit, he heard!..He know's!'

"I-Itachi I can explain!...Please don't be mad." He panicked, trying to pry himself from Itachi. 

"Naruto." 

He stopped, looking at Itachi, prepared to get a lecture that They were like brothers and that they were both males, and that it was wrong to have this reaction. He shook, not prepared for this kind of emotional pain of being rejected by someone you love. Itachi leaned in closer to Naruto's face, trying to get his attention. 

"Naruto...Calm down...I'm not mad." He said smiling at the panicked look on Naruto's face. He smiled even more when the blond blushed more before stopping his squirming. He waited till Naruto could look him in the eye. 

"I'm actually quite pleased that you feel some sort of an attraction to me...It means that I have a chance." He said, curling some loose hair behind Naruto's fox ears, stopping to scratch behind them slightly. Naruto leaned in to Itachi's chest more, loving the feel of his fingers and the sound of his deep voice...Wait.

"What do you mean by "A chance" ?" Naruto asked, still letting Itachi scratch behind his ears. 

"It means Naruto...That for a long time I have had feelings for you. At first I thought it was just brotherly love, but soon it became greater and I needed to claim you. But I was afraid that your feelings would never be the same as mine. So I forced mine away, to preserve what we had..." He explained. The pain of having to hide himself for so long was very apparent in his eyes. He was watching his love from afar for so long, that this moment didn't seem real...That it was just a cruel dream and that this would all be over in a second. But when he looked down at Naruto most of his doubts when away.

"I Love you Naruto...And I want you to be mine." Itachi said after a moment. He tipped Naruto's chin up, making sure that the blond could only see him, and the act made sure that he couldn't get away either. 

"I-Itachi." Naruto breathed out the Tengu's name, not believing what was happening. First his day was filled with so much pain and hatred, but just a few simple words from the person he cared for, turned his day completely around. He could feel the familiar sting of tears at his eyes. He tried his hardest to make them not fall, but they pooled at the corners of his eyes to eventually flood over, creating a clear stream. 

"I Love you too." He said, letting the tears fall as he cuddled more into Itachi's embrace. He never wanted this moment to fade...These feelings and this memory would always be here, stuck forever in time. They stayed silent in each others embrace, not wanting to ruin the moment, for fear that even the slightest whisper would break what dream they were both dreaming, this couldn't really be happening. 

Itachi sensed the hesitation in Naruto, and wanting to get rid of it he gently caressed the young fox's face, inching his closer. He gave Naruto time to pull away and to say no, but when both didn't come, he connected their lips in a gentle kiss, changing their lives forever. Naruto whimpered slightly, feeling electric heat fill his body when their lips touched. Itachi's lips were so soft...and so overpowering. He couldn't deny him anything so when he felt Itachi's tongue glide over his lips, he opened his mouth immediately, welcoming Itachi's tongue into his mouth. 

Their kiss deepened, and hands wandered. Itachi pulled Naruto fully against his body, making the blond gasp as his groin rubbed against Itachi's thigh slightly. Itachi rubbed one hand down Naruto's back, loving how he could feel him push into his hand, craving the contact. His other hand tangled into Naruto's hair at the back of his head, his fingers skillfully untied the tresses, letting them fall. Naruto's hair now was past his shoulder slightly, making it a pleasure to run fingers through while they kissed. 

"Naruto..." Itachi almost growled, kissing his way down the side of Naruto's jaw. He continued down the side of Naruto's neck, appreciating how Naruto gasped and leaned his head to the side, so Itachi would have better access to his neck. He bit at the tender spot where his shoulder curled into his neck, earning a surprised squeak out of the fox. He gently started to peal the yokatta off Naruto, loving how he cold see the love mark he left on his skin. He kissed the bare skin that was now uncovered, feeling the warmth radiating from the soft flesh.

Naruto was really something to look at. Itachi didn't know a whole lot of Tengu that could match Naruto in his looks. His blond hair was the perfect length, especially in this moment. His eyes were an amazing blue that Itachi never got tired to look at. Just the fox in general was amazing, his selflessness for everyone and even humans was way beyond his understanding, and the fact that Naruto had so much strength to not kill Danzo even though he clearly wanted to was something else on its own. 

"Naruto, I love you." Itachi never got tired of saying his name, or expressing how much the Kitsune meant to him. 

"I Love you.." Naruto said back, his breath coming out a little faster than normal as Itachi continued to explore the fox. He pushed him down onto the grass, taking a moment to look at him. He caressed his cheek, moving his fingers down his body slowly, teasingly. 

"I-Itachi..." Naruto almost whined, his eyebrows furrowing in anticipation and agitation when Itachi didn't touch him where he so obviously wanted to be touched. Seeing Naruto this way made Itachi chuckled deeply, earning another frustrated look from Naruto. Itachi was going to let up his teasing,but the sudden grab and twist sent him whirling onto his back. He looked up, confused and yet pleased at the same time. Naruto straddled his torso, clearly frustrated with all the teasing that went on. 

"You're not playing very fair..." Naruto almost pouted as he leaned in closer to Itachi. Itachi smiled, and grabbed at Naruto to kiss him, but the fox sat back up too quickly, teasing back. 

Naruto began to strip even further, teasing the pinned down Tengue to just watch and not touch. Naruto began to rub himself a little, making himself gasp and make the most erotic faces above Itachi, And whenever Itachi tried to touch him,Naruto would make himself just out of reach and only touch a little. And when Itachi behaved he would pick up the pace, and even moan slightly. He began to grind his hips slightly, clearly pleased when he heard the Tengu under him gasp, feeling the bulge behind him. He continued to grind until he felt Itachi start to rub at his clothed groin, making him stop and gasp out, arching his back at what pleasure the little act brought. 

"Now who's not playing fair." Itachi panted a little, getting back at Naruto for teasing him so relentlessly with his grinding.

"Oh Itachi!" Naruto called out his name, wanting to be touched further. "Please..." He pleaded, looking down at the man who had captured his entire being. "Please, I want you.." He almost growled, grinding again, wanting Itachi to lose control on him. 

Itachi growled himself, sitting up so fast that it knocked Naruto back onto his back. He was about to say something to him when Itachi's lips met his in another searing kiss. He was going to get light headed for sure with all the kissing they had done, but when he felt the cool crisp air around his now very erect member, he couldn't do anything. He let Itachi explore more of his body, touching him gently and kissing every part of him. And when Itachi's hand finally made contact with his member, he gasped out, thrashing his head to the side in complete bliss, moaning gratefully. 

"Naruto..." Itachi purred, loving that he was the one making the blond react this way. He pushed Naruto's knees up, wanting to get to his entrance fast. He watched happily as Naruto's tail twitched every time he touched him in a new place. "Naruto..Are you sure? I don't know If I can be gentle are first time...I'm already about to lose control." Itachi warned Naruto, not wanting him to regret what they where about to do. 

"I wouldn't have agreed to be with you if I knew I wouldn't want you. All I know is that I want you inside me, and if you don't hurry...I don't think you'll like what you might get." Naruto pouted and scowled cutely at the same time. He knew that Itachi wanted to be gentle, he really did. But that wasn't what Naruto needed right now. He needed to be dominated, to be shown that his mate was going to be stronger than he was, so that it would put his instincts as a Fox demon at bay. 

"Naruto." Itachi growled one last time, pinning Naruto's knees to his chest,readying his member at Naruto's entrance. He rubbed his shaft with the precum that was leaking from him, wanting Naruto's first time to be at least a little less uncomfortable than what it was going to be. He eased his tip into him first, letting Naruto adjust before sliding himself all the way in, in one thrust. 

"I-Itachi!" Naruto gasped out, arching his back, feeling the cool grass tickle his back as he did so. He looked up at Itachi after a few moments passed when he didn't move. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that there where slight tears in his eyes.

The act of lovemaking was very emotional, especially for Demons. They only truly mated with someone once. Sure they could have sex with other Demons, but what Naruto and Itachi where doing was something completely different. They were intertwining their souls and the years that they had left in their lives together, that way there was no way they could be with someone else...If they tried they would be tearing apart their very souls to do so. So when Itachi started to cry, it meant that he had some feelings that he had built up, and was finally able to release, letting himself completely go so that Naruto's soul could start to seek out his. 

"Naruto." He said his name with so much love and devotion that it scared Naruto slightly...but in a good way. He was able to start to feel what Itachi was feeling, gasping as new, more intense and passionate feelings and emotions erupted from him. 

"Oh Itachi!" He moaned out loud, not sure he could take much more of what was happening to his body. His body temperature began to rise with every trust Itachi made that hit his prostate. He thrashed his head from side to side, being driven completely insane with Itachi's talented fingers as they slid up his torso to his nipples, playing with them slightly wile he started to make love more gently now, the need to completely dominate gone. 

"Naruto...I will forever and always be by your side." He whispered, pulling Naruto up so that he was now straddling him, driving his member even further into Naruto. 

"AH!" Naruto cried out, arching his back into Itachi's chest and throwing his head back, mouth slightly opened in pleasure. After adjusting and resting for a moment, Naruto looked down at Itachi. He took his face in both of his hands, staring deep into his ruby red eyes. He leaned in slow, fluttering his eyes close as he did so. He kissed Itachi as he started to move his hips, feeling Itachi's hard member get even harder. He kissed him more fervently when he began to lift and lower himself on the organ, feeling himself come closer and closer to the peak of pure satisfaction. 

"Itachi...I'm-I'm so close!" Naruto cried out, breaking their kiss to warn his mate. He moaned out before breathing quick, unable to concentrate on anything else. 

"M-Me too, Oh Naruto!" Itachi cried out, grabbing onto his hips as he felt himself climaxing. Both Naruto and him cried out in bliss as they both climaxed, sealing the deal on their mating. Instinct started to take over on both of them in a way that they needed to mark their mate, claiming them. Itachi started first by looking for a spot to place his mark.Naruto began to lay back down on the grass, letting Itachi's member slide out of him, followed by his seed. He looked up at his mate, feeling complete and satisfied. He felt whole...Like the void in his heart had been filled with Itachi...And Naruto was going to keep it that way. 

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Itachi's hands on his stomach, massaging slightly. "Here..." He said quietly, letting his instincts take over. He leaned in and kissed right above Naruto's belly button. After Itachi saying a few words, there was something forming on Naruto's stomach. It wasn't painful, but he could feel Itachi's power circling around the area. When Itachi was done, he sat up to admire his work. There on Naruto's stomach was a design that was similar to drawings of the sun. 

"Naruto...you are my Sun, My life." Itachi said, his primal instincts fading, clearing up his head. 

Naruto smiled at the design, knowing now that he had proof of being mated with Itachi. When he started to lightly touch his mark, his own instincts took over, making him sit up. He began to sniff Itachi, smelling himself all over the Tengu. He got up gracefully, walking around Itachi, lightly touching his shoulder and collarbone while he walked around him. He knelt down behind him, pressing himself up against his back. "Itachi..." He purred, letting his hands wander around his back. When he found his spot, he wasted no time in placing his mark. It started forming under his fingers, right in the middle of Itachi's shoulder blades. It was an intricate design of silver and different hues of orange. It was quite beautiful, and when Naruto became himself again, he couldn't help but touch the mark that he left. 

"Naruto?" Itachi called out to his lover, looking over his shoulder.Naruto moved back in front of Itachi, smiling very happily. He would never get tired of looking at Itachi, especially the way he was looking at this moment, with his long black hair down and his soft skin showing. He loved that this Tengu was now his, and that he belonged to him as well. Naruto's tail began to twitch, indicating that he was very pleased and amused at the same time. 

"We should probably head back to the estate...It will be nightfall soon." Itachi said, smirking when he saw that Naruto was staring and that his tail was twitching. Naruto blinked a couple times before realizing what Itachi had said. He looked around, noticing the rays of the sunset where slowly turning to that dark blue hew. 

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, trying to stand. He blushed when he realized that he was still very much naked, and Blushed even further when Itachi chuckled deeply. 

"Why don't we both go back and take a relaxing herbal bath...With all that we did today I know that you will need it." He added on, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. Naruto followed suit, having a hard time bending over though. 

"That sounds wonderful actually." Naruto agreed, already feeling the soreness of his hips and the unnatural stretching that happened to his entrance. When Both of them where done dressing and they fixed their hair to the best of their abilities, they headed home, hoping that they would have time to tell Fugaku of their mating before he found out on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't think I ever explained about the Uchihas being Tengu. Tengu can not reproduce, so they basically make clones of them selves and those are the heirs to higher lines and such. That's how Itachi came to be and Sasuke from Fugaku and Fugaku and Madara where made the same way. I believe that's how it is in real Japanese mythology. And that's why there are no female Tengu. 
> 
> Another thing is In this chapter and eight and also possibly most of nine are going to be focusing heavily on Sasuke and his romantic path. So sorry if that's not something most of the people who read this want, but he needs his story part now. Then I will get back to Naruto's family and what will happen with Sai and Sasori.

Sasuke sat on his bed, enveloped in the natural dimness of his room. He flopped over onto his side, his thoughts consumed with Kakashi.

"Kakashi..." He said the Inugami's name out loud, his chest tightened with pain when he did. 

He curled up on his side, berrying his head into his Futon, trying to pass through the pain and the on coming numbness. He clutched at his chest, wanting the pain to disappear. His whole body burned and went cold for the demon, making it all that much more harder to forget. He remembered his face when he asked him if there was anything to keep him there. He remembered how cold his eyes seemed...And yet they where so warm and understanding. He knew that there was more to Kakashi's feelings. But when you hear from someone you've loved for a long time, that you basically don't matter to them...It was hard and devastating. 

Sasuke sat up slowly, his eyes full of sadness and regret, the life and enjoyment slowly fading from them. If Kakashi was going to deny his feelings...and pretend that there was nothing there...Then he was going to do the same. He took a deep breath, collecting all of his feelings for Kakashi and locked them away, deep inside himself. 

"Two can play at the heartless game..." He said silently, getting up to roam the estate. His eyes already started to look more cold and distant, His whole demeanor became more hostile and mean. He was pretty sure that if he couldn't love Kakashi, then he wouldn't love anyone ever again. 

Once he was outside he stretched his wings, feeling the air between each feather. He then lifted him self into the air with great speed, flying high into the clouds. He chased after the rays of sunlight hidden between each cloud, gaining even more speed with each thrust of his wings. His favorite thing that he prided himself on was his speed of flight. At one point when he tried to go the fastest he could he swore he felt the electricity in the clouds, feeling it surround him and excel his flight. But ever since that one moment he hasn't quite gotten to that point, but that never stopped him from trying. 

He tucked his wings in tight suddenly, dropping fast. He was aiming for one of the many lakes on the mountain, determined to test his limits. He dropped as far as he dared before suddenly opening his wings, the air catching them. He blasted the water beneath him before continuing straight ahead, staying close to the waters surface. He reached down, lightly splitting the water with his fingers. He could tell that it was getting closer to night time by the temperature of the water. It was getting colder faster. He stopped flying for a moment and just hovered in the air for a moment. He saw that the sun was setting behind the mountain. Deciding that it would probably be best if he wasn't out much longer he started to head back home. Not even he could fly in the dark..And knowing most of the demons around the mountain, they would take advantage of that. 

After looking around for a moment he bounded up in to the clouds again, hearing the water burst under his wings. He was sure to visit this lake again...something about it was calming and welcoming...But what Sasuke didn't know about his little trip to the lake was that he caught the attention of the water god that was living there. 

Once he was back at the estate he walked back to his room. He sighed before stretching once again. He moved around his Futon to his wardrobe ,picking out his thin yokatta that was meant for the open air bath that they had. He then headed for the open air bath, wanting to feel the calming water around him...hopefully it would sooth away most of what happened that day.  
_______________________________

Kakashi walked around the estate entrance, hesitant to head any further inside for fear of Sasuke sensing his presence. He didn't want another confrontation with the Uchiha...he knew that he wouldn't be able to help him self if the young Tengu tried anything. He sighed heavily, placing his back on to the pillar at the front gate. He looked up into the sky, watching the clouds start to change to a warmer glow, indicating that it was almost sun down. 

He heard the sliding doors slam, do to his incredible hearing. He turned to see Sasuke walking to the middle of the dirt path, stopping only momentarily before blasting up into the sky, taking off somewhere. Kakashi noticed in that brief moment that Sasuke wasn't the same...His face was the happy and warmer face that he knew. He figured that Sasuke was probably still upset with him and that he was just going off to let off some of his anger. The image of him gracefully, yet powerfully bounding into the sky was something he always liked to burn into his mind. Sasuke certainly had gotten very attractive...that was to be expected in the Uchiha line, but Sasuke always carried a certain mystery about him, and it was very attractive to Kakashi..In more ways than one. But then he remembered the look on and demeanor that Sasuke left with. 

He felt a slight pain in his chest when he realized that Sasuke was hurting because of him...but what was he supposed to do? It was way too risky to take Sasuke as his mate...he vowed that he would never put Sasuke in danger, and mating him would put him in untold amounts of danger. Kakashi straightened up, deciding that it would be better to do one more round of patrolling before retiring for the evening. Sighing again, he started to head on his rounds again. 

________ Out Door Bath/ Uchiha estate ___________

Naruto blushed as he entered the herbal bath that Itachi had drawn for the both of them. He could feel it working instantly, but what made him blush was that he could feel Itachi's seed slipping out of him and into the water. 

"Are you all right?" Itachi asked, knowing exactly what was happening to Naruto, the fact bringing a grin to his face. 

Naruto nodded, afraid that if he spoke a gasp would escape. He tried to calm himself, by letting the warmth loosen his muscles and relive some of the pain. He heard the sound of moving water and knew that Itachi was moving. Itachi's arms snaked their way around Naruto's waist, tightening slightly as he shifted so that Naruto's back rested on his chest. 

"You always feel so good..." Itachi remarked, kissing Naruto's neck while he talked deeply in Naruto's ear, arousing the fox even further. He sat on some of the natural rocks that where a part of the open air bath, bringing the fox with him, letting him sit in his lap with his arms still around his waist. 

"I-Itachi..." Naruto slightly gasped out his name. He could feel the Tengu's member becoming erect, resting up against Naruto's backside. Naruto turned his head to look at him, smirking slightly while he slid back slightly, grinding his soft bottom near Itachi's member, driving the Tengu mad. 

"Naruto." Itachi growled, biting and nipping at Naruto's neck, the excitement growing between the two. Itachi flipped Naruto around, making sure that the fox was supporting himself on the rocks. He then slid his member near Naruto's entrance, stopping so that he could hear Naruto beg for him. 

"Itachi..." He heard him wine almost, the struggle to hang on to his sanity evident in his voice. "Please." He asked, looking back at Itachi, fire burning in his eyes. Itachi then could feel through their bond that Naruto wanted him....No Needed him to be inside him. He wouldn't deny his mate any longer so he thrust deep into him, loving how the fox cried out in completed bliss. He waited for Naruto to stop tightening on him, and let him adjust before making love to him once more. 

"I-Itachi! Oh my god!" Naruto cried out, arching his back as Itachi again was hitting his most sensitive spots. "No! I'M going to come!!Please Itachi!" Naruto screamed out the Tengu's name, and pleaded with him. Itachi new that Naruto wanted them to both cum together, so he slowed, but still thrust with power, bringing himself closer to the bliss they both craved. He could feel Naruto meet his thrusts, and with the same amount of urgency as Itachi. 

He grabbed Naruto suddenly, making Naruto stand while he slid his hands up his stomach and chest, feeling the muscle there and the having chest. 

"ITACHI!" Naruto yelled as he came, twitching in Itachi's arms slightly as his orgasm was intense. The blond then fell back into Itachi's arms, noticing that Itachi hadn't climaxed quite yet. He got up and turned to face Itachi the best he could, and pointed to the rocks. 

"Sit..." He panted out, regaining some of his self awareness back. Having sex with Itachi always screwed with his mind, and he still wasn't used to the overwhelming sensation. 

Itachi cocked his eyebrow in surprise, following is lovers order, he sat atop the rock, his lower body now level with Naruto. He watched as Naruto licked his lips while coming closer to him...And then he understood. Naruto gently took Itachi's member into his hand, pumping it slightly. He heard Itachi gasp and moan slightly above him, giving him some encouragement to continue. He licked at the tip first, tasting the precum that was there...tasting his mate. Then he took him into his mouth further, sucking and licking as he moved his mouth up and down, adjusting slightly so that he could take Itachi further into his mouth. 

"N-Naruto." He heard his mate. He looked up to see Itachi panting, and running his long fingers through his own hair, his face was furrowed into bliss, his mouth slightly open. His mate was truly something to look at, and Naruto would always look at Itachi. 

Itachi looked down at Naruto, smiling gratefully. He moved his hand down to caress Naruto's cheek and moved it into his hair, tugging slightly while he massaged his scalp slightly. Naruto moaned in appreciation, bringing a whole new sensation for Itachi. He gasped, and tugged a little roughly on Naruto's hair. He looked down, to make sure that he hadn't hurt the blond, but Naruto carried on like nothing had happened. He could feel the familiar sensation of his climax. 

"Naruto...I'm so close." Itachi moaned, letting his head fall back, his arms behind him for support. Naruto gave everything he had into making his mate come, sucking pumping, and licking. 

"AH!" Itachi came, not expecting so much pleasure to come all at once. He let the orgasm spasm through his body, feeling himself still in Naruto's mouth. He looked down at his mate, smiling when he saw him swallow everything that he had to offer. 

"Mmm Naruto..." He purred, tilting Naruto's chin up, leading him up into a kiss. 

"W-Wait." Naruto warned, knowing that he would taste himself if they kissed. But Itachi didn't care, he wanted to kiss Naruto, he knew that Naruto needed the reassurance after what they just did...and he needed it too. He kissed him hard, letting the fox know that he didn't care that he could taste himself. That fact didn't matter. Naruto moaned into the kiss, finding that fact very hot. 

Itachi broke the kiss, moving to Naruto's forehead to kiss it gently before looking down into his eyes. 

"Thank you love." He said, making Naruto blush madly, realizing what they had just done...In an open air bath no less. 

Itachi started to rise from the water, making Naruto gulp slightly as he stared at his mate. Itachi noticed and smiled, looking back at his mate with a sight smirk. 

"You coming?" Itachi asked, indicating that he was finished with his bath. 

"You go ahead...I'd like to soak a little more." Naruto blushed, looking a way slightly before returning his gaze back to Itachi. 

"All right." Itachi nodded, smiling warmly before he exited the bath. 

Once Itachi was gone Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He loved what him and Itachi had become, but man was the Tengue very embarrassing! Well Itachi wasn't the only one at fault...Naruto thought back to all the naughty things and seductive behavior he had when he and Itachi had mated.

"Oh man..." He sighed, blushing mad with embarrassment. He laid his top half on the rock that he was leaning against, leaving his lower half in the water. His wet fox ears flicked when water threatened to drip inside them. 

"Now that was something I never thought I would hear..." A voice sounded from behind Naruto, near the entrance door to the open bath. 

Naruto swirled around, eyes wide with embarrassment and fear...Sasuke was standing at the entrance. He clearly heard what him and Itachi had been doing. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped slightly. "I-I can explain.." Naruto tried to collect his thoughts and feelings. He needed to explain things to Sasuke so that he would understand why and how he was mated to his brother. 

"What? The fact that you and my brother where doing erotic things with each other?" Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. He looked at Naruto's stomach, noticing the very noticeable mark left there. "And not only that but you mated with him?!" He added on. Naruto looked down, saddened by the aggressiveness that was in Sasuke's voice. 

"I don't care about that...I already knew." Sasuke added on, his voice much kinder and sounded more in a teasing way. He was just playing with Naruto, wanting to make him believe that he wasn't going to accept that they where now together. 

Naruto looked up, shocked and blushed before he splashed the Uchiha, spluttering useless threats. "TEME! You scared me!! I thought you where going to hate me..." He added on, ceasing his splashing attacks on Sasuke. 

"I would never hate you or my brother..." Sasuke turned more serious, walking into the water after disrobing. "I've known for a long time that Itachi was in love with you...I'm shocked that he actually admitted it to you..." He said, looking at Naruto with a smirk. 

"Well...I actually admitted my feelings first...today actually." Naruto blushed, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. The said Uchiha blinked a couple times before laughing out loud. "You couldn't have made the first move! There's no way!" He teased further. 

"I didn't really have a choice!...And it's not THAT hard to believe..." He added on, pouting. 

"With you it is...but if I hadn't heard what I did, then I would be having a harder time believing you." He smirked more when he saw that Naruto's face almost turned scarlet. "He must have been really good if he made you moan and call out like that." He added on. 

"W-Was there anyone else around? Please tell me that you where the only one that heard us..." Naruto pleaded, incapable of handling the situation if someone else also heard him and Itachi. 

" As far as I could tell I was the only one around at the moment." Sasuke said. 

"....So how have you been Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. "I haven't seen you since I left...and barley before that as well." Sasuke looked down into the water for a moment before looking at Naruto. He knew that he could always talk with the blond, but the situation with him and Kakashi was a little more difficult. He knew that if he told him what happened, then he would probably try to intervene and even kill Kakashi. 

"I'm doing all right...nothing has really changed since you left." He said smiling slightly before grunting his annoyed little grunt he usually gave. 

Naruto looked at him...Really looked at him. He knew that there was something terribly wrong with Sasuke...and it probably...no it defiantly had something to do with Kakashi. 

"What did Kakashi do?" Naruto asked, an annoyed face appearing while he folded his arms. He looked like he was almost scolding a child. Sasuke blinked, shocked that Naruto read him so well...Then again Naruto was the only one that knew him so well besides Itachi. 

"..He just made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with me..." Sasuke admitted. 

"What?" Naruto scoffed, knowing that, that was SO not the case. "That can't be possible he com-" 

"Please Naruto." Sasuke interrupted. "I know that you mean well and want me to be happy...But please just drop this..I can only handle so much when it comes to Kakashi...If I get my hopes up with your promises and reassurance on Kakashi...I don't know if I will be able to get completely back up from it when he rejects me again...Please." He let the words sink in to Naruto. "Please don't interfere..." He pleaded, showing his rare vulnerable side to Naruto. 

Naruto sat there in the water, speechless. Sasuke was actually pleading with him and showing his true feelings on the matter...He must be quite serious. Naruto smiled gently, knowing how hard it was to deal with loving someone. 

"All right Sasuke." He said still smiling his warm smile. " I will respect your wishes." He added, getting up out of the water. " But please...If you ever need me or just need to talk again, don't hesitate to come to me." He said, leaving the open air bath, and Sasuke. He knew that now Sasuke probably needed to be alone and just relax. So he headed to his room after dressing in the bath robe again. 

_____ Naruto's bedroom________

Naruto thought of Sasuke while he walked to his room, wondering what Kakashi could have done to make Sasuke look so hurt. But as to respect Sasuke's wishes he decided not to think too much on it...that is for now. But he opened his door and headed inside to think of other things, like the stinging pain he was feeling in his chest. 

Naruto stood in front of his wardrobe, thinking of Itachi. He smiled when he thought of what they where to each other now. The fact that he was now Itachi's and Itachi was now his brought him so much joy. He picked out one of his yokatta and dressed himself, eagerly wanting to be back at Itachi's side. He had noticed, in the short time that they had been mates how much he needed Itachi...How much he missed him when ever they weren't together. These feelings brought up some hidden feelings that he thought that he never would think about. 

What did his mother go through?..She was mated with his father, and if she felt the pain and loneliness that Naruto felt now, with just barley being away from Itachi...Then what had she felt all those years that his father wasn't around. He couldn't imagine the pain or the intense loneliness. He remembered some of the times he'd see his mother crying when she thought he wasn't looking...now he understood why. He felt sad for his mother, but she wasn't always unhappy, and that's what made him able to forgive his father for leaving them alone all those years. 

"Naruto?" Itachi's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Naruto opened it, smiling as he looked up at Itachi. "Is everything okay...I could sense some of your sadness." He said, concern shown in his eyes. 

"I'm fine...I was just remembering my mother for a moment. She was mated to my father, but he wasn't there with us when she had me...I was thinking of how she felt when he wasn't there, and if it was similar to what I feel with you..." He remarked, wrapping his arms around Itachi, hugging him tightly. "But I know that she wasn't always sad." He said, smiling up at Itachi. 

"When I had the pleasure of meeting your mother a couple times, she was overjoyed to have you in her life...She was indeed a very happy woman." Itachi assured Naruto, returning the smile he received. 

"Thanks Itachi." Naruto hugged him close for a brief moment before letting go. "...By the way...I think you might want to know something about what we did earlier..." Naruto said, remembering Sasuke. 

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, keeping Naruto at arms length while he talked, stroking his arms lightly. 

"Well..you know how I was worried that someone might have heard us while we where in the bath?" he asked, watching as Itachi's face stiffened slightly, curiousness shining in his eyes. 

"Yes." He said after a pause, feeling that something was up. 

"Well..someone did end up hearing us and they met me in the bath..." Itachi's face scrunched in confusion and worry. He was worried that there was someone else...naked in the bath with Naruto. "Who was it? Did they try anything?" Itachi asked, protectiveness sounded in his voice. 

"No! no no no, they would never! It was Sasuke, he was the one that heard us and now knows that we are mated...I talked with him about it and he basically gave us his blessing." Naruto said in a panic, knowing that Itachi was going to kill whoever it was that was with him in the bath. But since it was his brother, hopefully he would be more forgiving. 

"Sasuke?" Itachi softened, letting a smirk show on his face. "Of course he knew, He told me long before that if I did decide to make you mine that he would support it." Itachi said, feeling better about the situation. 

"I figured." Naruto pouted before walking over to his door. "Shall we?" He indicated, wanting to now go break the news to Fugaku. Itachi nodded, taking Naruto's hand while leading him down the hall. 

They arrived at the big main doors to where Fugaku would most likely be. But Naruto and even Itachi hesitated for a second before knocking on the door, waiting to hear Fugaku's voice. 

"You may enter." 

Naruto exhaled, preparing for the worst while he went in with Itachi. 

Fugaku looked up, watching as Naruto and Itachi entered the room. His eyebrow cocked when he noticed that they both where holding hands even up to when they sat down in front of him. He put down what he was doing to give them his full attention. 

"Father." Itachi greeted him first, bowing his head slightly. Naruto followed suit, still a little shocked with what they where about to do. "I need to tell you something." Itachi said, sitting up tall and proud.

Fugaku looked at the both of them and smiled slightly, which threw Itachi completely off. 

"No need to explain...I can clearly tell without you having to say anything." Fugaku said, still smiling slightly. 

"Father?" Itachi was now confused. In all of his years so far he recalled only seeing his father smile like that only three times. Once when Naruto was here and the other when Sasuke was born, and now. Truthfully it was a little off putting. 

"I cant tell that you are mated...and I couldn't be any happier with your choice of mate. I am very proud of both you and Naruto and I wouldn't pair you two with anyone else...why do you think I haven't sent you out to find a mate Naruto? and You Itachi to spawn an offspring from you?" He explained and asked the two. He almost laughed out loud when he saw how shocked and confused the both of them looked. When the both of them didn't say anything Fugaku waited, wanting Itachi and Naruto to understand what he had to say next. 

"Well that was easier than I expected." Naruto finally said, looking at Itachi and smiling, completely at ease now with this whole situation. Itachi nodded, still a little thrown off by Fugaku's weird behavior but turned and looked his father in the face. 

"I expect you two to live better lives from now on...your lives are now no longer your own." Fugaku warned, knowing all too well the pain that mates could have. After all he did watch Naruto's mother suffer greatly. 

"We appreciate your understanding father..and we will try our best." Itachi said, bowing once more. Fugaku nodded, waving his hand in a dismissive way, letting Itachi and Naruto know that they where free to leave when they wanted. 

"How Is Sasori-San and Gaara?" Naruto asked, before getting up. He was worried about them, and was wondering how Fugaku was going to react to the both of them being alive. 

Fugaku looked at Naruto, he knew that Naruto would ask about the Fire gods. It was in his kind nature to be worried about the demons that he had protected. 

"They are fine Naruto. Gaara is in Madara's great care, and Sasori is resting and would love to see Gaara when he wakes. But he has suffered quite a lot..." Fugaku lead on, not wanting to quite tell the extent of his injuries to Naruto. He didn't want Naruto to feel responsible. "I'm sure he would also like to see you both as well." He reassured them both. Naruto nodded before walking with Itachi to the exit. He turned around and bowed to Fugaku with a smile. 

"Thank you Fugaku." He thanked him before leaving with Naruto. When they where both gone Fugaku sat back, thinking of how their lives and his life was now going to change. He laughed a little when he recalled Itachi's shocked face. Oh how it was amusing. But after thinking for a moment he returned to his work.

 

Naruto and Itachi returned to Itachi's chambers, laying on the bed. Naruto laid in Itachi's embrace, facing him. He was smiling slightly as he played with some of his hair. 

"Be careful...You might go bald if you keep playing with your hair." Itachi teased, smirking when the fox stopped to glare at him. 

"...Wana say that again?" Naruto threatened, running his leg up in between Itachi's legs, rubbing near his sensitive area. Itachi cocked an eyebrow before flipping Naruto over, pinning him to the bed. He stared into his eyes, marveling at how blue and clear they where. He leaned down carefully and agonizingly slow. He let his lips gently touch Naruto's while he kept him pinned. He was going to control this situation. He could feel Naruto wanting to use his arms and deepen the kiss but Itachi wasn't going to let him. 

"Itachi..." Naruto growled slightly, getting angry because he wasn't letting him do anything. 

"You need to rest Naruto...your body cant handle another round after mating for the first time today love." He tried to calm Naruto down. He didn't want to cause any more harm to Naruto's body more than he already has. Naruto stopped struggling to look at Itachi. He pouted but nodded in agreement. He let his body start to relax and Itachi spooned behind him, holding him close to his chest. He could feel the warmth instantly and it brought more peace. 

"Good night Naruto..." Itachi said in his deep voice that he knew Naruto loved. He smirked when Naruto wined slightly before responding. 

"Good night." Naruto responding before entering a dreamless sleep. What he didn't know was that, that night he was going to have a life changing vision yet again...and this time, Sasuke was involved greatly.  
________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn't that long...I had some trouble trying to put some of my thoughts together, but I did come up with some really cool things that I will be adding in the next one. And there will be more characters appearing. like the water God and possibly Naruto's father, or mentioning of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the LATE update!!! I'm rewriting everything that I had from my original computer, and it' s taking a real long time. I know this chapter is short but it's something. (cringe) I will be writing more I just have to look at all my notes and change some things.  
> Also I promised that I would post art that I drew for this fanfiction, so here is a link to my deviantart. http://kimberlyhenriksen.deviantart.com/art/Kitsune-no-Sugata-Naruto-621682833   
> This is a picture of what Naruto is supposed to look like in the story. (all his tails are out in the pic, but in the story he only lets one be out.)

Once the sun broke over the mountain, Sasuke was already up and out of the estate, heading back to the lake that he visited the night before. Once at his destination, he took off his shoes, walking along the shore of the lake, letting the cool water sooth his feet. He never knew that he liked water so much...well this particular lake. For some reason every time that he came here it brought him peace...He was slowly forgetting the pain he was in and started to look forward to the time he could spend here. He continued waling the lake's edge, letting himself forget his troubles and pain. He reached behind him to the hair tie that was there. He pulled it lose to let his long black hair free. It was nice to let it fly away in the breeze sometimes, but those times where scarce because he always had an image to uphold with the other Tengu and yokai. He stopped for a moment, wanting to take a look at everything. 

He looked further out into the water, liking how blue it was and clean. It reminded him of Naruto's eyes and he laughed to himself. Naruto....He was probably with Itachi. He smiled knowing how happy his brother was now, and that was alright with him. Itachi had known his fair share of hardships and heart ache. Naruto would be good for him. 

"Please be careful..." Sasuke heard a gentle voice behind him, he whirled around to see who it was. His eyes widened when he saw a white haired demon behind him, a couple feet away. This demon was slightly taller than him, and quite breathtaking. His eyes where this unique color of light purple. Sasuke noticed what he was wearing...It was an old traditional yokatta, one that he hadn't really seen before. Even thought it was old it was still beautiful, making the wearer even more so. There where dragon horns that delicately went past his high pony tail that was decorated nicely with flowers and hairpins. But the fact that Sasuke never once sensed him, put him on high alert. 

"Who are you...And why the warning?" He asked, sending a slight glare the strangers way. He only got a light smile in return. It was gentle and calming...which put Sasuke on edge for some reason. 

"Where you are about to step are very sharp rocks...Many a yokai have injured themselves on them, not heading my warning." He finally answered, pointing to the area where Sasuke was about to head. Sasuke decided to glance where the yokai had pointed, searching the water. There in the shallow depths where sharp rocks of different sizes. Sharp enough to cause some real harm if he weren't careful. Feeling a little guilty for his rude behavior, he turned back to the stranger, bowing slightly. 

"Thank you...I'm sorry for lashing out at you and having suspicions..." He apologized, knowing better than to jump to conclusions. 

"No harm done. As for my name...It is one of many, but you may call me Suigetsu.." He said smiling slightly before looking Sasuke in the eye. "May I ask why one of the lords of the mountain is at this lake?" He asked, keeping his slight smile. 

Sasuke wasn't surprised that the yokai knew who he was slightly. "I like it here...It's been a comfort to come here and just let myself breath...And you can call me Sasuke." He finally said, unsure to why he was telling a stranger this. It was just so easy to talk to this person...Something about how his aura was and the way he carried him self made him seem trustworthy..Like he himself had been through so much and had wisdom to share. 

"I needed to get away...The Tengu Estate was becoming more and more suffocating." He started to say. There was also the fact that Kakashi was there. Sasuke took a moment to look at the water, only the sudden realization that he knew the yokai brought his attention back. "Suigetsu-San...I know your name but somehow can't place why." He said to himself along with to Suigetsu. 

"I met with your father once...I am the lord of the southern Grand Lake...Suigetsu Hozuki." He said his full name this time. 

"The Water god of the South..." Sasuke realized further who he was speaking to. "I didn't mean any disrespect." He quickly bowed. 

"Please!" Suigetsu almost pleaded. "There is no need...I am a fallen God and do not deserve such respect." He looked away, his purple eyes filled with sadness and hurt. Sasuke nodded, knowing how painful it was to lose such a title. It was truly a disgrace to the subjects of the God. But that didn't mean that it wasn't still a painful and lonely process.

"Suigetsu-San." He corrected himself. "Why are you here of all places?" He asked, finding his conversation to be more relaxing by the minute. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke for a moment. After a little while he smiled again, pointing to the shaded area of the lake. "It is quite a long story...If you have some time I will tell it to you." He said, gesturing to the side with the shade. Sasuke looked at the spot, grinning. "I have no where I need to be." He said heading to the spot already. Suigetsu hurried to catch up with Sasuke's pace, not falling out of step with him. 

"It started when I was still quite young for a God...I was expected to be the head of the south before my brother and produce an heir." He began to tell Sasuke, watching his feet for a moment before continuing. 

"I always obeyed when it came to such important affairs, but what they where asking was hard to except...Because I was already in love with someone else." He paused, a light blush formed on his pale cheeks. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this person an just be content in doing so...But I could't produce a heir with him, and they would never accept our love...So my family and my trusted friends found me a yokai bride to take." 

"Did you accept?" Sasuke asked, sitting down with Suigetsu in the cool grass.His heart went out to him a little, having the same fears that his love for Kakashi wouldn't be aloud. 

"I did...Eventually. I fought hard to try to get everyone to see how much I loved this person..and how My brother would be suited just fine to rule before me...But it came down to the person I cherished and loved telling me that I needed to go through with it and that it was fine with him." He said, his face showing sadness. " He called it his duty to see to the line of the Water God, and if he was going to be in the way of that then he would sacrifice his feelings for the continued line...And forget about me." 

"Who is this person?" Sasuke asked. 

" I grew up with him...He was and will always be my best friend. He is one of the snake knights that was assigned to me. He smiled when he recalled the snake yokai. Sasuke could tell that he really did love him, and that there was a lot of pain involved with his story..similar pain to what Sasuke was feeling with Kakashi. 

"He made sure to never show any kind of affection towards me other then the occasional rare smile. It was hard to just let my feelings go for him, after all you can't really get rid of feelings that have been growing for a life time...But what was truly heart breaking was that after I had my bride and we tried for an heir...I was told that I would never produce an heir and that I was a disgraceful barren God....So all that effort...all that pain and rejection only to be barren and the efforts wasted. " He paused, his form shaking slightly. He looked out to the water, sighing to prevent himself from breaking down. Sasuke could tell that he was a strong individual by the story he was telling so far, but it takes an even stronger person to show the emotions that he was feeling. 

"After knowing that I couldn't have children I completely lost myself...I couldn't go on knowing that I had failed my people...And That I had Failed the sacrifice that my loved one had made...He gave up so much for me and the future that my children would produce...But I threw that away..I could't face them anymore...But around the time this all was happening my estate was visited by a Snake god called Orochimaru...He heard of the news and knew of my barren state..but offered to take me as a 'bride' anyways..And my family thought it was best to promise my hand to him since I was no longer a god...And in that marriage it would bring some sort of honor back to them. But I couldn't be with him..I couldn't be with anyone.So like a coward I ran,and found my self living here at this lake instead." He said. He took a moment to look out at the lake before he looked back at Sasuke. He gave a very weak smile, letting Sasuke know that it was okay to ask any questions he had. 

'I'm Sorry..." Sasuke folded up his legs, pressing his knees to his chest. "I can understand feeling like you let the person you love down...I know I've disappointed my loved one..." Sasuke began. "I can also relate to them not showing affection and keeping their distance...It's hard." He added on, remembering what Kakashi had told him. After a few moments of silence, Suigetsu spoke again. "I would like to see you again Sasuke-San...It's really nice speaking with you." He said standing up. He faced the lake, sighing before turning back to Sasuke. "Don't give up on your loved one like I did.." He said, smiling a sad smile before standing. He bowed to Sasuke, indicating that he was finished for the day. He walked to the waters edge, entering it slightly before stopping. 

"I'll come again!" Sasuke called after him. He knew that there meeting wasn't just happenstance. There was a reason.. Suigetsu turned, smiling once more before turning back, a gate appeared in front of him. It lead into his realm which he returned to with out looking back again. Sasuke sat still, not wanting to leave just quite yet. He tried to picture what Suigetsu's lover would look like, but couldn't quite imagine him. He had met with a couple snake and fish knights from other water yokai's estate when they would come to talk to his father, But they didn't look like anything a Water God would be attracted too...But then again, he wasn't one to talk. It didn't make any sense that he himself a Tengu would like a Inugami, but he did...he so did. 

After giving one last sigh, he stood. He bowed to the lake, wondering if Suigetsu saw him before flying off into the clouds once more. He could't get Kakashi out of his head...along with what Suigetsu-San had said about not letting him get away. A slight pain twanged in his chest when he thought of Suigetsu's story. He knew that for other yokai and demon's it was truly disgraceful to not be able to produce young. Sasuke's heart when out to Suigetsu, also with what had happened between him and his so called lover. 

He wondered if Kakashi new about Suigetsu-San's presence on the mountain. After all he did patrol a lot and his Inugami senses were not to be messed with. Deciding it was probably best to not ask Kakashi, Sasuke decided to fly off to see his father. He needed to do something more than just wonder around....His father must have something for him to do.  
_________

Kakashi hurried off to where Fugaku had summoned him, wondering what could be so urgent. 

'Danzo must be heading here...' He thought, nothing else seemed so important. He opened a pair of sliding doors, searching the vast room. He saw Fugaku at a table drinking some tea. 

"Fugaku-San!..I have answered your summons, what is the matter?" He asked, kneeling to one knee with his arm held across his chest. Fugaku looked at him with a little concern in his eyes. 

"Everything is fine Kakashi...There is no reason for you to be so frantic...I have summoned you here because I wish for you to accompany someone on an important mission....a very important one indeed." He said taking another sip of his tea before giving Kakashi his full attention. "You two will go to the North, into the Swamps and the forest there...I have a lead on where a person of GREAT importance is...I wish for you to get him and return him here safely." He said discreetly. "But I wont get into too much detail until your partner is here.." He said motioning for Kakashi to sit on one of the cushions in the room.

Kakashi didn't argue, he sat on the nearest cushion that he found and thought about what Fugaku had said so far. Of course Fugaku would make him wait...It was driving him crazy with trying to figure out what was going on completely. He knew that he was going to be sent on another rescue mission...but as far as who he was rescuing and who with...that was still very unclear. His thoughts where interrupted when he heard a familiar voice and the door opening. 

"Father?" Sasuke called out to him, wondering if he was in this room. He immediately stopped though when he saw Kakashi, a questionable look adorned his face. He walked past Kakashi, avoiding eye contact. He sat down in front of his father, taking a moment to collect himself before he addressed his father. "I need to talk to you about something..." He finally said, looking at his father. 

"I also need to speak to you..I have a mission for you, one of great importance...I was just explaining it to Kakashi as well. You both will be addressing this matter..." He said, almost laughing when both the other yokai turned their gaze to him at the same time, both equally scared and shocked. 

"W-What do you mean father?" Sasuke spoke up, hoping that he was joking when it came to him a Kakahsi going on a mission together. 

"I have a lead on where a very important person was spotted...It's about time that I had a word with him and that his mission comes to an end..." He started to explain, but only caused more confusion in the other two. He saw this an sighed. "What I am about to tell you is of the utmost secret...No one else know's what I am about to tell you...not even Madara..." He began, waving his had to dismiss the servants. Once they where gone, he waved his hand again, completely sealing off the room they where in. This way NO information was going to be leaked. 

"I got word that there was a sighting of Minato Namikaze in the Northern swamps....Naruto's father..." He added when the name didn't quite click. Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes widened..They had no idea that Naruto's father was even alive. 

"Naruto doesn't know does he?!" Sasuke asked, worried with how the fox would act if he knew....There would be a lot of anger and hurt for sure...After all he wasn't there when the Kitsune clan was attacked...and when Naruto's mother was killed. 

"No...and I don't plan on telling him until you bring him here...If he really is in the North." Fugaku said with a stern look. "Naruto wouldn't be able to handle it emotionally..After what he did after just seeing Danzo, there is no way I can risk telling him that his father is alive let alone in the North." He said looking away slightly, feeling guilty that he needed to be secretive with Naruto, but with the circumstances...he needed to. 

"You said that Minato was on a mission of his own...What did you mean by that?" Kakashi stepped in, wanting his questions answered as well. 

"All I know is that shortly after Naruto's birth Kushina had a vision...And it involved Minato. She pleaded for him to run and never be found and to swear to never come back to the Kitsune shrine again." He began.  
"Of course he didn't want to leave his mate and newborn child, but Kushina eventually persuaded him...And he's been missing ever since, with no trace." 

"No trace?...Only powerful demon's can do that...But I thought Naruto's father was human?" Kakashi stated, wondering how he could have stayed hidden for so long with to trace of him anywhere. 

"He wasn't always human....When Minato met Kushina he was very much a demon...A Lightning God to be precise, and it was him mating with Kushina and having a child with her that made him fall from his title, and he was made human....But surprising enough he did keep some of his demon powers...I presume that's how he has been hiding all this time...But now It is time for me to seek him out and speak with him...But I know he wont come if I ask him in person. That's where you two come in." He said, taking a moment to look at the two of them. When he knew they where ready for him to continue he sighed.

"The Swamp lands of the North are not to be trifled with...Many a yokai have died wondering in to it uninvited...But lucky for you I have gotten you a three day pardon." He said, Handing Kakashi a scroll. He felt a strange power around it and looked at Fugaku questionably. "The seal around it is a contract. You are to be unharmed and unaffected while you travel in the North, but if you try anything hostile or an act of treason, the contract fades...I won't be able to help you then." He said looking to his son and then to Kakashi. "You two must Minato and bring him back in those three days. I must also warn you that Danzo has been looking for Minato in hops that he would have the secret to Naruto, so please watch out for him and his men...and one more thing,..The contract starts in two days." He added, knowing that they wouldn't like everything that he had told them. 

"Two days?" Sasuke blanched. Realistically he could get to the north in two days...If he flew full speed with no stops. But he had Kakashi with him and then there was the additional fact that Danzo was looking for him as well. "Do you have any other surprises for us?" He asked irritably. Fugaku shook his head, watching as Kakashi and Sasuke stood, bowing to leave. Kakashi turned back to Fugaku when Sasuke walked through the door. 

"We will find Minato-San..And I will try to make sure that Sasuke doesn't cause too much trouble." He added on, giving a sly smirk at the last part. Fugaku smiled slightly, trusting in the two to do what they could. 

Kakashi hurried to walk next to Sasuke, not sure how this whole traveling together thing was going to work out. "Sasuke..." He called out to the young Tengu. He almost flinched when Sasuke turned around, not showing any emotion towards him. "T-Try to pack light...We will be traveling all night to night to make up for what time we have already lost...." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward fashion. 

"Got it...I need to stop somewhere first, I'll meet you at the base of the mountain." He said. Kakashi was about to tell him that there was no time, but Sasuke was already heading out to the garden are, his wings were out, ready for him to fly away. 

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called after him when he saw that Sasuke was flying away from the estate. But there was nothing he could do. He trusted that Sasuke would be waiting for him at the base of the mountain, and headed to pack what he could. But the fact that Sasuke was so unresponsive towards him was a little concerning...He would usually be complaining about how he had to travel with him, or he would be trying to get in his pants about now...But this was totally unexpected, and he didn't like how greatly it was effecting him. But a mission was given to him and that was what was most important right now....So he but his feelings aside and walked to his room.  
_______

Sasuke flew fast to the lake, wanting to get to Suigetsu as fast as he could. "Suigetsu-San!" He called out to his new friend as he landed near the lake's edge. He watched as the waters parted, revealing a familiar head of white hair and the thin frame in a beautiful yokatta. 

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" He asked, hearing the panic and distress in the young Tengu's voice. 

Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath before answering, " I was just given a mission to travel up North to your home land...There is a person by the name of Minato, Minato Namikaze that was seen there...Do you know anything about this?" He asked, hoping that he did.

Suigetsu looked shocked at the mention of the name, unsure how to respond for a moment. "I-I know of him...He lives deep within the swamp...No one dares go after him though...There are tales that he got his demon nature back and that he's a rampant horrible demon that lives there...No one who's gone after him has lived." He said, concern shown in his eyes. "Please Sasuke...You can't go after this person..." He pleaded. 

"I have too....He's my best friend's dad..." He said, wondering if telling Suigetsu that fact was wrong. 

"....If you really are going...I have a gift to give to you." He said as he reached up and touched his dragon like horns. He removed a large clear blue like orb from it, handing it to Sasuke. "It's my last Dragon orb...In the North there are dangerous mists that nothing can protect you from...not even safety contracts..." He said, smiling when he saw the confused look on Sasuke's face. "I can feel the remnant power from it protecting you as we speak...This will protect you and who ever you are traveling with through those mists...And if you do see Kisame...Please tell him I am sorry." He said, remembering his brother. He wanted to know if his brother had forgiven him, but there was no time for him to ask Sasuke to look for him. Once Sasuke nodded his understanding Suigetsu dissipated like the mist that was surrounding the outskirts of the lake. Sasuke stood for a moment before he bounded into the sky, heading to where he could feel Kakashi. He kicked himself mentally for not getting advice about what he should do with Kakashi, but that could wait...Naruto's father was more important than his love troubles.

Kakashi arrived at the bottom of the Mountain just before Sasuke did. He smiled slightly when Sasuke landed, and had to pause a moment to catch his breath. 

"I-I have a gift from a friend that will help us.." He got it out, showing Kakashi the orb. Kakashi's eyes widened, unable to believe what he was holding. 

"Where did you find a Dragon's orb?!" He asked, taking the object and looking at it. 

"I told you...A friend gave it to me...that's where I was just now...And he had some more information on Naruto's father....But Enough talk, we need to hurry or we wont make it." He said, walking in front of Kakashi. Kakashi took a moment before following, unsure how everything was going to turn out.

________Inside Naruto's room___________

 

Naruto tossed and turned, heading into a vision. He could see Sasuke and Kakashi, but he could only see the two. It was really hard to see anything else, like he had water in his eyes, making everything blurry. He watched at the two began to swing at each other, using their demon abilities. They where seriously fighting against each other. He watched Sasuke's expression, noticing it was sad but full of rage, kind of like how he saw it when he was in the bath with him and heard the story of what happened between the two. He watched Kakashi, noticing the shocked and sad face twist in pain as Sasuke landed a couple good blows. But then everything changed when Kakashi yelled something and stopped moving. Sasuke was frozen in disbelief. He let his hands drop, the fighting spirit and rage no longer there. But then something flew at Sasuke, striking him fatally. Naruto's vision began to fade when Kakashi ran to Sasuke, yelling at him. 

"Naruto!" Itachi yelled at his lover, shaking him awake. "You're having another vision...Take your time..." He cooed, rubbing Naruto's back as he sat up, startled. He panted slightly, shaking with the vivid vision of Sasuke getting impaled. 

"I-Itachi..."He sobbed slightly, hugging himself to Itachi's chest. He cried slowly, wondering how this event was going to happen. 

Itachi welcomed Naruto, knowing that what ever vision that he had saw was something dreadful. He petted Naruto's hair, bringing slight comfort to the shaken up fox. He let him sniffle and sob quietly, rocking him back and forth slightly sometimes. He hated that he couldn't quite understand what it was like to have those visions. 

"Naruto, Are you all right?" He asked once Naruto had stopped sniffling. He moved Naruto so he was sitting up, gently cupping his chin in his palm, smiling a warm loving smile of concern. 

Naruto took a moment, letting Itachi's touch calm and sooth him. He breathed in his mates scent before he looked Itachi in the eye. 

"My vision..." He choked slightly, not believing what he had saw. "I saw Sasuke die Itachi..." He got out, watching his mate's face turn pale. Itachi's hand twitched on Naruto's face, letting the fox know that he was shocked...among other things. 

"S-Sasuke?...You're sure it was him?" It took a moment before he was able to ask that question. He let his hand fall to take Naruto's hands in his, feeling him still trembling. 

"I'm sure...I couldn't be mistaken..." He said, not able to look Itachi in the eye at the moment. "Kakashi was with him...They where battling with one another." He said, remembering. "Sasuke was fighting Kakashi with almost everything he had...But Kakashi wouldn't fight him seriously." He added, seeing the worry in Itachi's eyes. "He then said something to Sasuke and dropped his guard,refusing to fight. That's when Sasuke stopped and that's when he was impaled..." He said, holding his arms close to him, feeling a cold chill wash over him. It was different to see someone you know and love like family die in a vision than it was strangers...It was still awful all the same.

"Do you know when this will happen?" Itachi asked

"The two where together with other people, in a different location than the Tengu estate...So the next time there is a mission or when Sasuke runs off again." Naruto said, recalling what little background details he saw. Itachi nodded, bringing Naruto close to him again. 

"We will have to keep a better eye on the two from now on." Itachi said, drawing little circles on Naruto's arm while he kept him to his chest. 

"I can't let this vision come true." Naruto said quietly. "I can't let more of my family die." 

Itachi's fingers stopped, his chest tightening when he heard the sorrow and rage in his mate's voice. He knew that Naruto would do anything he could to keep anyone from dying that he saw in his visions. That's why he went to such great lengths with Gaara. 

"I know Sasuke will be fine...After all it's not every day you have a very powerful fox demon with future sight watching over you.." Itachi said, hoping that what he said would bring some ease to his lover. He felt the soft puffs of air on his neck as he felt Naruto laugh slightly. He held him closer, letting him know that everything truly was going to be okay. "Get some more rest love...We need to start early tomorrow." He said, snuggling into the covers with Naruto, not letting him get up and worry even more. 

____________________________________________________________

Naruto woke before Itachi. He watched his lover's face, calm and unguarded. He tried to sit up, careful to not wake him up as he carefully got out from under his arm. He waited to make sure that he was still asleep to exit their room. He walked to where Sasuke's room was, listening to see if the Tengu was in his chambers. When he didn't hear anything inside, a cold dark feeling washed over him. "Sasuke?" He called as he knocked lightly on the door. 

"Lord Sasuke isn't in the estate Lord Naruto. One of the Tengu servants spoke, stopping while on his way to do his chores. Naruto looked to the servant, sadness and fear in his eyes. 

"Do you know of where he is?" 

"...All I know is that he and Kakashi-san are gone..." He said, wondering if he said something to upset Naruto. 

"Thank-you..." Naruto said, turning and running to the entrance of the estate. There he could smell Kakashi and Sasuke. He ran after Kakashi's sent, only to stop. He thought of Itachi and how he should go back to his mate to tell him what was happening. But if he did then he ran the chance of him being too late to do anything about his vision. He looked back to the estate. "...I'm sorry Itachi..." He said before he turned to the forest running full speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to research if Kisame really is Suigetsu's brother...It said at first he was but then he wasn't so in this story he is and I'm sorry if its not true to the original Naruto story. just remember this is a A.U. but enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another Chapter!!! So long over due but thank you for reading and sticking through all my bull crap! lol

(A Day and a half into their journey)

 

Kakashi sat at the little camp that he and Sasuke had set up, thinking of how their journey was going so far. They had talked very little to each other while traveling. And It got more and more awkward with each step. He wanted to get past this with Sasuke and be able to talk to him normally...But the young Tengu was so cold to him and unwelcoming when he started up a conversation.

'He probably hates me for what I did...' He thought, mindlessly poking at the fire with a stick. Little fire sparks flew into the red-orange air, dying in the air after a few seconds. He sighed slightly, trying to distract himself. 

Sasuke looked his way, noticing the heavy sigh that Kakashi gave. '...Why? What is he trying to do!" He questioned himself, hugging his knees as he sat near the fire. He knew what Kakashi was trying to do when he tried talking with him. He knew that he felt the awkward air and was trying to amend things...But it wasn't going to be that easy. They would never be able to go back to the ways things where before Sasuke had feelings for him. He also sighed, turning his palms to the fire in an attempt to get some more warmth. 

"We should be able to get to the heart of the swamp tomorrow...Since we are slightly ahead of scheduled." Kakashi said, watching Sasuke closely. "When we meet with Naruto's father...Try avoiding talking about Lady Kushina..." He warned, not knowing if he knew of her fate and the fate of the Kitsune shrine. 

"I didn't even know Kushina-San...So I can't really talk about her..." Sasuke said his voice carried some edge to it. It was true though, Sasuke was too young to travel to see Lady Kushina when his father traveled to visit her. Even Itachi had only met her twice before she was killed. 

"Still, it's best not to.." Kakashi added. He waited to see if Sasuke had anything more to add before he got up to get more logs to add to the fire. He tried to keep his distance from Sasuke and just keep to himself, but the young Tengu made it really awkward and weird to be so silent and distant. 'I don't know if I will be able to keep this up.' He thought as he picked up three longs. 

"What do you think Naruto's dad even looks like?" Sasuke asked, his mood lightening up a little, thinking about Naruto was helping him to calm down. 

"I've heard from Fugaku that he looks very similar to Naruto. The same blond hair and blue eyes. He only took Kushina's facial structure and the shape of her eyes...and apparently her mannerisms." Kakashi told Sasuke, wondering if Sasuke was starting to warm up to him again. But Sasuke gave his usual grunt and turned back to looking at the flames, once again ignoring Kakashi. He noticed the tired slouch that he was in. "Sasuke...I know you don't want me telling you what to do, but you need your rest." He started, "I will have the first watch tonight..so please rest." He said. But When Sasuke looked back at him with a glare he sighed and gave up talking to him for the night. There was no point in trying to get him to do anything he didn't want to do. 

Kakashi looked to Sasuke once more before sighing one last sigh and walking over to the tree nearest to him. He sat down on the ground, resting his back against the tree. 'Sasuke...' He said the young Tengu's name in his head, his chest tightening. 'How can I help you to understand.' He thought, staring at his back, noticing his slim yet manly features. He thought of how things might not get better between the two...and that's not what he wanted. He wanted to be everything that Sasuke would need...A lover, a protector and provider...But even Kakashi didn't know what would happen if they did become mates. It could be something glorious and something that needed to be protected. Just like the mating between Naruto and Itachi. Or it could be something that could be their undoing. He heard Sasuke start to nod off, his body betraying him and demanding that he slept. He curled up in on himself near the fire, letting himself rest. Kakashi smiled seeing how cute the young Tengu was being was reminding him how much he cared for him. 

But then his dark memories started to return, reminding himself of why he mostly keeps his distance from people.  
He remembered his first tribe that he was with. It was a separate tribe of Inugami and they had gladly taken him in. Not only was he from an alpha bloodline, he was currently stronger and way younger than their current alpha.  
It wasn't long until he challenged the alpha and won, letting him remain in the tribe do to his old age and the fact that he appreciated the guidance that he would sometimes receive from him. He became quite popular quite fast and had many suitable mates lined up for him. But one omega showed great promise even though he was male. Iruka was a young and kind omega. He kept peace between clan mates and turned hostile and almost deadly atmospheres into ones of kindness and laughter. But he wasn't a push-over himself and let any cocky male or female know not to mess with him. 

Kakashi had secretly started courting him and showing interest, in which Iruka was returning. They had become happy and when other tribe members found out of what was happening between the two, they were accepting and even gave them their blessings. Kakashi was overjoyed at the time and never thought that he would experience such happiness. Iruka was the first one to suggested that they be a mated pair, forever by each others sides and never in need for another. If they where to mate it would be for life...no one else would be welcomed into their beds, even if one of the mated pairs died. There would be no one else when the markings where made and the blood exchanged. He and Iruka where supposed to go to a secluded part of the mountain base, in one of the sacred areas to begin. But when Their estate was under attack and almost everyone was killed, Kakashi and Iruka had to put their feelings aside and confront this unknown enemy. 

They had fought beautifully with each other, knowing each others movements and skills and using them with each other. But when a more powerful enemy showed up with a demon killing sword things began to turn for the worst. Iruka had begged for Kakashi to escape while he had the human preoccupied. But Kakashi had refused, to stubborn and unwilling to let his intended mate stay and die while he himself ran. But if Kakashi had listened Iruka would have followed him and they both would have probably survived. But since Kakahsi hadn't the human turned his attention to the more powerful demon and started attacking Kakashi. 

Kakashi held up his own quite well, but with the demon killing sword eating at his strength, not even he could stand against him for much longer...even with Iruka's help. The human eventually had Kakashi kneeling on the ground, to exhausted to fight much longer. Kakashi looked up when the human got ready to swing at him for the killing strike. His eyes widened in sorrow and in fear though when Iruka jumped in front of the blade, taking the blow and holding the human off. He could still remember the sound of the blood spilling onto the wooden floor of their home, the life slowly leaving his lovers eyes and body. He remembered the gargled plea from Iruka as he pushed against the human with the last of his strength, toppling him and the human over. He pleaded for Kakahsi to leave and live. 

Too shocked and horrified to do anything else, Kakashi did as Iruka had asked. He left, fleeing into the night. He couldn't remember much after that because of the shock of the events he had just witnessed had traumatized him too greatly. He could remember the pain and sorrow though. 

Kakashi shook slightly as he brought his knees to his chest, finding some comfort in the motion. He then remembered all the other people he had ran into. Some where kind and most where just companions to take away the pain. But when ever Kakashi expressed interest in someone it was with all of his heart. His heart could't bear the pain it sustained watching Iruka die. He was cold and distant with his lovers...which lead them to find companion ship with others even when they where meant to be with the 'Alpha'. 

Kakahsi would look at all of his lovers while they lay with someone else and just glare...he did't yell...he didn't demand both of their heads in retribution. He would just let them be...to do as the pleased. Eventually he would just up and leave the tribe, abandoning them. He gathered quite the reputation of being unreliable to stay with a tribe, so when ever he would try everyone refused him, but thanked him for his help. 

'That is why Sasuke...' He thought, looking to the sleeping Tengu. 'I couldn't handle anything happening to you...If I where to mate you, and then have you taken from me...I wouldn't be able to survive...I'm still not quite whole with what happened with Iruka...' He thought more. He gripped at his chest, feeling his heart tighten in pain and anguish. But he needed to concentrate on what was ahead of them. Not only did he need to find Naruto's father, but he needed to make sure that he got everyone home safely before their peace treaty was no longer in effect. He looked to Sasuke one last time before turning his full attention on protecting Sasuke through the night. 

_________________________

Naruto made sure to stay close enough to Kakashi and Sasuke and remain undetected by the two. ' What could they be doing heading so far north?' He thought, knowing that if they headed in this direction any further, the they where going to head into the northern swamp lands. He stopped when they finally stopped to rest for the night, listening to what they where talking about. 

"We should be able to get to the heart of the swamp tomorrow...Since we are slightly ahead of scheduled." He heard Kakashi say. Wanting to know more about what they where doing, he listened in more closely. 

"When we meet with Naruto's father...Try avoiding talking about Kushina..." Naruto froze, his body going cold.  
'...Father?' He thought, turning away from the two's conversation. He didn't know hos to process what he was feeling...He was infuriated, shocked...terrified and saddened by the fact that his two best friends where trying to find his father. He hadn't even met the man and they couldn't even tell him that they knew where he was let alone that he was alive. Naruto sat on the ground away from the camp, staring at the ground, his rage growing. 'How could they do this?!' He thought. His hands clenched on the ground, leaving claw marks as he tried to control his anger. He looked back to Kakashi, ready to reveal himself...but the look the Inugami calmed his rage for a moment and gave him time to rationalize. 

He watched as Kakashi's face went from fear to dread quickly and then back to sorrow and pain. He saw his friend like this only once when they went drinking one night together. Kakashi had just abandoned another tribe when they decided this and he drank until he could no more. Naruto had watched his calm and collected friend that night quickly fall to pieces and crumble. He had said somethings about his past but mostly he had become a sobbing ball of teeth. When Kakashi got like that it was best to just let him get it out than to talk to him...other wise he was most likely to attack you instead. But as Naruto watched him now, his anger died little by little. 

'He must of had his reasons...And Fugaku-San as well...' Naruto finally thought. This would also explain why they left so suddenly and why Naruto himself wasn't asked to go find him...He knew that if he had learned that his father was alive that he would blindly run after him without a second thought. And he looked back at how quickly he got upset and angered by the mention of his father.

'I need to control my emotions better...' He thought, watching as Sasuke fell over falling asleep quickly. He looked back to Kakashi, seeing his face brighten as he watched Sasuke sleep. 'Sasuke's life is on the line after all....' 

_________________________________

Kakashi walked behind Sasuke, rubbing his cheek slightly wincing. Sasuke had punched him when Kakashi had tried waking him to continue on their journey. It was an accident to be sure, But he couldn't help but think that Sasuke had done it on purpose. 

"I already apologized..." Sasuke grumbled back at him, wondering if he really did hit him that hard. He continued walking up the steep hill that they needed to head over. 

"...Doesn't change the fact that it is hurting..." Kakashi said under his breath. Sasuke was about to turn back and try to hit him again when something caught his eye. He stopped, alerting Kakashi behind him. He scanned his surroundings, feeling the air and checking for any demonic presences. He looked back at Kakashi to see if he had sensed or smelt anything or anyone. When Kakashi shook his head Sasuke continued forward. He knew that they where being followed....By who or what he was unsure. But it gave him the feeling that they where heading in the right direction if they where already running into possible resistance. 

He entered into a clearing that made him stop and just look around. No more than a foot in front of him there was a huge wall of mist so thick that he couldn't see his hand that he had reached into the mist. How he could have missed this while flying above earlier, he wasn't sure...but this was defiantly going to cause a problem. 

"Sasuke, Your bag." Kakashi pointed to his satchel that he had brought. In it you could see a bright blueish glow illuminating from with in. Sasuke opened it up, pulling out the glowing orb that Suigetsu had given him. It got brighter slightly as it was brought out, almost making it seem like it was alive. The two watched as the light from the Dragon orb reached out and touched the mist. Where it had touched made the mist disintegrate, revealing what it was covering. 

"I'm glad you made a new friend Sasuke...and that he has a magical orb that just so happens to help us." Kakashi said with a little sarcasm in his voice. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to trust the object of something that came from someone that he hadn't even met yet. Sasuke glared at him, his grip on the orb tightening. 

"Suigetsu-San is a trustworthy demon...He was kind to me and listened to me when I needed someone to talk to. He was there for me when I thought no one else was or could be...He's a better demon and friend then you have been to me...When I told him where he was going he was genuinely afraid for yours' and mine safety...That's why he gave me this!" Sasuke defended Suigetsu and said somethings that he had been wanting to say. He saw a dark shadow fall on Kakashi's face when he mentioned him being better than Kakashi though. But He wasn't wrong! 

"Lets get going..." Kakashi said when Sasuke hadn't said anything else. He followed behind Sasuke, keeping quiet while the light from the orb dispelled the mist, letting them pass through unharmed. The walk through the mist seemed to want to go on for ever, making Sasuke wonder just were they where heading. When they seemed to reach the other side of what ever mist sea they had crossed they came upon a beautiful small temple like estate. There where walls all around it and moss and vines from all the water and moisture. 

"What is this place?..." Sasuke asked out loud, scanning the area to see if there was any indication to where they where. There was no one or any noticeable land mark in sight besides the wall of the small estate. "Do you think this is where Minato-San is?" Sasuke whispered to Kakashi, noticing that Kakashi was concentrating really hard on the building. That could only mean he was searching for a demon...and it was probably Minato. 

"Let's check this place out...and If Minato is here, you need to be ready. No one has seen him in a long time..So there is no telling if he will attack or hear us out." Kakashi said, getting ready to sneak into the small estate. Sasuke agreed that they needed to be careful. But the thought of how they where going to try to get him to come back with them, made it to where he was starting to second guess things.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke to the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a loud yelp. He sat up quickly, looking to where Kakashi and Sasuke where sleeping. He saw Kakahsi rubbing his cheek that was slowly turning a light red color. Sasuke apologized while trying to hid his giggle and satisfaction. They began to move, heading out from their little camp. 

'Maybe today I'll finally get to meet my father...' Naruto thought, trailing his friends. He wanted to reveal himself to the two, and just travel with them normally. But he knew that if Kakahsi and Sasuke knew that he was there with them that they would treat this mission differently and him. They wouldn't trust him to handle meeting his father, which quite frankly he didn't fully trust what he might do either. He saw that Sasuke had stopped moving and was looking around. Which meant that there was someone or something around them. Naruto quickly jumped into the nearest tree, watching his surroundings and around Sasuke and Kakashi. He knew there was someone there, but they where doing a real good job at not being found. 

When Kakashi and Sasuke continued on, Naruto also deemed the area safe enough to walk in, But he would still be on high alert after that little scare. He jumped from tree to tree, careful not to make too much noise or disturb the area enough to give him away. He stopped short though when he saw what he and everyone else had to travel through. 

'H-How?!' He screamed in his mind seeing the vast sea of mist in front of them. He watched as Sasuke and Kakashi ventured in the mist, caring what looked like a glowing crystal. He saw that the mist was parting where the light touched, letting them pass. 

'Crap!' Naruto rushed to follow behind the two. There must have been a reason why Sasuke had that orb...The mist might be more dangerous than he first thought. But while he was thinking he realized that his window of opportunity was closing. He hopped down and ran after his two friends, determined to get in the protection of that orb. He watched as the mist started to fade around his friends, slowly cutting off his rout to them. He knew that he couldn't use his powers to jump to the area he needed to go..Kakahshi would notice him instantly if he did so. So he was left with no choice to chase after them while still suppressing his presence. 

He ran as hard as he could, realizing that he was too late. The mist connected once again, making the huge wall that it was once again. He stopped short, looking at the mist. His brain worked really fast, trying to come up with some solution to get to them once again. 

'They're going to see my father! I can't just let them go!' He screamed in his head, feeling a little helpless. He planted his feet while shaking his head vigorously. He couldn't think negatively right now. He needed to be with Sasuke and eventually confront his father...but right now Sasuke needed to have his protection...and no stupid mist barrier was going to stop him! He charged in blindly, knowing that what he was doing was stupid...but it was necessary stupidity at the moment. 

The mist was certainly thick, white surrounded Naruto's vision. He couldn't even smell his way through the blasted mist barrier. 'Maybe this wasn't the best Idea...' Naruto thought, charging through, trying to see if there was anything that he could spot that would help him with finding Sasuke and Kakashi. 

"...." 

"..ruto." 

"...Naruto." He heard something hiss near him, making him stop abruptly. His fox ears frantically swiveled, desperately trying to find some noise to lock onto. He waited, knowing that he heard something...or someone. 

"Naruto..." The voice got closer, and more feminine. He listened again, this time in the direction it came from. 

"Naruto." He jumped, turning around, hearing the voice right behind him. He was ready for anything, already getting into a fighting stance. But nothing in the world could prepare him for who he saw. There, only a few feet away was the spitting image of his mother...Just like the day he had left her all those years ago...

"M-Mother?" He choked out, his throat constricting with emotion and fear. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. "No!...Th-This can'-" He stopped when she smiled, her eyes kind and warm like they always where. His eyes widened with disbelief...His deceased mother was standing in front of him...completely alive and well. 

"My son..." She called to him, smiling her famous smile that Naruto had learned from her. She opened her arms to him, beckoning him into a warm and familiar embrace. His legs shook as he stepped once towards her. 

"Mother!" He yelled for her, wanting this to be real. He was almost to her when he watched in horror as a sword blade was thrust through her, spurting blood in ever direction. Some of it splashed on Naruto's face, making the areas twitch uncomfortably. He slowly reached up, his hands shaking while his eyes where wild and wide eyed. He touched his cheek where the warm sticky substance and sprayed him. He looked and his fingers, seeing the dark liquid and the familiar smell. His eyes shifted to his mother, who was now shaking as she looked at the sword and the blood that was now pooling out and staining her kimono. 

"W-Why Naruto?" She choked out..Her breath coming out in rasps as the life was slowly leaving her. "Why couldn't you protect me?" She questioned, tears streaming from her eyes. She coughed once, blood dripping from her lips as she fell forward, the sword moving as she fell to the ground. Naruto watched her body for what seemed like an eternity. He shook, his tears flowing uncontrollably as he looked at his mother's dead body. 

"M-Mother?!" He yelled, hoping that this was just a sick dream that he was sucked into. He took another shaky step towards his mother's body, stopping when he heard a figure approaching. His eyes widened in furry and rage as he looked upon the familiar face of Danzo. 

"...Such a shame..." the man spoke, grabbing the sword still in Naruto's mothers body, pulling it swiftly from her while flinging blood in the direction of the swing. Naruto growled, his body shaking this time with rage. "You couldn't even protect your sad, pathetic mother from me...How she must be so disappointed in you...Not to mention that you had a chance to get revenge for her and didn't do anything...You have let down everyone that died that day." He seethed, bending to to his mothers corps, looking at her before grabbing her hair roughly and pulling her lifeless head up so they could see it. 

"Don't touch her!" Naruto yelled, trying not to let what Danzo was saying get to him...But it was hard not to when what he was saying was the truth...He had failed him mother, and all of the kitsune that died that day...If only he hadn't been so weak. Children his age in the fox community where already training to be warriors...And what had he done? Lived in his mothers care, not realizing how cruel and monstrous the real world really was. 

"She had such pride and hope for you...what a waste.." He said as he sliced his sword across his mother's neck, slicing it clean off. He held it up for Naruto to clearly see, tormenting him. "She will Never for give you...You couldn't protect them and now you wont be able to protect Sasuke. He will die and there is nothing you can do...In fact after this has all rolled over I will return, and when I do I will kill your precious mate and everything that he holds dear. You're to pathetic and too weak to do anything about it." 

Naruto charged then, His claws ready to tear into Danzo's flesh. He couldn't let this man go...He needed to kill him to let his mother and family rest peacefully knowing that their deaths where avenged. He slashed quickly at Danzo, missing him only slightly. His eyes widened in rage when the reality of the situation became clear. He watched as Danzo faded into the mist slowly, smiling while chuckling slowly. He wasn't really there.. Naruto roared out, hatred and anger consuming his entire body. The fact that Danzo wasn't really there for him to kill brought more pain and suffering to his heart. 

His body began to hiss slightly, getting ready for the transformation that was going to occur. His now six tails burst forth, bringing all the power that came with them. His body bent and grew, changing into his enormous Kitsune form. He stood there on all fours, his lips curled back to reveal his sharp canine teeth. His eyes where blinded with rage, anything that moved or shown its presence was dead if Naruto noticed it. Nothing was safe anymore. He let his hatred boil and fester as his true self crept deeper into its self, closing off all his emotions and rationality. The demons in the area where instantly killed and hunted down...any movement or sign of life was snuffed out by him...If his mother was't alive anymore than nothing else deserved to be alive. Somewhere deep inside himself that he knew this behavior was wrong and that he needed to calm himself, but he would then remember Danzo's words and reenter his enraged state of mind all over again...Nothing was going to stop him...

_____________________________________________

Sasuke and Kakashi, after some careful consideration decided it was best and probably the best and fastest way to find Naruto's father was to go into the rundown estate and find him themselves. So they headed into it, carefully and cautiously. They didn't know if the rumors where still trued about him being a mindless demon...So it was best to be careful in how they approached him. 

"Kakashi..." Sasuke motioned to a more fixed up part of the estate. It was the main hall area..Probably the only place in here where Naruto's father would be. Kakashi nodded, understanding just what Sasuke was thinking. They walked quietly up to the area, checking once again before knocking on the paper door frame. It was a polite gesture and hopefully if there was anyone inside they would know that they where friendly with it. After all most enemy's didn't let you know they where there if they knew you where inside, armed and completely dangerous. They waited, listening and readying themselves. It seemed like several minutes passed by before the doors opened by them selves, the barrier inside dissipating so that they could pass through. After on last glance at each other they stepped through, taking in everything that they saw. 

There in the middle of the room, sitting on a huge pile or fallen in ceiling, was a golden haired figure, glaring their way. "Who dares disturb me...Haven't you hear of what happens to those who cross my path?" The figure seethed out, standing up sharply, sizing up Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi was the one to bow first, startling Sasuke into following his example. 

"I come from The Great Tengu Estate under Fugaku Uchiha's protection...I am Kakashi and my companion is his youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha." He began his introductions while still bowing. "I am here to tell you that Fugaku has summoned you to complete your promise..." He finished, finally rising to meet an icy glare. This demon was certainly Naruto's father...The resemblance was uncanny. The blond hair, his height...and just the way the man carried himself even though the rumors said that he was a blood thirsty, mindless demon now. 

"Fugaku..." Minato whispered the Tengu's name, his eyebrows furrowed trying to recall his past. "He sends his son and some dog demon to try and bring me back?" He finally growled out. "I have nothing to do with a man who abandoned my family to die..." He finally got out, his gaze saddening. Kakashi could see the hate and the pain that where in them. It was very similar to what he felt when Iruka was killed. 

"With all do respect...My father did everything he could to help the Lady Kushina..But she had the vision of what would happen and insisted that my father take your son...Naruto to the safety of the Tengue Mountains..."Sasuke stepped forward, knowing that Naruto's father was hurting but he wouldn't stand by while he insulted his father for all the wrong reasons. "My father took him in and raised him in his home like one of his sons...Naruto is alive and well and has been dealing with the same pain you have felt all this time." He added, hoping that what he was saying would get through the pain and suffering that Minato was holding on to. 

"H-He's alive?!" Minato turned back to the too, his face softened and turned into one that looked liked how a worried father would. Tears started to pool at the ends of his eyes, there was some bit of hope that was coming back into his eyes...But they grew dark again with disbelief and doubt. "How can I know that this isn't a trick? I know that my wife and her people are dead...But I haven't been able to find Naruto...and believe me, I have looked...There is no possibility that he is alive..." He bent his face into his hands, letting out a slight sob as he clutched at his hair. 

"He really is-" 

"LEAVE!! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE!" He yelled out, tears of hate and sorrow flowed freely now. "Leave before I kill you..." He went back to his pile of ruble, plopping down and holding himself tightly. 

Kakashi and Sasuke waited a few seconds, trying to find a way to show him that Naruto really was a live. Kakashi stepped forward, making Minato tense. 

"Minato-" He was cut off by a sharp cut through the air. Suddenly there was an intense heat around them, making it really hard to breath. The pressure came shortly after, knocking Kakashi and Sasuke to their knees, making them gag. Electricity followed and the distinct fear and need to escape came violently, making everyone in the room tremble. But this presence was familiar....Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized just who it belonged to..He lifted his head to Sasuke, barley able to choke out his words. 

"N-Naruto!" 

Minato looked to Kakashi, and searched his own feelings. This feeling was similar to how he felt when he first heard that Kushina and Naruto had been killed along with the entire Kitsune clan. It was full of pain and sorrow, and most of all intense hatred. Where ever Naruto was now he needed to get to him fast...If he continues to lose himself to his inner demon and rampage around, he will be stuck as a mindless demon for the next thousand years. 

The only reason he himself didn't stay a mindless demon for that long was do to some instinct kicking in where it realized that somehow Naruto was alive after feeling a similar spike of power not to long ago. But it wasn't easy being back to his old self again...there where too many feelings and memories that brought even more pain back to him. 

"We need to find him...Or he'll be lost to us for a very long time..." Minato spoke, getting up with some difficulty. He helped Sasuke and Kakashi up, sharing some of his strength so that they could somewhat bare this intense power. "He's somewhere near the Mist forest entrance..." He walked towards the doors, opening them while looking back at the other two. "If this really is my son...I will return back with him to see Fugaku." He said before exiting, quickly followed by Kakashi and Sasuke. 

When everyone reached the side of the Mist forest they stopped, eyes wide as the took in the sight before them. In the middle of of the devastated forest was Naruto in his glorious Kitsune form. But there was something obviously wrong as he turned his red gaze to the group that just showed them selves. His growl deep and intense, sending a wave of fear and awareness through them. It started deep in everyone's core and traveled through out their bodies, alerting ever hair and instinct deep within. This creature here was something not to take lightly. 

"Naruto..." Minato whispered, recognizing his son instantly. His heart went out to him as he looked at him...His son was in so much pain, and it was something that he had helped cause even if Naruto himself didn't realize it. He watched as Naruto came closer, trying to decide how to kill everyone in front of him. But he wasn't mindless yet so his instincts where protecting him by letting him sense Minato's presence, Making him realize that this demon could possibly do some great harm. He kept his gaze on Minato, focused and determined to destroy this new enemy. 

'Of course he doesn't realize I am his father..' Minato thought, keeping eye contact with his son as he started to move to the left slightly. 

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke called out to him, hoping that his presence was enough to help bring him back. 

Naruto's head snapped to Sasuke, his attention on him now. He swiped at both him and Kakashi, sensing that they were weaker than the other demon. He slashed and snapped his teeth at them, trying to land a blow somehow one either of them. Sasuke took to the sky's, barley able to doge Naruto's non stop attacks. Kakashi was holding his own, trying to call out to his friend as he dogged as well. Minato stood and watched his son, knowing just what he had to do...But it would bring Naruto so much more pain...

"Naruto! It's me you dumb-ass!! Sasuke yelled at him, a little hurt that Naruto wasn't able to recognize him or Kakashi. 

"Calling out to him wont work...The mist has messed with his mind too greatly. He has reverted back in on himself allowing his full demon to take control." Minato began to explain. He took off his old ripped robe, letting the last layer of his kimono show. He moved his hands into an intricate prayer like pose before focusing his energy into that fixed point. "I need you to keep Naruto off me while I try to get him out of this state...I only need a few moments" As he said this Naruto's head turned to him, noticing what he was trying to do. He went wild then, charging full speed at Minato, getting an energy orb ready in his jaws.

Kakashi sprang to action, knocking Naruto's jaw to the side by kicking it, making him release the energy orb to the right instead of right at Minato. He glared and roared at Kakahsi, batting him away to get to the real threat. Sasuke flew in front of him, trying to keep Naruto's focus on him. It worked for a brief moment until Naruto's swing at him connected, sending him flying into the forest they came from. 

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, taking his eyes off Naruto for a moment. He charged, taking the opportune moment to attack the real threat. While he was running everyone could see the eighth tail springing forth, making the aura around him turn to a hateful black and red color. Naruto's eyes turned fully red, no white to be seen. He leaped at Minato, teeth bared and ready to kill. Minato's eyes snapped open, connecting with Naruto's. The second they did Naruto collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. The loud hiss's and whine's where hard to hear for both Kakashi and Sasuke as they watched their beloved friend writhe in so much pain. 

"He'll transform back to his secondary form...When he does we need to hurry him back to Fugaku's estate.The pure mountain air will help him recover faster." Minato stepped forward, touching his son's fur. His face was full of sadness and happiness at the same time. He had never gotten to see Naruto let alone be there for when his son was born. So to see him now even in his fox form was something that he never thought he would do. The form under his touch began to grow small, until the form returned to its more natural state. Minato reached for his son then, holding him in his arms for the first time. 

"N-Naruto..." He whispered his son's name. He brushed some hair from Naruto's face, looking at it intently. He really was his son. He looked so much like Kushina and him. Minato smiled, tears falling from his warming eyes as he cradled his son while he knelt down, holding him tight. "My son." He sobbed, placing his forehead on Naruto's chest, holding him tighter as he cried softly. 

"My my...Isn't that touching." A voice sounded from the clearing to the west. Everyone turned to look at who was there in alarm. No one had sensed anything or heard anything. There with some Snake knights and a few other demons was a tall, slender demon. Minato looked to him, his eyes hardening with recognition. 

"Orochimaru..." He seethed, saying the demon's name. Both Kakahsi and Sasuke looked to the pale demon, They had heard stories about this demon...and none of them turned out well in the end.

"Minato," Orochimaru gave recognition to the other powerful demon. " And who might I ask are your friends." He asked, his golden eyes looked over Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke, taking in everything about them. Sasuke shivered slightly when his eyes met with Orochimaru's...There was something about the demon that made his instincts scream at him to get away. But not wanting to show weakness he stood tall and held his ground against the piercing gaze. 

"They are here on Lord Fugaku's orders...It's not something a Snake God needs to concern himself with...Now if you will excuse us, I am summoned." Minato said, standing with Naruto held in his arms. He turned his back to Orochimaru. 

Orochimaru glared, now clearly upset by what Minato had said. "Oh but it does..." He yelled slightly, wanting Minato to turn around. "Your little friend there has something that belongs to me..." He seethed slightly, pointing to Sasuke. Sasuke in turn looked to him, glaring from the accusation. 

"I beg your pardon...But I have never met you before and have nothing from these lands. So how could I possibly have anything that is yours." Sasuke asked, his anger coming out slightly. He watched as the demon's face began to turn more serious, his eyes growing colder. 

"You have something that belongs to someone who used to live here...And he was promised to me and there for anything of his and he himself is mine." Orochimaru began. He watched as Sasuke's expression darkened and became guarded as he realized what, or better yet who Orochimaru wanted. "You have seen and met with Suigetsu Hozuki. He is mine and I wish to find him." He finally said, eyeing Sasuke's satchel, knowing that Suigetsu's Dragon orb was inside. "And I always get what I want...So please come quietly to my estate and tell me where I can find him." As he asked this, a couple of his demons started to surround the little group, watching the intently and waiting for an order from their master. 

Minato looked at their situation. It was one thing to challenge a God, but it was another to challenge this particular one. No one said no to Orochimaru without some serious repercussions. Orochimaru had a horrible reputation of taking people by force and if they didn't comply they would be used as experiments. Those who survived said experiments where never the same demon when released. 

"Orochimaru...We have urgent matters to attend to. Surly you can let us pass this once." He tried to reason with the Snake God, hoping that he would for once in his life reason with someone. But Minato's wishes where very unrealistic when it came to him. 

"I will not reason, and I will not ask again. I will have Suigetsu, and if I need to force the answer out of you then I will." He said, glaring at Minato. He motioned to his demon servants to circle in. "I tried to be nice." He said before walking towards the group. Mist started to pool around them. But this time it wasn't the same mind altering mist that had affected Naruto. It was more menacing and smelt of horrible herbs and decay. Sasuke's vision started to blur along with everyone else's. They fell to their knees coughing before eventually collapsing unconscious to the ground, demons encircling them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is way more to this story. I have so much more mapped out, There is at least 6 to 7 more chapters of content that I need to write before even considering ending this fan fic.
> 
> Also Anime Bonsai (Anime Convention) Is happening soon and I will be attending it. I'm helping a friend of mine in her Hunter x Hunter panel and I will be attending all three days. It will take place during the 21st through the 23rd. So all my time has been spent in making cosplays and getting ready for said event. I will try to update as soon as I can but I will be honest I haven't worked on this fanfic in a long time. LOL. But I just thought everyone should know what is coming up, those who care about this story and wants it to continue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I won't make excuses except for major writers block. I didn't want to rush this story and just get a chapter together as fast as I could. So hopefully for what little I have to post, everyone will like it. I am getting better at writing and having more ideas come to mind but I don't expect the next chapter to come out for a while....that and I just became a manager at my job and am moving also...(cries and doesn't want to adult) But I will continue on with the story so thank you for reading!

Sasuke began to regain consciousness, slowly remembering his encounter with the Snake God Orochimaru. He tried to move his body and get up off the hard surface he was on, but his body was so heavy and all his energy was non existent now. 

"K-Kakashi?" He called out, his vision blurred and slowly returning. He knew that he was near him, his demon aura strong. He looked upon a figure in the same room he was in. It began to focus and become recognizable. "Kakashi!" He gasped, trying to crawl his way over. He heard the demon moan as he heard his name being called out. 

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called back, groaning as he sat up and searched for the Tengu. The room that he was in was dimly lit, making it hard for his eyes to suddenly adjust to his surroundings. Sasuke reached him, grabbing him tightly, relief washing over him instantly. His eyes widened when he saw blood trickling down Kakashi's face. At some point the Inugami was stricken on the head or he sustained the wound when he fell. "Shh...You're bleeding." Sasuke tried to wipe the blood off Kakashi, but the Wolf demon squirmed away from his hand, unsure what was going on. 

He stilled, letting Sasuke take care of him. He watched his outline, his face becoming more and more clear as he regained his composure. Sasuke's eyebrows were furrowed with worry as he cleaned up the wounds with his own clothing. "W-Where is Naruto?!" Kakashi realized that he couldn't quite sense the fox. His instincts took over, making him alert and protective. 

"He's with his father..." Sasuke said pointing to the far wall. There up against it was Minato, holding a very unconscious Naruto. Minato started to stir, his God Demon blood clearing out the sleep poison faster than normal, which was surprising since he and Naruto had the most poison absorbed. He twitched and held Naruto closer to him. He knew that his son was there and he was going to make sure that nothing harmed him. Kakashi smiled. It was nice to see Naruto with his father...Even if the blond wasn't technically awake to be with him. 

"Has anything happened since we were put in here?" Kakashi asked, sitting up from Sasuke's lap. 

Sasuke let him move, watching slowly sit up on his own. "There hasn't been anything that I have noticed. But I did just wake up not too long before you did." Sasuke said looking around once again. Now that he could see a little more clearly, they were clearly locked in some sort of storage room. There were crates of some sort lined up neatly against one wall with tapestries and expensive paintings rolled up not to far from them. It would have been a very pleasant place to visit if they weren't there by force. 

"W-We need to get out of here..." Kakashi tried to get up, stumbling slightly. Sasuke didn't move, knowing that if he tried to do anything to support Kakashi it would hurt his pride. He stood silently when he could, making sure that he wouldn't topple over when he walked. He walked to the giant wood doors to the room,running his fingers over the thick wood. He was trying to sense if there was a barrier on the door, which thankfully there wasn't, but it was locked. He looked back over to Minato and Naruto once again, slowly walking over to the two. 

Minato looked up immediately, sensing someone, but not sure who. When he saw that it was the familiar Inugami he relaxed slightly, allowing him to approach even though he was in his weakened state. "Orochimaru will want his answers..." He got out, watching Kakashi's face. "He's looking for Suigetsu, the demoted Water dragon God that had lived here in these swamps." He stated, knowing that the snake god had been looking for him ever since he had run away from the swamps. 

"He will never find him." Sasuke spoke up, the anger clear in his voice. "And if he does I will not let him be with that monster for long, He's a dear friend of mine and is the reason we were able to find you." He started, walking up to Minato as well. He took a moment before he bent over and examined Naruto in Minato's arms. His eyes had darkening circles under his eyes and his face looked pale and sickly. Whatever had happened to him while he was in the mist was a great deal. He looked nothing like the Naruto he had always known. "Will he be alright?" He asked standing straight. 

"He will be once we get him back to the Tengue estate...as I spoke of before." Minato started to sit up more, shifting Naruto in his arms. He effortlessly stood, cradling him in his arms. Suddenly in the dimly lit room was a loud noise, the big wooden doors to the room began to open inward, multiple people walked in while keeping an eye on everyone standing near the wall. The air was heavy and tense as the Snake God from earlier appeared, glaring at Minato.

"I will not ask again...Where is Suigetsu?..." He asked. He watched everyone's faces as they all glared back at him, looking for any kind of giveaway to weakness...He truly was a snake in every way. Praying on the weak and using any method to get what he wanted no matter the cost. His eyes then fell on Sasuke, knowing that he and Suigetsu held some kind of connection. With blinding speed he clutched the front of sasuke's robes, yanking the weakened Tengue forward. Sasuke winced his eyesight fuzzy for a moment before he stared into cold golden orbs. 

"Suigetsu belongs to me...it's in a binding contract set up by the Dragon clan." He stated, knowing that what he was saying left no room for argument. "If you do not tell me where he is you and your friends here will be put to death for hiding a fugitive." he smirked then, letting go. 

"I will never tell you where he is..." Sasuke seethed out, rubbing the area around his neck. The fabric there had lightly pinched him when it was grabbed suddenly. "You will never have him." Orochimaru slapped him suddenly, the sound echoing through the room. "You will die first...Take them." He ordered his servants, leaving first after giving the order. 

Sasuke and Kakashi tried to struggle, but it was in vain for their bodies haven't regained their strength yet. They were grabbed roughly and shoved forward when they entered a huge area. The stone walls reached high, towering over the group. Kakashi instantly knew they were in some kind of arena, for he had been in many before. Everyone's eyes went to the center area of the top platform as Orochimaru appeared there. He sat, looking down at them all. The room was dark and had a very heavy presence to it. All they could do was wait to see what was about to happen. 

"The Tengue and the Inugami shall fight in a duel to the death..." Orochimaru proclaimed, all the demons in the area uptop cheering with excitement. It must have been a while since this arena was put to use. 

"What makes you believe we will do what you say, let alone fight?!" Sasuke yelled up at him. He was growing more and more tired being at this snakes mercy. 

"I my dear Tengu-kun have the only known cure for your Kitsune friend there....He has passed through my poison mist barrier and as a result his soul can not return to his body...He will surely perish in less than a day now." he added, watching as Sasuke's face fell with the new news of his beloved friend. "I will save your friend if you two duel to the death." He waited a moment for their response. 

"Sasuke...we have no choice." Kakashi stated, heading to the middle of the arena. "We must fight for Naruto's sake." he added looking at Naruto and then to Sasuke. Sasuke took a moment before he nodded, walking to the middle as well. Minato took Naruto to the side corner of the arena, making sure to protect him if anything were to go wrong. 

"Then we are in agreement...Kakashi and I will fight and when one of us falls you will restore Naruto....And you will not hinder our journey any further." Sasuke added in, knowing that he would want even more from the group. 

"Agreed..." Orochimaru seethed slightly. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke wasn't afraid of him. But at least one of them was going to die, so he would have to be satisfied with this. "Let the battle commence!" 

Kakashi and Sasuke turned to face each other, reading their claws and watching eachothers movements. Sasuke charged first, putting everything he had into his attacking. He wasn't going to let Kakashi get away without getting the crap beat out of him. He was going to make sure that he felt physical pain and mental when he decided he was going to take one of kakashi's blows without defence. He was going to be the one to go down in this fight not Kakashi...Because no matter the circumstances he was never going to be able to end Kakashi's l. 

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke wasn't going to be playing around and made sure to counter with equal strength. Sasuke was very easy to read and he instantly knew what Sasuke was planning. "Sasuke you better not die in this fight!" Kakashi countered a spiritual attack from Sasuke, coming out of his crouched state to fight the Tengue claw to claws. "You will not die today or any other day...My heart could bear it." He said as he was close enough to Sasuke to talk to him without the others hearing. "We are all going to go home...Everyone." he watched Sasuke's eyes for a moment, pleading silently for sasuke to just fight. 

"How can you ask that?!" he asked as he lunged forward, his face full of fury and pain. Kakashi quickly got ahold of one of the decorative weapons that were hanging around just in time to block Sasuke's blow and hold his ground. They stared at each other while pushing on their weapon, trying to get the upper hand. "How can you ask this of me..." Sasuke sobbed slightly, his face falling into sorrow and tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. It was a surprise to see such raw emotion from the Tengu, but given the circumstances and the fact that their lives had been threatened a lot recently, it was quite understandable that he would be coming apart. 

Kakashi's heart couldn't bear seeing Sasuke ready to give up already, he had so much that he needed to tell him. He wanted to tell how much he meant to him and how he was going to ask him to be his mate...He was going to wait to ask him in some corny and stupid way when they got back home and where out of danger...But now that was dream that was going to end for them in this very room. 

"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Kakashi finally yelled, shoving forward with all his strength. He threw Sasuke off balance making him drop his sword in an attempt to steady himself. The young Tengue's eyes widened, searching for any falseness in Kakashi's face. "W-What?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard him right. 

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha...And I will not have you die here. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to realize that I can be happy again..and love you." He said, walking slowly towards Sasuke, not sure if it was still safe. He stopped though when he heard the Snake God above him laugh. 

"Oh my isn't this intriguing..." He hissed out, getting up out of his seat. "Two lovers at last able to convey their feelings." He smiled only to have it fade. His face showed no emotion but his eyes shone bright with hate and envy. "To bad though...That one of you must die!" He yelled. He lifted his pale arm, using his telekinetic powers to send one of the decorative swords right at Sasuke. 

"NO!" Kakashi yelled, running towards Sasuke, but everything was so chaotic and in slow motion. Sasuke tried to move but his body wasn't responding. He looked to Kakashi one last time, closing his eyes with a smile and tears. If he was going to die he was going to die happy with the knowledge that Kakashi loved him. His eyes flew open at the sound of the sword piercing flesh. He stumbled back, his eyes met with onyx ones. The air was still around him, the noise and sound gone from the room. 

"K-Kakashi?" Sasuke sobbed out. Kakashi had put himself in the line of fire and took the sword for Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw blood pool out of the corner of Kakashi's mouth, leaving a red trickling line behind it. Kakashi stumbled forward, his vision becoming slightly blurry. "Sasuke?" 

"KAKASHI!" He screamed, holding on to Kakashi as he slumped in his arms. "W-why?" He choked out with his sobs. He wanted to scream so much more at the Inugami, but unable to get the words out. He looked to see the sword sticking out of his back, it hadn't gone through the other side. Sasuke, carefully as he could, broke the sword in two, leaving a piece inside of Kakashi. He knew that since it wasn't all the way through that what was left was keeping the blood at bae. If he removed the sword fully he risked Kakashi bleeding out. "You idiot..." He sobbed, moving hair out of Kakashi's eyes. He smiled down at him thought when he saw the goofy grin and raised eyebrows. Even when he was in so much pain and on the brink of death Kakashi would always find a way to make him smile. 

"I...I love you." He choked, more blood seemed to seep out of him with every cough. His eyes grew heavy, and his breath more labored...It was so much work to breath...

"No..." Sasuke moved his hand to Kakashi's cheek, tears streaming down his face. He felt Kakashi's energy grow weaker and weaker with each breath....He wasn't going to make it. "NO!" He screamed out.

 

(In Suigetsu's estate)

Suigetsu paced back and forth, his thoughts full of Sasuke and his friend. He knew that going into the swap was a bad Idea...especially if him and his friend had his Dragon orb...But Sasuke was determined to go on his mission. His friend must really be important to him...He stopped pacing for a moment and looked to the middle of his mon pool. There was a way for him to check up on Sasuke...But if they were in no danger and on their way home, checking on them would put them in immediate danger...He began to pace back and forth once more, the decision eating him inside. 

But Sasuke was his good friend, even though they hadn't been friends for a long time, they still shared the same pain. He looked to the Moon Pool. "Sasuke I hope you're okay." He said as he bent down, his fingers lightly scraping across the water. Immediately there was a bright light, images flew across the water, some familiar and some completely new. The water began to still and the images began to pull together to reveal a sobbing Sasuke. He was in a dimly lit area...some kind of arena looking place.

"Sasuke?!" Suigetsu bent closer to the water, his eyes widening when he saw what was going on. Sasuke was holding a demon in his arms. The said demon was wounded by a sword wound...that looked quite fatal. He was crying over the demon, trying to keep him awake. The image in the water moved to show a figure above his friend, looking down at him. Suigetsu's blood chilled at the sight of the demon. "Orochimaru." He said the demons name. He shied away from the water, unable to look at the Snake God. "Oh Sasuke.." He sighed out the demons name in sorrow. He had so hopped that his Dragon orb would have spared him from meeting Orochimaru. But now he was there with the Snake God and someone was going to die from it. 

"Kakashi!" Sasuke screamed out the demons name. Suigetsu looked to the water again, it had changed to show Sasuke and Kakashi once again. Kakashi had lost consciousness and was slipping away quickly. Kakashi....Kakashi...Why was that name so familiar to him. Suigetsu rolled the Demon's name over in his mind, trying to find some kind of reason he would know him. His eyes widened with fear and Sorrow when he realised that he was Sasuke's most important person. Tears began to fill the corners of his eyes and he watched Sasuke desperately try to wake his loved one, tears streamed down his face. The image began to return to Orochimaru, he was commanding his guards to take Sasuke's group away, probably to kill off the rest of them. If he had promised to let them all go if one died the he was lying...Suigetsu knew all too well that since Sasuke had his orb, that everyone there would die. 

He watched as the guards advanced on Sasuke. "No....NO NO NO!" Suigetsu screamed, his power rising with each scream. He was no going to just leave Sasuke to die. He wasn't going to abandon him in time of need like his family and friends did to him. He couldn't watch it happen all again, The guilt alone would kill him. "STOP!" He yelled, his power engulfing him in white. 

(Orochimaru's arena) 

"Take them away." Orochimaru ordered his guards, getting tired of hearing the young Tengue sob over the dieing Inugami. "I've heard enough of this." He got out as they started to march down the steps into the arena. He turned and started to leave. 

"STOP!" A voice screamed into the arena, followed by a blinding light. Orochimaru turned, knowing who's power this belonged to. His eyes widened in anticipation and in joy. At long last, his Suigetsu was here!

Suigetsu appeared right next to Sasuke, making all the guards halt when he appeared. It took him a moment to get his courage together. He looked up into piercing golden eyes. "Orochimaru." He greeted, standing stiffly. 

"Suigetsu...You finally show yourself to me after all these years." He said, coming to the railing, looking down at his pray. 

"I don't know what was going on here but I can not let you do anymore harm...I have come here to ask that you let them leave." He said motioning to Sasuke and his friends. 

"Su-Suigetsu no!" Sasuke sobbed next to him, shocked in seeing him standing there, especially since he knew that Suigetsu was terrified of Orochimaru and hated him greatly. 

"You're making demands now?" Orochimaru's face grew cold, anger festering there. "You do recall that you were promised to me...and you have denied me what is mine all these years." His voice grew colder every second. "I should kill every last one of your little friends for what you have done." He said lifting his hand. Every guard that was remaining lifted their bows, ready to shoot their arrows at his friends. Normal arrows wouldn't do too much harm, but they were soaked in Orochimaru's poison which was very fatal to any demon. 

"Wait!...Please." Suigetsu pleaded, stepping forward. He paused before bending down to kneel on the floor. 

"Suigetsu NO!" Sasuke grew angry, seeing what he was stooping to. 

Suigetsu smiled to Sasuke before laying his hands down on the floor and pressing his forehead to them. "I Hozuki Suigetsu apologize for my actions against you Orochimaru. I implore you to spare these demons...and in doing so I will remain here willingly and do what you wish." He said, his head still bowed. Every word was clear so there was no mistaking what he had said. 

"NO!" Sasuke yelled, he went to move, but Suigetsu moved his hand to stop him and pointed to Kakashi. Sasuke's eyes filled even more with tears. There was nothing he could do. His beloved was dieing and his good friend was becoming a slave to a monster. 

Orochimaru watched Suigetsu closely. The sight of him on the ground bowing for forgiveness was quite the sight to see. He smirked then, showing his visible pleasure. "I will forgive you...Your little friends are free to go." He said dismissing them. 

"What about Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes furious and full of pain. He wouldn't let the snake forget about his promise to save Naruto from his sleep. 

"Ah yes...The young fox." Orochimaru looked over to said demon. "Here." He threw over a vile of some unknown substance to Minato, who caught it and glared at Orochimaru. "You have made many enemies here today Orochimaru.." He seethed out. Orochimaru waved an uncaring hand. This was something that he had heard many a time before. 

"Leave know, for my patience grows thin." 

Suigetsu arose from his knelt state, his eyes were empty and hollow. His life would never be the same after tonight...But that was okay. Sasuke was now going to live and had a chance at happiness with his beloved. He would live a happy life with his family...and that was enough for him to stay and not run again. 'I'm tired of running and people getting hurt for it.' He thought to himself. He turned to Sasuke, smiling sadly as he saw new fresh tears on his face. 

"I will be alright Sasuke..." he said as he rose his hand up. His power surged through the room, engulfing Sasuke and his friends. 

"No! Sui-" Sasuke screamed again, reaching his hand out. But it was too late. Suigetsu had used his power to send Sasuke home, with what little strength he had. 

 

(Fugaku's Estate) 

Fugaku paced back and forth in his main meeting room. His brow was furrowed with worry and everyone was ordered out of the room besides his brother Madara. 

"Calm down brother...I'm sure that Sasuke and his Inugami friend are on their way home as we speak." Madara tried to sooth his brother. It wasn't like Fugaku to worry too much about his son's, let alone pace. He decided not to say anything more though when his brother glared at him. He put his hands up in a sorry gesture and decided to sit down. 

"Sasuke..." He said aloud, thinking of his youngest. He knew that the mission he sent him on was something he could handle...it was just that he didn't trust the people that he would probably meet along the way. He paced back and forth again, thinking of all the possible things that could have gone wrong. He knew that since Itachi was ill and not responding to any of the healing procedures that were done to him, that something had or was happening to Naruto. 'Please be okay.' He thought stopping once again. 

Suddenly there was a huge flash and the sound of bodies hitting wood. Madara and Fugaku turned around to see Minato, and Naruto unconscious on the floor. But what really caught their attention was the screaming Sasuke, holding a very bloody Kakashi. 

"Sasuke!" both male Tengu yelled, rushing to his side. Sasuke thrashed slightly, his eyes closed tightly as he held onto Kakashi, sobbing uncontrollably. Fugaku eventually had to slap Sasuke to get him to focus. The blow was quick but it was enough of a shock to get Sasuke to snap out of his hysterics. 

"D-Dad?" He looked to his father, realizing that he had made it back home. "KAKASHI!" he yelled, looking down at him. There was no sign of breathing...no energy running through him. "Dad! P-Please help him!" he said. His hands shook as he tried to touch him. But the fact that he could already be dead kept his hands away. 

"Madara." He called for his brother. He didn't need further instructions. He gently picked the Inugami up and rushed to the medical wing of the estate. 

"Sasuke...You need to tell me what happened." Fugaku smoothed his hand through his sons hair. He needed to get the what Sasuke knew from him, but he was also terrified for his son. Sasuke shook before he looked up at his dad. 

"Orochimaru happened."


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke woke to darkness, remembering that he had made it home...but was unable to recall anything else. He tried to open his eyes, but with great difficulty. They resisted against the light, feeling like they were going to burn if they were to open fully. But he forced them open, hissing slightly when they finally did. He looked around the room he was in. The familiar surroundings confirming his suspicion that he had passed out. His father must have had the medical Tengu take him to his room for him to rest. He looked around his room, knowing that he was alone. So he must have not needed as much medical care if he was left alone like this. 

"K-Kakashi..." He wheezed out. His lungs felt like they where on fire, along with a huge weight crushing down upon him. He tried to move, groaning and wincing as his body ached and protested every muscle movement. He got to a sitting up position before his head exploded in a sharp pain, the world spun as he tried to get his composure. He needed to get himself under control...after all he needed to know his his beloved was alright. He suffered through the pain in his head and body, able to crawl to a near by decorative stand to use it to lift himself up. His legs wobbled under his weight, unable to hold him up without assistance. He tumbled to the floor, bringing the little stand with him. 

"Sasuke?" He heard his fathers voice coming from the hall, heading toward him. Curse his weakened state! "Sasuke? Are you allri-" His father cut off as he opened the door to see Sasuke on the floor, the stand knocked down with the decorative vase that was once on it. "Sasuke..." His father rushed to his side. "Are you alright son?" He asked, helping him sit up, looking him in the eyes. 

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the worry he saw in his eyes. Usually his father was good about shoeing emotion and holding in his concern...The last time he saw his father like this was when he was almost killed by the Thunder God. "I'm alive father...But how is Kakashi?!" He asked, grabbing his fathers forearm, squeezing it lightly in panic. He needed to see him right away. He saw his fathers face fall into hurt and regret as well as him avoiding his eyes. The world went quiet, his body beginning to shake. He leaned forward, his stomach aching and the world spinning. 

"NO!" Sasuke cried out, fearing and assuming the worst. His Kakashi was no longer part of this world, and he had just got the damn Inugami! Tears streamed down his face as his body still shook uncontrollably. He could feel the world crashing down on him, as his vision began to blur. He had never felt any pain like this before...Even when Kakashi had rejected him, that pain paled in comparison to what his fathers actions told him about Kakashi. The last thing he remembered and heard was his father calling out his name as darkness took his vision. 

 

_Medical wing, Naruto's room_ 

Itachi looked down at his pale mates face, rage and betrayal surged through his body. "Naruto..." He called his mates name, hoping that by some miracle that, that would be enough to wake his mates soul from its sleep. But he continued to lay still, his chest rising and falling only slightly, and with great difficulty. The medical Tengu did what they could, and with the antidote that they had gotten from Orochimaru, Naruto was supposed to make a fast recovery. But the way that he was right now made it seem like it was a cruel trick and that there was no way for Naruto to be better. 

He took Naruto's hand in his shaking one, feeling only a dim feeling of warmth coming from it. "How could this happen?" He asked aloud to no one, anger and hurt apparent in his voice. 'How could I let this happen to him?! I knew that I should have gone after him the moment I knew that he was gone!' He screamed in his head. He leaned over, Naruto's hand still clutched in his as he held it close to his forehead. He needed Naruto to wake up, he needed to hear his voice again...To see that smile that warmed his heart. 

"Sir?" One of the medical Tengu called out to him. "We need to examine him for a moment..." The older Tengu pleaded. He didn't want to make his lord move, but they needed to see if his mate was indeed recovering. 

"Oh." Itachi numbly sat back up, looking to the older Tengue with dead eyes. He looked back down to Naruto and started to stand, not even really remembering telling his body to move. He continued to walk out of the medical wing, passing by many Tengue, but not interacting with them. 'I-...I need to be strong for Naruto...' He thought to himself, trying to bring himself up from what ever dead emotional state he was in. He needed to believe that Naruto would be okay...But it certainly was going to be hard. There was a loud commotion coming from the medical room. Itachi's heart stopped for a moment, his body running cold. He ran towards the room, knowing there was something wrong. He couldn't feel his connection to Naruto anymore. 

"What happened?" He called, entering the room. There were Tengu all around his mates bed, they were all in a panic. 

"M-My lord...Master Naruto has stopped breathing..." One of them spoke up, color drained from his face as he looked at his master. "W-We don't know what we can do..." 

The world stopped for Itachi, he couldn't hear anything. He shakily sat in the nearest chair, unable to stand for much longer. He knew that there where people trying to talk to him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. His world was coming apart as he knew it. He just felt empty, unable to really process anything. 

"ITACHI!" He was shaken from his numb state shortly, he looked into the panicked face of Naruto's father. "Itachi, you must act quickly or we'll really lose Naruto!" He said, urging him to stand. 

"How?" Itachi began to rise, his faith in Minato was very little, but if he really did have a way to save Naruto then he would do anything. 

"Don't worry I have a way."   
_____________

Naruto walked around in darkness, desperately trying to find some sort of light. He had no Idea where he was or why he was there, but he needed to escape...But why?What for? He had let all of his family die and his mother was never going to forgive him. Especially since he had made no effort to get revenge for his clan. His pace slowed, the realization hitting him hard. There was no point in trying to find any way back..For all he knew he was already dead, serving his eternal hell for what he had done..He had lived while so many died..and what for? just to screw things up more for other people? No...Never again, he was never going to hurt anyone ever again...

The floor under Naruto's feet began to swallow him slowly, enveloping him in darkness. "I will accept my fate.." He said aloud, his eyes becoming lifeless as he slowly began to close them, letting the world he was in take him. As his eyes started to close, he saw an enormous creature appear, it's eyes huge and blazing red with hatred. 'this must be a being from hell come to take my soul.' he thought, staying still. The creature was still part of the darkness, it's eyes and a huge toothy grin where all you could see. He could hear it growling and hissing as it tried to get closer. 

"-..." something...no someone was trying to say something. Naruto looked around halfheartedly, trying to see if there really was someone trying to say something. When he saw no one, he realized that it was probably a stupid wish to see someone before he descended into hell. 

"Nar-" This time he heard it more clearly. 

"Hello?" he called out, his voice hoarse. 

"Naruto!" It was Itachi...His beloved. He tried to move from his spot, breaking free from the world he was being swallowed in, but with difficulty. He struggled and clawed at the black substance engulfing him, breaking it away piece by piece. The image of the being began to fade with Naruto's struggles. 

There was a bright light, making Naruto cower back slightly by the sudden pain to his eyes. He watched as a figure appeared in the Light, someone he could never mistaken. "Itachi?" He called out to him. 

"Naruto!" He came flying out of the light, crashing into Naruto in a huge embrace. Naruto couldn't breath he was squeezing him so tightly. The warmth of Itachi's chest and the familiar smell of him brought light tears to his eyes. 'how could I have forgotten him...' he asked himself as he berried his face further into Itachi's chest. "You're here.." He could hear the pain and sorrow in his mates voice. He leaned back so he could see his face. There were clear tears streaming down his handsome face, shocking Naruto greatly. In all of his years he hadn't ever really seen Itachi cry. "Itachi?" he called softly, wondering how it was possible for him to be here, that he wasn't some apparition that his consciousness thought up as he was about to die. He wasn't going to argue though. His body began to feel at peace and welcomed the warmth Itachi was giving. 

"Itachi?" Naruto called his name again, inquiring what was wrong in his tone. Pain shown in Itachi's eyes. Betrayal and anger flew through him. How could Naruto have been so ready to just give up? To die right then and there and leave him all alone? He calmed himself as he saw the same pain and hurt in Naruto's eyes. Through their bond he could feel the intense pain that Naruto had been feeling. It was suffocating and it made sense to why he would have forgotten the outside world, and would have given up. But now was not the time to think about such things. 

"Naruto, we need to leave." He said, looking back through the light that he had come through. "He won't be able to keep the link up much longer." He said, smiling down at him. Just looking at him was enough to bring a smile to his face. Naruto was just about to ask who Itachi was talking about when he saw his face. It was looking past Naruto, his eyes widening and his powers rising. There was something behind Naruto that caused his mate to be on alert. He quickly turned, there a few feet away was the creature that Naruto was ready to give his soul too. Only this time it's form was more revealed. It was a giant red fox, it's head and front legs were mostly formed now, the rest was starting to form from the darkness. It's eyes were huge with hate and rage, it's muzzle was pulled back in a visions snarling grin, making Naruto shiver with cold fear. This thing was ready to kill...And if Itachi and Naruto didn't hurry, Naruto was sure they wouldn't be able to fight the thing off. The Fox like demon's growl sounded more like it was laughing, as if it could hear Naruto's thoughts. 

"I-Itachi." Naruto panicked slightly, feeling like something was terribly wrong. The air bristled with intense heat, Naruto's senses were on overload, his body ached with suspicion and the need to flee. It was dangerous to stay...He needed to get Itachi out of here! His body screamed at him to move, but he just trembled. Itachi saw the reaction in Naruto, knowing that this creature, what ever it was, was not to be taken lightly. Suddenly there was a defining roar, the creature cried out in complete rage as something appeared. Above and all around the creature where light symbols and prayer inscription that where starting to appear. From the lights came forth chains, wrapping around the fox creature, tightening once they had a hold on it. It thrashed and roared again, fighting what ever was trying to seal it. 

"Itachi! Naruto! You need to leave now!" There was a voice behind them. There stood Minato, his attention on the beast. He looked like he was struggling with something. "I can't keep the portal open, you need to leave now or we'll all be consumed." He pointed to the light. Itachi nodded, picking up Naruto. "W-Wha?" Naruto couldn't finish the rest as Itachi had them flying towards the light. He wanted to know who that was...and how did Itachi know him? But that would have to wait. They went through the light, but Naruto couldn't remember anything else after that. 

 

Naruto's eyes strained open, but when he saw the familiar boards on the ceiling and the familiar smell, he knew he was home...Really home this time. He tried to sit up but searing pain exploded in his abdomen, making him cry out slightly. 'I guess that's what I get for having my soul out of my body for so long.' he thought to himself. His hands twitched, feeling was returning to his body. He looked over to Itachi who was slumped on his bed, out cold. His hand was grasped firmly in his. He smiled at the sight. No mater what, just looking at his mate would bring him such joy. 'He came for me...' he thought. He wanted to reach out to him, caress him and let him know how much he regretted leaving him and doing what he did. But his other hand was being held by someone else. He was about to look to see who it was when Itachi started to rise, his eyes slightly blurred with sleep. 

"Naruto?" He called his name, squeezing the blonds hand. In response Naruto brought Itachi's hand to his lips and kissed gently, letting him know that he was there, alive and almost well. Itachi smiled down at him, moving so that he could embrace Naruto. "My love." He comforted Naruto, squeezing him tightly in his arms, quietly making sure that Naruto was actually here. Naruto's eyes began to feel with tears, he felt Itachi's love for him through the bond,and it was killing him inside with guilt. He had been so ready to just give up. To throw his life away and Itachi never once came to consideration. He never thought about what pain and suffering his death would have brought to Itachi. 

"Itachi...I'm so sorry." He sobbed quietly into his mate's shoulder, unable to really move and embrace him properly. There was so much regret and hatred that he was feeling for himself right now. He was weak and kept hurting and letting down the ones he loved.

"Oh Naruto. I know how painful this was for you...I just wish that you would have relied on me more. Anything to do with your family brings you such sorrow and pain..I swore to myself that I would never let you feel that much pain again while I lived...It is I who have failed you." He soothed his mate. He knew that the pain that Naruto was feeling needed to be shared. It wasn't healthy for someone, even a demon to hold onto that much pain and regret. 

"I know it will be hard for you, but I will help you to put your past into the past. I will do anything to help you find peace with it." He leaned back, looking down at his mates face. "Please just promise me that if there is anything to do with your father that you will listen first before judging him." He asked. The look on Naruto's face made Itachi chuckle out loud. "Don't give me that look. I know exactly what you feel for your father. And there is no hatred there. It's one of the many perks to being your mate." He winked, bringing a light blush to Naruto's paled cheeks. 

"I will try..." He pouted, knowing what Itachi was talking about was true. What he felt for his father wasn't hatred, but curiosity. He wanted to know more than anything was why he was away? Did he think of Naruto and his mother while being away for so long? Did he even know what happened to his mother? There where so many questions that he needed answers to, but fist he needed to find the demon. 

"-N-Naruto?" Itachi and Naruto jumped a little, reminded that there was another person with them this whole time. Naruto finally got his chance to see who else was holding his hand. He turned to see a man holding his hand, he groggily looked up, calling out his name. He had bright blonde hair just like he did...the same bright blue eyes...He was so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. 

"Naruto..." the man said, fully conscious now, looking at his son with bright eyes. "Dad?" Naruto took a chance, trying to confirm if the man was indeed his father. The man in question smiled brightly, bringing a warm feeling to Naruto. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks, the hand holding Naruto's hand trembled. "Yes son..." he sobbed while he slumped forward, letting his head fall to hide his tears. Naruto waited, not really sure what he should do. Once Minato let out most of his pent up sorrow he had enough composure to lift his head and really look at his son. He took after him a lot, his golden hair, his bright blue eyes...But the way he carried himself and his presence was all his mother. There was so much Kushina in him and he loved that fact. 

"My son..." He looked up again, regaining some of his composure, but tears still shown brightly in his eyes. "How could you ever forgive me?" He asked, looking Naruto straight in his beautiful eyes.  
Anger and pain surged through the young fox demon. His father wanted to know how he could be forgive?! He was gone his entire life and even let his mother and clan die? Did he even really love him and his mother at all? He stared at his father, ready to unleash his full anger on him when he saw something so familiar. His fathers eyes where full of the same pain and suffering that he had been feeling this entire time, only more so it seemed. He could see how much the pain and loneliness had eaten away at him, what also really counted was what he saw right then. He was really trying. He wanted to know Naruto and he wanted to make things right. Naruto sighed, his anger disappearing He felt good, all the negative feelings he was currently feeling and had harbored with the mystery demon where fading. 

"I will forgive you for the past...But there are questions that I want answers to." He said, smiling a content smile at his father. He held the man's hand tighter, feeling the warmth that it brought. He knew that he would never be able to hate this demon. All he really wanted was to meet him again and know that he wasn't abandoned. "Naruto." His father said his name again, the last of his tears falling. He showed a familiar blazing smile as he let Naruto's words of forgiveness wash over him. He leaned forward, wanting to embrace his son, but stopped, hesitating. "M-May I?" He asked for permission. He wanted to let Naruto know how much he loved him, but he didn't want to over whelm him. 

Naruto shot forward, ignoring the pain his body cried out with and grabbed his father. He hugged him tightly, imprinting his smell and the warmth he had into his memory. Minato looked shocked for a second before instantly returning the embrace. He could feel Naruto trembling slightly, knowing that he was so over whelmed with emotion, that his body was doing the only thing it knew how to cope with it. He was crying into his father's chest, letting it all out. Minato let Naruto cry until he could no more. He sat there holding him and petting his head, giving what comfort he could. Minato looked over at Itachi, noticing how he looked at his son so lovingly. Itachi was proud and happy that Naruto had accepted his father and was willing to let him into his life. 

Minato let go of Naruto, ruffling his hair slightly as he stood. "I will answer any questions you have, but first you must rest. I'll return when you a ready to talk." He said, letting Itachi take over in giving comfort to Naruto. He left shortly after, content to see Naruto smile up at Itachi. 'I wont mess this chance up.' Minato thought, determined to always be there for Naruto now that Naruto wanted to be near him. He couldn't handle what Kushina might do to him in the afterlife if he didn't stay with Naruto. The thought of his beautiful wife brought a smile to his face, oh how he missed her so. 

Naruto watched his father leave, feeling slightly whole again. He knew his mother would want him and his father to be together. After all he had lost someone just as precious when his mother died.   
"Naruto? Is everything okay?" Itachi questioned, seeing the content and wondering face Naruto was showing at the moment. He rubbed the hand that he was currently holding, his thumb rubbing over his knuckles gently. 

"Hm?.." He looked into Itachi's eyes, smiling instantly. Itachi smiled, shaking his head. "Never mind love." He kissed his forehead while urging him to lay back down. "You need to rest now, your body needs to recover." He smirked when he saw the slight pout on his lover's face. 

"Where is everyone else? Kakashi and Sasuke?" Naruto asked, an image of the two conjured in his mind. He must have worried the two of them...He needed to see them and apologize. He knew though that something was seriously wrong when he saw his mates happy face fall. He avoided eye contact and sighed heavily. "What happened?" Naruto questioned. The serious tone in his voice left no room for Itachi to tell him not to worry. They were way past that point now. 

"Kakashi...He sustained a great wound while protecting you and Sasuke...He took a fatal blow for Sasuke from one of Orochimaru's poisoned Demon blades...Are healers have done all that they could but..." Itachi trailed off, Not wanting to say what came next. Naruto's face paled even more. A not formed in the pit of his stomach, suspecting the worst. He wasn't ready to hear that his best friend was dead when Itachi started to speak again. 

"He's Lost a great percentage in most of his senses and some mobility in his left arm...He will never be able to fight like he used to and his Inugami powers have weakened greatly..." Itachi finally spoke. 

"Naruto stared into Itachi's eyes, tears slightly pooling at the corners of his eyes. 

"Naruto?!" Itachi's eyes widened in fear, reaching for him. 

"Don't do that!!" Naruto yelled, his tears falling. He looked at his lover with anger, mad that he made him believe that Kakashi had died. "You made it sound like he had died!" He scolded him. 

Itachi scratched the back of his neck. The Uchihas always did make things sound worse than they were...Unintentionally of course. "My Apologies, but he is in the last wing." He pointed to the sliding doors across the room. "What of Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He knew that if Kakashi took the blow for Sasuke, then Sasuke must be worried sick. He certainly had missed a lot while he was lost in his own soul. 

"He's resting in his room...This whole little adventure has taken its toll, not to mention what happened to Kakashi." he paused for a moment. "But enough talking, rest and I will be here when you wake." Itachi instructed his lover. 

"Naruto was about to remind him that he didn't take orders but his heavy body and the pain in the back of his eyes reminded him that he probably should sleep. He fell back into the covers, not taking long at all to fall asleep.

______Sasuke's Room_____

"Young lord...please you must eat something..." One of the waiting servant pleaded. There was no response...He couldn't find the energy to care anymore. The servants watched as Their young lord gets weaker with every passing day, unable to get him to do anything. And of course they didn't know why their lord was in such a state of sadness, it wasn't their business to know of his personal matters. And as for Kakashi they only know that he was take to the medical wing. 

"You may leave..." was his only response. He just kept sitting on floor, near the opened sliding doors to the back half of his room. He watched the forest area, scanning the areas just hoping that by some miracle his love would come for him, either in life or to take him to hell. His body ached with disuse and hunger, but it was the pain that reminded him that he was alive and that Kakashi wasn't. It made him feel closer in some way to him and as the pain grew so did this feeling. 

"Ka-Kakashi..." He whispered his name, tears falling now from his cold eyes. When had he been so pathetic and weak? He couldn't do anything right...Kakashi was always saving him in the end and now he payed the ultimate price...He hated him self. His vision kept blurring, from both the tears and the pure exhaustion. When the sun began to set he thought about moving back inside..but his body wouldn't move. His limbs felt so heavy and took so much energy. 

"Sasuke." His father's voice could be heard from his room's door. Sasuke's fingers twitched down by his side. He raised his demonic presence, alerting his father that he was there and that he wasn't welcome. The door to his room forcefully slid open, revealing a very unhappy Uchiha Lord. 

"You're acting like a pathetic fool...A child!" his father's rage surged. He knelt down by his son, taking his shoulder forcefully. "You must listen to me and not over react this time." He looked into his eyes sternly. Sasuke hated him being there...He had nothing to say to him. "Kakashi did sustain grave wounds...But that doesn't me that he has died you fool." He said, his face softening when he saw Sasuke react. "You didn't let me explain. He is alive my son, but he isn't going to be the same. His senses have been gravely damaged and His body doesn't have the same movement anymore." He warned Sasuke. But that didn't matter, How could he have been so foolish?! He watched his father get up form his crouched state, letting the news sink in. 

"Pl-Please! I must see him!" He finally called out to his father, trying with what little strength he had to crawl to the middle of his room. 

"You must rest and eat first." His father instructed in a slightly serious tone. "You are in no condition to see him...It would hurt him to see you in this state." He warned, knowing that his son would do anything to see the Inugami. But the realization hit Sasuke that Kakashi would want to see him well and taken care of...otherwise him saving his life would have been meaningless. Sasuke nodded, letting his father leave the room and summon servants to take care of him. 'I'll be there Soon Kakashi..' he thought looking to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update...Lots of things have happened in my personal life. But I will be continuing on the story and try to update more. I wanted to get what I had out, so i'm sorry for this small chapter, but I have a lot of things I need to plan out for this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
